Six feet cold
by Cerulane
Summary: Fic d'Enivrement. Après six ans de fuite dans le monde moldu, Harry est contraint de revenir par Dumbledore. SLASH HPSS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire : 

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrait par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Prologue 

Stupide lapin, les tours sont pour les enfants.

* * *

Woo..

_(Woo)_

I'm ahead, I'm a man

_(Je suis devant, je suis un homme)_

I'm the first mammal to wear pants, yeah

_(Je suis le premier mammifère à porter des pantalons, ouais)_

I'm at peace with my lust

_(Je suis en paix avec mon désir)_

I can kill 'cause in God I trust, yeah

_(Je peux tuer car je crois en dieu, ouais)_

It's evolution, baby

_(C'est l'évolution, bébé)_

I'm at piece, I'm the man

_(Je suis en pièces, je suis l'homme)_

Buying stocks on the day of the crash

_(Achetant des actions le jour du krach)_

On the loose, I'm a truck

_(Sans contrôle, je suis un camion)_

All the rolling hills, I'll flatten' em out, yeah

_(Toutes les collines rondes, je les aplanirai, ouais)_

It's herd behaviour, uh huh

_(C'est le comportement du pâtre, uh huh)_

It's evolution, baby

_(C'est l'évolution, bébé)_

Admire me, admire my home

_(Admire-moi, admire ma maison)_

Admire my son, he's my clone.

_(Admire mon fils, il est mon clone)_

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_(Ouais, ouais, ouais, ouais)_

This land is mine, this land is free

_(Cette terre est la mienne, cette terre est libre)_

I'll do what I want but irresponsibly

_(Je ferai ce que je veux mais irresponsablement)_

It's evolution, baby

_(C'est l'évolution, bébé)_

I'm a thief, I'm a liar

_(Je suis un voleur, je suis un menteur)_

There's my church, I sing in the choir:

_(C'est mon église, je chante dans le choeur)_

Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

_(Alléluia, Alléluia !)_

Admire me, admire my home

_(Admire-moi, admire ma maison)_

Admire my son, admire my clothes

_(Admire mon fils, admire mes vêtements)_

'Cause we know, appetite for a nightly feast

_(Car nous savons, appétit pour une fête nocturne)_

Those ignorant Indians got nothin' on me

_(Ces Indiens ignorants n'ont rien de moi)_

Nothin', why?

_(Rien, pourquoi ?)_

Because, it's evolution, baby!

_(Parce que c'est l'évolution, bébé !)_

I am ahead, I am advanced

_(Je suis devant, je suis avancé)_

I am the first mammal to make plans, yeah

_(Je suis le premier mammifère à faire des plans, ouais)_

I crawled the earth, but now I'm higher

_(J'ai aplani la terre, mais à présent je suis plus haut)_

Twenty-ten, watch it go to fire

_(vingt-dix, regarde le aller au feu)_

It's evolution, baby

_(C'est l'évolution, bébé)_

Do the evolution

_(Fais l'évolution)_

Come on, come on, come on

_(Allez, allez, allez)_

* * *

J'ai su que je devais assez être le centre d'attraction quand je suis entré sur la plate forme neuf trois quarts. Ce n'était pas entièrement ma faute. Mes amis avaient insisté pour voir mon départ à la gare, et avaient également insisté pour que j'emmène tous mes instruments de musique, une batterie complète, pour que je puisse pratiquer pendant que j'étais loin. 

Mes amis très moldus.

Donc, j'étais là, dans des vêtements moldus qui étaient presque devenus une seconde peau pour moi, traînant presque la moitié de ma garde robe et une batterie derrière moi, parmi un groupe de sorciers et sorcières vivement colorés arborant des robes et portant balais et hiboux en cage.

Je dus m'empêcher de fixer les alentours. J'avais été loin de ce monde pendant six ans, et ça venait quelque peu comme un choc. C'était comme entrer à nouveau dans un conte de fée. Et c'était malgré le fait que j'ai dû passer par le Chemin de Traverse plus tôt pour acheter des affaires et une nouvelle baguette.

La seconde où j'étais assez loin de l'entrée, je mis un sort rétrécissant sur toutes mes possessions les rendant plus faciles à porter, mais également plus faciles à stocker dans le train. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je sois capable de faire rentrer la moitié de ces trucs dans un compartiment si je les gardais tous à leurs tailles originales.

J'embarquais à bord du train presque immédiatement, mal à l'aise de tous les regards que je recevais. La seule grâce était que je n'entendais personne murmurer. Ils étaient tous juste choqués de voir un homme ayant l'air d'être un moldu marcher avec confiance parmi eux, même si je ne me sentais pas confiant du tout.

Soit ça où ils étaient choqués de voir un homme borgne portant un haut à col roulé noir et serré et une paire de pantalons en cuir avec de longs cheveux noirs et l'eyeliner autour de l'oeil violet valide était quelque peu surprenant.

De toute manière, je fis rapidement mon chemin vers les compartiments des professeurs et me glissa dans un, avant de fermer la porte et de ranger mes affaires, reconnaissant que personne ne m'ait reconnu. Je devais remercier l'ingéniosité moldue pour ça.

Rien de tel qu'un peu de maquillage et des lentilles de contact colorées pour déguiser la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair et les yeux vert émeraude qui sont directement liés à Harry Potter.

Je secouais ma tête légèrement pensant à une pub pour les céréales à la télévision.

_Stupides sorciers. Les tours ne sont pas que pour les enfants._


	2. 01 : Flashback

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Spoiler** : Ne prends en compte ni le livre 5, ni le livre 6.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire : 

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrait par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Chapitre I Flash-back 

Disarm you with a smile

_(Te désarmer d'un sourire)_

Cut you like you want me too

_(T'amputer comme tu veux que je le fasse)_

Cut that little child _(Ampute ce petit enfant)_

Inside of me and such a part of you

_(A l'intérieur de moi et une telle part de toi)_

I used to be a little boy

_(J'ai été un petit garçon)_

So old in my shoes

_(Si vieux dans mes chaussures)_

And what I choose is my choice

_(Et ce que j'ai choisi est mon choix)_

What's a boy supposed to do

_(Qu'est supposé faire un garçon)_

The killer in me is the killer in you

_(Le tueur en moi est le tueur en toi)_

My love - I send a smile over to you

_(Mon amour – je t'envoie un sourire)_

Disarm you with a smile

_(Te désarmer d'un sourire)_

And leave you like they left me here

_(Et te laisser comme ils m'ont laissé)_

To wither in denial

_(Te flétrir en dénégations)_

The bitterness of one who's left alone

_(L'amertume de celui qui est laissé seul)_

I used to be a little boy

_(J'ai été un petit garçon)_

So old in my shoes

_(Si vieux dans mes chaussures)_

And what I choose is my voice

_(Et ce que j'ai choisi est ma voix)_

What's a boy supposed to do

_(Qu'est supposé faire un garçon)_

The killer in me is the killer in you

_(Le tueur en moi est le tueur en toi)_

My love - I send this smile over to you

_(Mon amour – je t'envoie ce sourire)_

The killer in me is the killer in you

_(Le tueur en moi est le tueur en toi)_

* * *

M'asseoir dans le compartiment ramena des souvenirs agréables de mes propres années à Poudlard, comme jouer au Quidditch, les vacances de Noël et simplement agacer notre _bien aimé_ professeur de potions, Severus Snape. Je souris à ça, mais le train me rappelait aussi les circonstances bien moins agréables qui m'avaient fait quitter l'école à dix-huit ans ainsi que les évènements qui m'avaient conduit à revenir à nouveau ici. 

Je fermai mes yeux et laissai tous ces souvenirs défiler.

* * *

_Je regardais avec une horreur complète alors que le hibou volait loin du rebord de la fenêtre, satisfait d'avoir délivré son message dans les bonnes mains. Ca voulait dire qu'après six ans, ils m'avaient finalement trouvé. Six ans à passer à travers de grandes douleurs pour éviter ma vie passée, tout ça pour rien._

_Oh, ouais, vous avez raison. Le Survivant, le Vainqueur de Voldemort, le Sauveur du Monde Magique, Harold James Potter, s'était enfui._

_Où était le grand esprit des Gryffondors à présent ?_

_Etonnant comment six ans pouvaient faire ressembler quelqu'un à l'austère maître des potions que nous aimons tous haïr._

_Bien sûr, personne ne m'appelait plus Harry Potter. J'étais passé par tous les moyens légaux Moldus pour avoir ça de changé. Mon nom était à présent Ethan James, un étrange hommage à mes parents qui étaient mort en me protégeant._

_Ethan James, le batteur borgne du groupe indépendant Six feet Cold._

_Ouais. Harry Potter était un membre d'un groupe de Rock Alternatif, et il avait réussi à perdre son oeil droit dans la dernière bataille contre Voldemort._

_Personne ne connaissait cette information pourtant. Personne à part Albus..._

_Il avait été celui qui m'avait trouvé après la mort de Voldemort. Il avait été celui qui m'avait rafistolé avant de pouvoir m'emmener voir Pompom._

_Je me suis faufilé avant qu'il en ait eu l'occasion. J'ai juste disparu dans la nuit. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai réussi à trébucher, truc sanglant et mutilé, dans une salle d'urgence Moldue. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise de me voir là, un adolescent sans carte d'identité ou famille dans une condition presque critique sans idée de ce qui lui était arrivé._

_Je réussissais à me souvenir de la manière dont j'avais perdu mon oeil, cependant._

_Quand j'ai essayé de lancer ce dernier sort Impardonnable, ma baguette s'est brisée. Plusieurs morceaux se sont enfoncés dans ma main, mais le plus gros s'est envolé vers mon visage. Il m'a touché dans l'oeil droit, mais l'impact l'a écrasé et a laissé une cicatrice courant sur l'orbite à présent vide._

_A l'hôpital, ils m'ont demandé si je voulais un oeil de verre. J'ai dis, mon Dieu, non ! Toujours pratique, je préférais ne pas l'avoir à fixer dans une direction pendant que le second regardait dans une autre. Je me souvenais d'un professeur d'Anglais que j'avais eu avant d'être accepté à Poudlard, qui avait un oeil de verre, et, alors qu'il était incroyablement gentil, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise autours de lui, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire vers où il regardait._

_A la place, ils l'ont rempli avec quelque chose d'autre pour que l'orbite puisse s'effondrer et être suturée, laissant une cicatrice encore plus grotesque que ce que ça aurait été auparavant._

_Je ne peux pas me rappeler grand chose d'autre de la bataille finale. Tout était un brouillard que je préfèrerais oublier. Le seul souvenir proéminent est la perte de mon oeil._

_Après ça, j'ai obtenu mon certificat de naissance, mon numéro de sécurité sociale et mon permis de conduire de mon cher Oncle. Lui et sa famille avaient été beaucoup plus gentils une fois que j'avais eu mes diplômes et n'étais plus considéré comme un sorcier mineur. Ils ont gardé beaucoup de choses en sécurité pour moi et m'ont fourni une maison sure plusieurs fois l'année avant la défaite de Voldemort._

_Une autre précaution que j'ai prise cette année là fut de faire convertir près de la moitié de mon argent en fonds Moldus, au cas où j'aurais eu besoin de me cacher dans le monde Moldu pour une période étendue. Je l'ai fait sur l'insistance d'Albus, et j'en suis soulagé. Ses précautions m'ont aidé à me trouver un job, un colocataire et un endroit où vivre, ainsi qu'une place dans _Six feet cold.

_Après ça, j'ai plutôt vécu comme un jeune homme Moldu, ou aussi bien que je pouvais, en considérant que je ne pouvais pas résister au besoin d'accomplir de simples actes magiques, un sort de chauffage par là, un sort d'attraction par ci. Tout ça mis en valeur par ma capacité nouvellement découverte de faire de la magie malgré le manque de baguette. Il semblait que les énergies magiques pouvaient être transformées à travers à peu près tout, même le sorcier lui-même, bien que ça le laisse épuisé. Une baguette le rendait beaucoup plus facile, et puisque je n'en avais pas..._

_Il y avait une autre chose que je désirais dans ma nouvelle vie, cependant. J'avais un besoin désespéré de trouver quelque chose qui séduirait cet extrême sens de discipline que Severus Snape avait instillé dans tous ses élèves, qu'ils le veuillent ou non._

_Jusqu'à ma dernière année, potions n'avaient jamais été une de mes matières favorites. Pendant la septième année, cependant, Albus pensa qu'un tuteur particulier pour la Défense contre les forces du mal serait utile. Le professeur ? Severus bien sûr et, bien qu'il aime la Défense contre les forces du mal, son premier amour serait toujours les potions, donc j'ai appris des poisons variés, des antidotes et tout autre chose de son domaine qui pouvait être de près ou de loi reliée à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal._

_En plus de ça, il m'a appris quelques sorts de magie noire qui ne nécessitaient pas de sacrifice et les contre sorts. Alors que les rumeurs selon lesquelles il désirait le poste de DCFM avaient été fabriquées pour le faire apparaître comme le Mangemort affamé de pouvoir qu'il était supposé jouer, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas complètement qualifié pour l'enseigner._

_Etrangement, à part Ron, Hermione, Sirius et Lupin, Severus était mon plus cher souvenir de Poudlard. Entre les louanges pures et la dépendance que les autres m'accordaient, Severus m'a aidé à garder les pieds sur terre. Une fois qu'il eut compris que je n'aimais pas la vie que j'étais forcé de mener, nous avons découvert que nous avions plus qu'un peu en commun et, bien qu'il n'ait pas apprécié que le Choixpeau ait voulu me placer à Serpentard, c'était lui qui m'empêchait d'être balayé par ce que les autres pensaient que je devrais faire. Les quatre autres étaient ceux qui m'empêchaient d'être balayé par un désespoir complet et total._

_... Mais revenons à ma vie après Poudlard._

_J'en étais venu à aimer les potions, donc c'était tout naturel que je me mette à cuisiner. Ca employait exactement les mêmes concepts et méthodes et, bien que pas autant gratifiant, mon colocataire appréciait certainement... sauf quand je lui faisais essayer mes concoctions variées. Il y avait occasionnellement quelques plats ratés avant que je l'aie de la manière dont je le voulais._

_Ma vie était bien maintenant. J'étais capable d'oublier pendant plus d'une heure à chaque fois les choses que j'avais dû faire._

_Tout revint dans un flash quand je pris l'enveloppe et lus le texte vert vif. Mon adresse était parfaitement imprimée au centre, l'expéditeur, Poudlard._

_Autant je voulais déchirer cette lettre en petits morceaux sans la lire et les brûler, autant je savais que ce ne serait que pire si je ne la lisais pas. Je me souvenais des jours qui avaient conduit à mon onzième anniversaire._

Ah, souvenirs agréables là.

_J'ouvris la lettre avec hésitation et commençai à lire._

M. Ethan James,

Dans deux mois, comme vous le savez bien, une autre année commencera à Poudlard, Ecole de magie et de sorcellerie, et je suis sûr que vous savez que plusieurs nouveaux postes s'ouvrent.

Je suis sûr que vous êtes aussi au courant que certains postes sont réputés être maudits, considérant que personne n'est resté plus d'un an les quinze dernières années.

Le fait m'a atteint par le Ministère de la Magique que vous êtes un sorcier avec des compétences réputées en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ainsi que quelques autres domaines.

Puisque je suis certain que vous n'êtes pas intimidé par la perspective d'un maléfice, je vous demande si oui ou non vous seriez intéressé par ce poste pour l'année à venir.

Si vous êtes intéressé, s'il vous plaît, contactez-moi et nous pourrons discuter des clauses comme le salaire ou d'autres arrangements.

Sincèrement votre,

Albus Dumbledore,

Ordre de Merlin, Première classe

Directeur de Poudlard

Ecole de magie et de sorcellerie.

_Je soupirai de défaite en lisant ça. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je sois capable d'éviter de prendre le poste._

_Albus _savait_, putain ! Il savait où je vivais, savait ce qui se passerait s'il envoyait des hiboux ici. Savait que je serais interrogé par mes amis. Putain, mais cet homme semblait tout savoir, et ne me donnerait pas le choix. Je devrais soit m'enfuir à nouveau ou accepter l'inévitable et prendre le poste pour un an._

_J'ai fabriqué un merveilleux mensonge à dire à mes amis comme quoi j'allais à Londres pour aider en prenant un job avec de vieux amis pour l'année, et ils m'ont cru, les pauvres fous._

_Je me sentais sale de leur mentir, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix._

_Quand j'ai rencontré Albus avant la fin de l'été, je lui ai juré que je n'enseignerai pas plus d'un an, et il m'a tout juste donné ce sourire entendu._

_Soyez maudit Albus, bâtard rusé._

* * *

J'entendis un coup à la porte du compartiment et l'ouvris. La dame avec le chariot de friandises et le jus de citrouille me demanda gentiment si je voulais quoi que ce soit. Etrangement, elle était la même femme qui avait été là ma première année, et ne semblait pas avoir changé du tout. 

J'achetai une bouteille de bierraubeurre, quelques pastilles, des chocogrenouilles et un paquet de Dragées Surprises des Bertie Crochues. Je donnai même à la dame un large pourboire et elle sourit gentiment, d'une manière presque maternelle. Ca me donna un sentiment chaleureux à l'intérieur, et, finalement, je ne me sentais plus en colère.

En fait, je commençais à me sentir un peu heureux. Je retournais à Poudlard, la première maison que j'avais jamais connue. Je repoussai toute ma nourriture et souriai alors que je m'allongeais et fermais les yeux, ne laissant cette fois que les souvenirs heureux se faire connaître.

Hermione et ses études excessives...

La fascination absolue de Ron pour le Quidditch...

Essayer d'éviter Rusard dans les couloirs...

Peeves, ce stupide poltergeist qui faisait de la vie de tous un enfer...

Snape, ce stupide professeur qui faisait de la vie de tout le monde un enfer, mais qui avait été comme un père pour moi...

Sirius et sa capacité à me faire rire même dans les temps les plus difficiles...

Lupin et sa présence apaisante, même s'il ne disait rien...

Même Albus, ses machinations et sa manière de ne jamais vous donner la réponse que vous vouliez mais plutôt la réponse à la question que vous auriez dû poser.

Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal. Juste une année.

En plus, je pourrais essayer de m'apprendre à jouer de la guitare, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de faire pendant mon séjour dans le monde Moldu.

Je suis assez sûr que je dois m'être endormi avec ce stupide sourire sur le visage.


	3. 02 : Rat en cage

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrait par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

The world is a vampire, sent to drain

_(Le monde est un vampire, envoyé pour tarir)_  
Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames

_(Destructeurs secrets, t'élèvent aux flammes)_  
And what do I get, for my pain

_(Et qu'ai-je, pour ma douleur)_  
Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game

_(Des désirs trahis, et une partie du jeu)_  
Even though I know- I suppose I'll show

_(Bien que je sache – je suppose que je montrerai)_  
All my cool and cold- like old job

_(Toute ma fraîcheur et ma froideur – comme un vieux job)_  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

_(Malgré toute ma rage, je ne suis toujours qu'un rat en cage)_  
Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved

_(Puis quelqu'un dira que ce qui est perdu ne peut jamais être sauvé)_  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

_(Malgré toute ma rage, je ne suis toujours qu'un rat en cage)_  
Now I'm naked, nothing but an animal

_(A présent, je suis nu, rien qu'un animal)_  
But can you fake it, for just one more show

_(Mais peux-tu le simuler, juste pour un show de plus)_  
And what do you want, I want to change

_(Et que veux-tu, je veux changer)_  
And what have you got

_(Et qu'as-tu eu)_  
When you feel the same

_(Quand tu ressens la même chose)_  
Even though I know- I suppose I'll show

_(Bien que je sache – je suppose que je montrerai)_  
All my cool and cold- like old job

_(Toute ma fraîcheur et ma froideur – comme un vieux job)_  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

_(Malgré toute ma rage, je ne suis toujours qu'un rat en cage)_  
Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved

_(Puis quelqu'un dira que ce qui est perdu ne peut jamais être sauvé)_  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

_(Malgré toute ma rage, je ne suis toujours qu'un rat en cage)_  
Tell me I'm the only one

_(Dis-moi que je suis le seul)_  
Tell me there's no other one

_(dis-moi qu'il n'y a personne d'autre)_  
Jesus was an only son

_(Jésus était un fils unique)_  
Tell me I'm the chosen one

_(Dis-moi que je suis l'élu)_  
Jesus was an only son for you

_(Jesus était un fils unique pour toi)_  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

_(Malgré toute ma rage, je ne suis toujours qu'un rat en cage)_  
And I still believe that I cannot be saved

_(Et je crois toujours que je ne peux pas être sauvé)_

* * *

Je me réveillais avec un autre coup sur la porte de mon compartiment, celui là plus léger, presque timide. J'ouvris mon oeil et vit un jeune étudiant se tenir dans la porte à présent ouverte. Au début, je fus un peu surpris car je pensais l'avoir verrouillée, mais je réalisai alors que j'avais oublié de le faire après avoir acheté la nourriture à la dame au chariot.

Le garçon avait des cheveux châtains en bataille, et j'étais assez sûr qu'il avait un groupe d'amis se cachant dans le couloir. Il se tint là à me fixer quelques instants et, voyant qu'il ne partait pas, je m'assis et lui sourit.

"Heu... Monsieur..." bégaya le garçon timidement, laissant sa phrase en suspens, me rappelant quelque peu Neville Londubas faisant face à Severus. Ca rendit le sourire sur mon visage sincère. Je me demandai brièvement comment il allait. Comment tout le monde allait.

Le garçon continua une fois qu'il se fut recomposé. "Monsieur. Nous sommes arrivés à l'école. Je ne savais pas si vous aviez remarqué, parce que vous dormiez." Il lança un coup d'oeil sur sa gauche, probablement à ses amis. "Mes amis et moi pensions juste que vous devriez le savoir."

Je repoussai de mon visage les cheveux qui s'étaient échappé du ruban sur ma nuque et les mit derrière mon oreille inconsciemment. Le garçon tressaillit légèrement quand il vit les cicatrices sur mon oeil manquant, mais j'étais devenu habitué à ces réactions, donc je souris simplement et l'ignorai.

"Merci beaucoup", répondis-je doucement, me tournant pour attraper mes possessions de l'étagère. "Vous devriez rejoindre vos amis maintenant. Je vous verrais à la fête d'arrivée."

Le garçon avait l'air étrangement troublé, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi. Il acquiesça brusquement puis m'offrit un sourire hésitant avant de s'enfuir du compartiment. Je l'entendis parler à ses amis après qu'il les ait rattrapés.

"Vous voyez ! Je vous avais dit que c'était un professeur."

"Il ne peut pas. Il a l'air trop jeune", répondit une autre voix.

"En plus, il a une boucle d'oreille et un pantalon en cuir..." vint une voix féminine légèrement nostalgique.

"Seulement toi remarquerais ça, Janie. »

La brève conversation me rappela ma troisième année, quand Remus était venu enseigner la DCFM. Notre appréciation de lui n'avait pas été aussi gentille, mais il avait l'air malade, et ça n'avait pas été du tout méchant.

_Oh Merlin, pauvre Remus._

De mes compagnons les plus proches, il avait souffert le plus pendant la guerre. Il avait été rejeté des deux côtés : par la lumière, pour être un loup-garou, par les Mangemorts, pour être de notre côté. C'était ironique. Il avait été handicapé en essayant de sauver un Mangemort qui avait été un espion pour notre côté, Severus. Il avait sauvé la même personne qu'il était supposé haïr.

Ca avait été cet évènement qui avait comblé le fossé entre mon parrain et mon professeur de potions, mais c'était un prix trop élevé à payer. Remus n'avait jamais été capable de remarcher.

Je me demandais comment Sirius, Remus et Severus allaient à présent. J'espérais que je pourrais au moins les voir à nouveau, même si je ne faisais plus partie de leur vie, ni n'étais plus le garçon qu'ils avaient connu.

Je me trouvais soudain à me demander ce que ça serait de vivre près d'eux, et de ne pourtant pas être une partie de leurs vies. Je ne pouvais pas revenir maintenant, pas après si longtemps, pas après toute la douleur que j'associais à l'école. Une année. C'était mon marché avec Albus. J'avais passé trop de temps à essayer d'oublier ce que j'avais fait. Je n'allais pas me laisser impliquer dans cette vie seulement pour avoir à fuir à nouveau.

Même alors, retourner à cette vie me faisait seulement réaliser combien elle m'avait manqué.

Pour moi, Poudlard semblait représenter une épée à double tranchant. J'aspirais à rester, mais j'y survivrais. Les démons du passé faisaient un travail trop bon à me hanter, et voir les visages de ceux qui avaient perdu des êtres aimés nourrirait seulement leurs pouvoirs sur moi.

Réalisant que j'étais resté là un peu trop longtemps, je jetais mes sacs sur mon épaule et, m'endurcissant les nerfs, je marchai le long de l'allée et descendis du train. Le soleil baigna ma peau et je souris. Regardant le lac, je vis Hagrid conduisant les premières années vers les bateaux qui les emmèneraient vers l'école où ils seraient répartis.

Hagrid : le géant amical. Plus grand que n'importe quel homme que j'ai connu, toujours vêtu de longues robes brunes avec ses cheveux et sa longue barbe broussailleuses. Il semblait y avoir un peu plus de gris dedans que la dernière fois où je l'avais vu, mais je savais qu'il n'avait pas mûri du tout. Qu'importe ce que vous lui lanciez, il serait toujours innocent, croyant toujours le fait que tout le monde avait un peu de bon en lui.

Il fut mon premier ami et, bien que je ne lui confierais jamais un secret, je lui _confierais_ ma vie

Je pense que je sentis vraiment les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais je ne n'aurais pas fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de les laisser tomber en public. Je me forçai à retenir les larmes de joie, mêlée de tristesse. Une fois de plus, j'étais à la maison, mais je ne pouvais pas rester.

Le reste des élèves allaient vers l'entrée de l'école. Au début, je me demandai si je devais les suivre, mais je vis alors une vue familière : des robes noires qui semblaient tournoyer théâtralement derrière lui alors que Severus marchait vers moi. Il me tendit la main en signe de salut.

Sa voix était un soyeux baryton. "Je suis Severus Snape, le Maître des Potions ici. Albus m'a demandé de vous accueillir et de vous conduire à la Grande Salle où vous serez formellement présenté aux étudiants.

_Demandé avec un bâton, j'en suis sûr_, pensais-je avec bonne humeur

Il regarda rapidement mon choix de vêtements, et le coin de sa bouche tiqua légèrement, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment sourire. "Bien que je suspecte que vous voudrez peut-être changer votre attirail avant la Fête de Bienvenue."

Je retournai son sourire assez crétin. "Vous avez peut-être un point là, professeur, répondis-je en serrant sa main. J'ai beaucoup entendu sur vous du Directeur Dumbledore. Votre réputation vous précède."

Cette fois, Severus sourit vraiment et c'était agréable à voir. Il y avait aussi une trace de gloussement dans sa voix quand il parla et leva ses mains comme pour se défendre. "Je vous assure ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez !"

Je ris à sa blague, à moitié pour la blague et à moitié à cause du choc qu'elle soit venue de Severus. Bien que je l'aie connu mieux que la plupart des étudiants, il n'avait jamais aimé l'humour normal.

Bien que peut-être que c'était simplement à cause de la pression d'être un espion pour la lumière. Il semblait que les six dernières années lui allaient bien. Etre libéré des chaînes que Voldemort et Albus lui avaient mises semblait lui aller. J'étais heureux pour lui.

... Bien que la petite voix à l'arrière de ma tête hurlait contre l'injustice de tout ça. _Pourquoi ne puis-je jamais être libre_, semblait-elle crier.

_Parce que je ne peux pas laisser couler_, lui répondis-je, puis je poussai alors un gloussement amer. D'abord parce que je souffrais de sautes d'humeur pires qu'une femme se plaignant de ses règles, et deuxièmement parce que je parlais aux petites voix à l'arrière de ma tête.

Mes amis avaient raison. J'étais fou.

"Je vais vous conduire dans une pièce où vous pourrez vous changer et après nous pourrons rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle, et avec de la chance, nous serons capables d'entendre la chanson du Choixpeau. C'est assez amusant parfois."

J'acquiesçai légèrement. J'appréciais la chanson chaque année, parce que, bien que suivant le même schéma, elle était toujours différente d'une année sur l'autre. Ron et moi nous étions demandé pourquoi en troisième année, et avions réalisé que c'était probablement parce que le Choixpeau était rangé sur une étagère pendant une année entière, et n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Je traînai derrière Severus alors qu'il me conduisait à travers encore une autre porte dans Poudlard. C'était une que je n'avais jamais rencontrée avant, et apparemment les Maraudeurs non plus, parce que ce n'était pas sur leur carte.

La pensée quitta mon esprit alors que nous approchions de la Grande Salle. Nous nous arrêtâmes brièvement pour que je fouille dans le seul sac qui était encore avec moi (les elfes ayant emporté le reste de mes affaires) pour mes robes noires.

Je les glissais sur mes autres vêtements, puis suivit Severus vers l'entrée de service de la Grande Salle. Nous arrivâmes juste à temps pour écouter le Choixpeau chanter, bien que nous n'entrâmes pas dans la Salle, nous tenant à la place dans l'entrée pour regarder, personne ne nous remarquant.

La salle se tut alors que le chapeau commençait sa chanson.

"Je ne suis peut-être pas une belle chose,

Mais il y a plus ici, visiblement.

Alors que les autres sortent des lapins de leurs chapeaux

Je dis la vérité, vous voyez

Car je suis le Choixpeau de Poudlard

Et je vous dirai ce que vous serez.

De Gryffondor viendront les braves

Pour protéger ceux qui ne sont pas préparés

Car les Gryffondor feront les choses

Que les autres n'oseront pas.

Recherchez les intelligents de votre groupe ;

De Serdaigle, ils viendront.

Ceux qui avec un cerveau sauront toujours

Que la logique ne se trompe jamais.

Pour ceux dont les actions ne sont jamais irréfléchies,

A Poufsouffle vous prospérerez.

Avec un dur travail et de la charité

Vous survivrez certainement.

A Serpentard, vous serez sûrement,

Si l'ambition est votre truc.

Leurs actions ont toujours une importance

Et la gloire que ça apportera.

A présent avancez et essayez-moi

Car j'ai fini ma chanson.

Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir peur

Car je n'ai _jamais_ tort !"

La grande Salle explosa en applaudissement quand la chanson s'arrêta, et Severus et moi nous sommes glissés dans les deux chaises vides laissées à la table des professeurs, qui étaient aux deux extrémités l'une de l'autre. Heureusement, personne ne remarqua notre entrée, parce que McGonagall avait commencé à annoncer les noms des premières années.

J'applaudissais alors que chaque enfant était réparti dans sa future maison, mangeai quand la nourriture arriva et tins une conversation polie, évitant tous les sujets qui s'approchaient trop près de mon passé. J'étais assez préparé avec ce tissu de mensonges que j'avais construit depuis que j'avais accepté de prendre le poste.

Personne ne saurait qui j'étais.

A la fin du dîner, quand les préfets conduisaient les élèves dans leurs salles communes, Albus m'approcha. Mon coeur s'effondra, bien que j'aie toujours aimé parler avec lui quand j'étais plus jeune.

"Monsieur James. Un mot avec vous dans mon bureau quand vous êtes prêt ?" dit-il et, alors que c'était exprimé comme une question, je savais que c'était vraiment un ordre. Pas dans un sens conventionnel pourtant. Albus vous chasserait simplement d'une manière que vous ne remarqueriez jamais et ne vous donnerait pas de choix sauf de parler avec lui.

"Très bien."

_Putain de merde_


	4. 03 : changer de noms, changer de visages

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire : 

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrait par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Chapitre III**

Changer de visages, changer de noms

I want you to remember

_(Je veux que tu te souviennes)_  
A love so full it could send us all ways

_(Un amour si plein qu'il nous envoies partout)_  
I want you to surrender

_(je veux que tu te rendes)_  
All my feelings rose today

_(Tous mes sentiments se dressent aujourd'hui)_  
And I want you to remain

_(Et je veux que tu restes)_  
The power of children can amaze

_(Le pouvoir des enfants peut étonner)_  
I'll try not to complain

_(J'essaierai de ne pas me plaindre)_  
I know that's a pisser baby  
_(Je sais que c'est un bébé pissoux)_

The chemicals between us

_(La chimie entre nous)_  
The walls that lie between us

_(Les murs qui restent entre nous)_  
Lying in this bed

_(Allongés dans ce lit)_  
The chemicals displaced

_(La chimie déplacée)_  
There is no lonlier place

_(Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus solitaire)_  
Than lying in this bed

_(Qu'allongé dans ce lit)_

I want you to remember

_(Je veux que tu te souviennes)_  
Everything you said

_(Tout ce que tu as dit)_  
Every driven word

_(Tous les mots dirigés)_  
Like a hammer, hell, to my head

_(Comme un marteau, enfer, sur ma tête)_

The chemicals between us

_(La chimie entre nous)_  
There is no lonlier place

_(Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus solitaire)_  
Then lying in this bed

_(Qu'allongé dans ce lit)_  
The chemicals displaced

_(La chimie déplacée)_  
There is no lonlier place

_(Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus solitaire)_  
Than lying in this bed

_(Qu'allongé dans ce lit)_

The chemicals between us

_(La chimie entre nous)_  
Lying in this bed

_(Allongée dans ce lit)_

We're of the hollow men

_(Nous sommes les hommes vides)_  
We are the naked ones

_(Nous sommes les nus)_  
We never meant you harm

_(Nous n'avons jamais voulu te blesser)_  
Never meant you wrong

_(Ne t'avons jamais voulu de tort)_  
I'd like to thank

_(J'aimerais remercier)_  
All of my lovers, lovers, lovers

_(Tous mes amants, amants, amants)_

The chemicals between us

_(La chimie entre nous)_  
The army of achievers  
_(L'armée de gagneurs)_

Lying in this bed

_(Allongée dans ce lit)_  
The chemicals displaced

_(La chimie déplacée)_  
There is no lonlier face

_(Il n'y a pas de visage plus solitaire)_  
Than lying in this bed

_(Qu'allongé dans ce lit)_

The chemicals between us

_(La chimie entre nous)_

* * *

Je fis mon chemin vers le bureau de Dumbledore et, miraculeusement, je parvins à ne pas me perdre. Après six ans passés loin, je me souvenais toujours de mon chemin dans le château. Ce n'est pas pour dire qu'il n'y eut pas quelques tournants faux vite corrigés, mais je suis un homme, alors ne vous moquez pas trop de moi. J'aime être fier, quelque peu, de mes compétences de navigation. 

Alors que je parcourais les couloirs, il y avait une chose qui m'agaçait. Le directeur ne m'avait pas présenté aux élèves ou au reste de l'équipe enseignante. Il y avait sûrement eu des réunions du personnel avant le début du semestre, et pourtant je n'avais pas été informé. L'homme avait requis (tout net) que je prenne la place, mais il n'avait pas trouvé nécessaire de m'inviter à connaître le travail de l'équipe et de l'école.

Je voulais me sentir blessé ou offensé mais pour quelque raison, je ne pouvais pas parvenir à me mettre en colère. Malgré tout le ressentiment qui s'était accumulé à l'encontre d'Albus au cours des ans à cause de la manière dont il utilisait les gens, l'homme _savait_ ce qu'il faisait. Il avait une raison pour tout, et avait réussi à faire que les choses s'arrangent pour le mieux, ou peu s'en fallait.

Ignorant mon malaise devant la situation, je décidai que je demanderais à l'homme à propos de ses motivations.

Quand j'atteins son bureau, la statue de la gargouille avait été laissée ouverte, donc je le pris comme une invitation à entrer...

Ce fut mon erreur, et je n'étais d'aucune façon préparé pour ce que j'allais entendre : deux voix se disputant, l'une profonde et paternelle, en réussissant à ne pas être condescendante, l'autre plus profonde et rauque, ou plutôt Rogue.

"Je ne peux pas voir pourquoi vous avez engagé cet homme, Albus. Pas plus que je ne vois pourquoi vous avez renvoyé le dernier professeur, vint la voix de Severus. Il n'y avait rien de mal avec elle. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi bien informée sur son sujet qu'on aurait pu l'espérer, mais elle enseignait à ses étudiants ce qu'il était requis qu'ils sachent, et elle ne les a pas blessés ou mis, eux ou l'école, en danger ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit !"

Ma première réaction fut la surprise devant l'éclat de Severus. Je ne l'avais vu comme ça qu'une fois auparavant, et pour une raison bien meilleure. Ce n'était simplement pas normal.

Ma seconde réaction fut de faire demi-tour et d'attendre que Severus descende les escaliers.

Ma troisième réaction fut de rester et d'écouter Albus se défendre. Il semblait que le vieil homme rusé avait orchestré plus que ce que j'avais pensé.

Beaucoup de gens m'avaient dit de penser à mes actions pourtant et, voyant comment je n'avais pas tant de temps pour prendre une décision, je restai avec la réaction qui avait pris le plus de pensée.

La voix d'Albus était calme et imperturbable. Je pouvais l'imaginer là, caressant la tête de Fumseck alors qu'il parlait, la personnalisation de la tranquillité. "Je n'ai pas renvoyé Lazeana, mon cher garçon. Je lui ai simplement suggéré que ses talents auraient peut-être été mieux employés à enseigner ailleurs." Je pouvais alors le voir là, assis fièrement dans son siège alors qu'il disait : "De plus, elle avait un profond intérêt pour aider les sorciers défavorisés d'Afrique. Je lui ai simplement donné la petite poussée dont elle avait besoin pour réaliser son rêve."

"La bousculade" grommela Severus dans sa barbe.

Le plus vieux sorcier continua comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le commentaire de l'autre. "Je crois, fils, que tu es beaucoup trop paranoïaque à propos de tout ce problème. Tu sautes vite sur les conclusions."

"Je ne suis pas paranoïaque, _Albus_." Le nom avait été prononcé avec venin. "Je le sentais venir. Et je vous en ai prévenu l'année dernière. J'espérais seulement que vous tiendriez compte de mes avertissements."

"Tu n'es plus un espion, Severus."

"Foutaises ! Je sais ce que je vois !" protesta le brun avec colère.

Je l'entendis bouger pour partir donc je me glissais silencieusement au bas des escaliers, mais j'entendis le dernier commentaire du directeur. "Malgré tes doutes, je t'assure que je confierais ma vie à Ethan James, et l'ai déjà fait auparavant. Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir."

Il y avait un air de dureté dans la voix d'Albus que j'avais rarement entendu. Ca m'aurait laissé tremblant si j'avais été à la place de Severus, mais le connaissant, il avait probablement juste lancé un regard noir au directeur avant de s'en aller en tempêtant, ses robes noires tournoyant derrière lui.

Il semblait difficile d'imaginer l'homme sans ses robes ondulant derrière lui comme une cape. Ca semblait une marque de fabrique, comme la mine renfrognée, le regard froid et ses yeux noir profond.

Je me tenais à l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore alors que Snape sortait (il ne semblait plus normal de l'appeler Severus, vu comme il pensait que j'allais apporter la chute de Poudlard ou quelque chose de pareillement scandaleux.) Lui, bien sûr, me lança un regard noir quand il me vit.

"Le Directeur aimerait que vous montiez maintenant", dit-il vicieusement avant de s'en aller, n'attendant pas ma réponse.

Je me sentis soudain incroyablement nerveux alors que je montais ces escaliers pour la seconde fois. Je me souvenais que quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'étais toujours nerveux. Je ne venais dans le bureau de Dumbledore que quand j'avais enfreint, ou été accusé d'enfreindre, une des règles de l'école, et que je m'attendais à être exclus. Le fait que ce n'était jamais arrivé ne refroidissait pas la peur, mais l'augmentait plutôt car j'avais le sentiment d'être extrêmement chanceux d'avoir échappé à tous les incidents sans exception.

J'avais ce genre de sentiment à ce moment là aussi.

"Ethan", appela Albus, me choquant à m'en faire bouger. "S'il te plaît, entre."

J'entrai dans son bureau, et c'était exactement comme je m'en souvenais.

J'avais raison aussi. Fumseck était assis sur ses genoux.

"Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît", dit-il, faisant un geste vers une chaise, et j'obéis. Il continua à parler. "Je suis terriblement désolé que tu ais eu à entendre ma conversation avec Severus, mais je t'assure que son opinion n'est pas fondée."

Je le fixai avec incrédulité. Il savait que je l'espionnais, écoutant ses conversations privées, et pourtant, il n'était pas en colère. A la place, il s'excusait ! Il ne semblait pas dérangé pour le moins du monde. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore, je me serais interrogé sur sa santé mentale, mais c'était juste la manière dont marchait son esprit.

"Je suis désolé pour mon intrusion, répondis-je à la place de le questionner. Je n'avais aucun droit d'écouter vos conversations privées."

"Non sens ! s'exclama le sorcier à la barbe blanche. Nous parlions de toi et, en fait, c'était précisément le sujet dont je souhaitais te parler."

"Monsieur ?" J'étais confus. Complètement et totalement confus. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

"Les gens sont toujours tendus, même après la défaite de Voldemort. Ils n'accepteront pas rapidement des étrangers parmi eux. Vu comme personne ne te connaît comme ayant été un étudiant à Poudlard, ils ne te feront pas déjà volontairement confiance."

J'essayai de commenter, mais il ne me donna pas cette chance.

"Je suis sûr que tu te demandes pourquoi tu n'as pas été présenté au reste des professeurs et pourquoi tu n'as pas été invité aux réunions du personnel." _Droit au but comme d'habitude, Albus_. "C'est à cause de la méfiance générale. La plupart des postes ont été occupés par des personnes qui se connaissent bien. J'avais l'impression qu'il serait mieux pour toi d'être absent jusqu'à ce que tu ais fait connaissance avec tes pairs."

"Comme c'était sage de votre part, grommelai-je. Maintenant, si c'est tout ?"

Me tournant pour partir, je m'arrêtai quand Albus m'appela.

"Ethan, je sais que tu as grandement souffert du fardeau placé sur tes épaules par ce monde, et je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je comprends que tu désires laisser ton passé derrière toi, mais souviens-toi, c'_est_ ce qui t'a fait. Nous t'avons injustement utilisé, et je le regrette profondément, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Accepteras-tu mes plus sincères excuses ?"

Je ne me retournai pas pour lui faire face, sachant que je n'aurais pas été capable de me contrôler. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir craquer et pleurer sur son épaule ou de vouloir tordre son cou.

"Vous avez peut-être un point à propos du passé me façonnant, mais il ne contrôle pas mon futur. De plus, je ne suis pas cette personne d'il y a six ou sept ans, donc, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser devant moi. Vous auriez dû vous excuser devant lui." Mes poings étaient serrés à mes côtés, et j'étais sûr que mes articulations blanchissaient.

Si je m'étais retourné, j'aurais été capable de voir Dumbledore pencher sa tête, comme pour dire 'J'ai essayé'.

"Tu as tort, mon cher garçon. Pour le moment, ton passé contrôle tout."

J'ignorai son commentaire, bien qu'il toucha plus de cordes que je n'aurais cru possible.

"Bonne nuit, Professeur", dis-je.

"Bonne nuit, Ethan." Je tressaillis intérieurement. Sa voix semblait si fatiguée. Il essayait de son mieux de se réconcilier avec moi, mais je n'étais pas prêt, n'étais pas sûr de quand j'allais être prêt, n'étais pas sûr de vouloir être prêt.

Ca et le fait que la lassitude pouvait très bien être un rôle. Dumbledore était bon à ça.

* * *

Je ne savais pas où les elfes de maison avaient emmené mes affaires, pas plus que je ne savais où était ma chambre, donc j'allai aux cuisines, chatouillai la poire et entrai. Les elfes de maison sursautèrent quand j'entrai, quelques uns se cachant, bien que je puisse voir leurs oreilles qui pointaient de sous les tables. Quelques uns se tinrent simplement là, les yeux écarquillés, leurs vêtements faits de sac de pommes de terre pendant de leurs corps maigres. Puis un, habillé de couleurs vives, s'avança et parla. 

"Maître James ! Monsieur ! Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?"

Je souris au visage familier.

"Tu es Dobby, n'est-ce pas ?" Il sembla si choqué quand je dis son nom. "Je me demandais si tu pourrais me conduire à mes affaires. Je semble ne pas être au courant d'où sont mes appartements.

Il acquiesça avec ferveur. "Par-là, Maître James !"

Je le suivis alors qu'il parlait joyeusement de Poudlard et de sa collection de chaussettes. Je me souvenais clairement comment il avait été libéré, recevant accidentellement ma chaussette de Lucius Malfoy. Il était habillé aussi vivement qu'il l'avait toujours été et ça me fit sourire.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à la porte d'une pièce juste au-dessus des cachots. Dobby m'informa que je pouvais changer le mot de passe chaque fois que je le souhaitais. Je le remerciai et lui demandai d'attendre dehors pendant que je réaggrandissais mes bagages et sortais deux paires de chaussettes colorées que j'avais eues à mon anniversaire comme cadeaux amusants.

Je les lui présentais et ses yeux devinrent aussi grands que des soucoupes. Il sourit et, oubliant le comportement séant, il me serra dans ses bras et je rendis l'étreinte.

"Vous êtes un grand homme, Maître James. Vous me rappelez Harry Potter. Est-ce que vous avez jamais entendu parlé de lui ? Il était un grand homme aussi. Très grand homme."

Je secouai légèrement la tête, je l'avais aidé à devenir libre, mais je n'étais d'aucune manière grand.

"Si jamais je vois un homme aussi grand que lui, je m'assurerai de lui envoyer tes salutations."

"Vraiment ?" répondit Dobby avec excitation.

"Oui" répondis-je, souriant avec lassitude.

J'allais entrer dans la pièce, mais Dobby parla une dernière fois. "Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Maître James, vraiment quoi que ce soit, vous le dîtes à Dobby, et il l'aura pour vous."

"Oui Dobby, et merci."

Il disparut dans un pop, et j'entrai alors dans la chambre.

J'étais soudain si épuisé que je ne m'ennuyais même pas à regarder la chambre avant de balayer les choses du lit double, les faisant tomber au hasard sur le sol avant de me glisser sous les couvertures. Je m'endormis en un instant et j'eus, pour la première fois depuis que j'avais accepté ce boulot, un sommeil plaisant et sans rêve.


	5. 04 : Seul dans les mensonges

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire : 

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

**Seul dans les mensonges**

Jamie's on the bathroom floor she don't know why

_(Jamie est sur le sol de la salle de bain, elle ne sait pas pourquoi)_  
She's shaking underneath the sink can't feel a thing

_(Elle tremble en dessous le lavabo, (la virgule n'est pas plutôt là ? et c'est elle qui ne peut rien sentir…) ne peut ressentir quoi que ce soit)_  
She'd love to live a life she's afraid of failure

_(Elle aimerait vivre une vie, elle a peur de l'échec)_  
With all the voices in her head

_(Avec toutes les voix dans sa tête)_  
Now what was that I thought I hear you scream

_(Maintenant, était-ce ce que je pense, je t'ai entendu crier)_

I know you can feel it

_(Je sais que tu peux le sentir)_  
You're already there

_(Tu es déjà là)_  
Asleep underwater

_(endormi sous l'eau)_  
Just screaming for air

_(Hurlant juste pour de l'air)_  
I know you can feel it

_(Je sais que tu peux le sentir)_  
You're already...

_(Tu es déjà...)_

Don't you know we're freaks and creatures

_(Ne sais-tu pas que nous sommes des monstres et des créatures)_  
Wake up I can almost see the light

_(Réveille-toi, je peux presque voir la lumière)_  
I think we're alone here you and I

_(Je pense que nous sommes seuls ici toi et moi)_  
I think we're alone left wondering why

_(Je pense que nous sommes laissés seuls, nous demandant pourquoi)_  
I think we're alone here you and I

_(Je pense que nous sommes seuls ici toi et moi)_  
I think we're alone in the universe tonight

_(Je pense que nous sommes seuls dans l'univers ce soir)_

Alex on the last train home from god knows where

_(Alex, dans le dernier train de la maison en provenance de dieu savait où)_  
A million miles away from where he thought he'd be

_(Un million de miles de là où il pensait qu'il serait)_  
He's got his suit his tie his drink his MTV

_(Il a son costume, sa cravatte, sa boisson, son MTV)_  
He's trading all his life away

_(Il vend sa vie)_  
You can't escape we're all infected now

_(Tu ne peux pas t'échapper, nous sommes tous infectés maintenant)_

I know you can feel it

_(Je sais que tu peux le sentir)_  
You're already there

_(Tu es déjà là)_  
Asleep underwater

_(endormi sous l'eau)_  
Just screaming for air

_(Hurlant juste pour de l'air)_  
I know you can feel it

_(Je sais que tu peux le sentir)_  
You're already...

_(Tu es déjà...)_  
Don't you know we're freaks and creatures

_(Ne sais-tu pas que nous sommes des monstres et des créatures)_  
Wake up I can almost see the light

_(Réveille-toi, je peux presque voir la lumière)_

I think we're alone here you and I

_(Je pense que nous sommes seuls ici toi et moi)_  
I think we're alone in the universe tonight

_(Je pense que nous sommes seuls dans l'univers ce soir)_

We're all infected now

_(Nous sommes tous infectés maintenant)_  
I know you can feel it

_(Je sais que tu peux le sentir)_  
You're already there

_(Tu es déjà là)_  
Asleep underwater

_(endormi sous l'eau)_  
Just screaming for air

_(Hurlant juste pour de l'air)_  
I know you can feel it

_(Je sais que tu peux le sentir)_  
You're already...

_(Tu es déjà...)_

Don't you know we're freaks and creatures

_(Ne sais-tu pas que nous sommes des monstres et des créatures)_  
Wake up I can almost see the light

_(Réveille-toi, je peux presque voir la lumière)_

I think we're alone here you and I

_(Je pense que nous sommes seuls ici toi et moi)_  
I think we're alone left wondering why

_(Je pense que nous sommes laissés seuls, nous demandant pourquoi)_  
I think we're alone here you and I

_(Je pense que nous sommes seuls ici toi et moi)_  
I think we're alone in the universe tonight

_(Je pense que nous sommes seuls dans l'univers ce soir)_

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose de chaud et de définitivement poilu reposant contre ma tête, alors que je me réveillai à quelque heure impossible avant l'aube. Bougeant lentement pour ne pas réveiller la dite mystérieuse chose poilue, je m'asseyais pour y jeter un oeil. 

Etendu sur mon oreiller, il y avait un chat himalayen assez petit et, quelle coïncidence, poilu. Il se réveilla, pencha la tête et me regarda avec les yeux bleus les plus brillants que j'avais jamais vu. Ils avaient l'air vraiment étranges. C'était presque comme si sa posture essayait de dire : "Comment oses-tu me réveiller aussi tôt ? Allonge-toi et rends-moi mon oreiller."

Je secouai ma tête un peu et gloussai. Tendant la main, je grattai le chat derrière une oreille et souris quand il ronronna. Puis je me levai et m'étirai, levant les bras au-dessus de ma tête et me tenant sur la pointe des pieds. Mon dos craqua un peu et je grimaçai. Il semblait que je devenais vieux, et j'avais seulement vingt-quatre ans. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer les bruits que je ferais quand j'en aurais quarante.

Je regardai derrière moi et vis le chat me fixer intensément. Si je n'en avais rien su, j'aurais dit que le chat se moquait de moi. Il avait les mêmes manières que mon parrain quand il trouvait quelque chose de drôle dans sa forme animagus.

"Stupide chat, grommelai-je, je ne suis pas vieux."

Il bailla puis s'étira, semblant ennuyé. "Bien sûr, si tu le dis" semblait-il répondre.

Je secouai la tête pour me débarrasser de ma folie embrumée de sommeil. Mes amis avaient vraiment raison. J'étais fou. Je me tenais dans ma chambre à dieu savait quelle heure du matin, pensant qu'un chat me parlait.

Je le savais ! Je devenais sénile !

... Mais attendez... c'était quelque chose qui allait avec le grand âge, et je ne devenais pas vieux. Putain ! Le chat me rendait fou.

L'ignorant délibérément, je commençai à analyser ma chambre. Je ne serais pas capable de retourner dormir bientôt, donc je décidai d'utiliser le temps avec lequel j'étais collé. Derrière moi, j'entendis le chat sauter du lit et bouger pour me rejoindre. Il vint et commença à frotter ses flancs contre mes jambes. Je me penchai pour le caresser à nouveau puis retournais vers le lit.

La chambre en elle-même était assez dépouillée. Il n'y avait pas de décorations sur les murs, les couvertures et l'édredon sur le lit étaient d'un blanc neutre, et la chambre était d'un bois dur assez banal. Le lit était un habituel lit double avec un matelas confortable, et il y avait un bureau dans le coin. Ca ressemblait basiquement à une pièce où personne n'avait vécu. C'était propre, ce qui voulait dire que les elfes de maison avaient continué à s'en occuper, mais personne n'y avait mis de petites touches personnelles.

C'était logique, en considérant que je venais juste d'emménager.

Je décidai de remédier à ça, cependant.

Je me levai une fois de plus et allai vers mes malles, qui avaient été poussées sans discrimination au milieu de la pièce. J'allai vers ma malle à vêtements en premier et commençai à tout jeter sur le lit. Sortirent mes nombreux pantalons en cuir et chemises serrées.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime porter ces vêtements. J'ai commencé par porter des vêtements normaux, mais mon colocataire, Kestor, a réussi à me forcer à en changer pour des concerts après avoir appris que je pouvais jouer de la batterie et après m'avoir offert une place dans un groupe.

"Aucun batteur d'un groupe de rock alternatif ne va porter de jeans en patchworks rafistolés et de sweat-shirts trop grands !" avait-il dit quand il avait regardé mon placard une nuit. "Demain, après le travail, je te traîne en ville pour t'acheter quelques vêtements décents. On dirait que tu vis dans les vêtements usés de quelqu'un d'autre. Je serais embarrassé d'être vu avec toi !"

Kestor m'avait emmené à travers toute la ville, juste comme il l'avait promis, et j'avais fini avec des pantalons en cuir et des chemises moulantes. Aussi inconfortables qu'ils étaient au début que je les avais, je m'étais habitué à eux, et ils étaient devenus une seconde peau.

J'attrapai une poignée de cintres et accrochais les pantalons et les chemises pour qu'ils ne se froissent pas, puis je fouillai dans ma malle à nouveau. A présent venaient les vêtements plus confortables et décontractés : jeans, t-shirt et autres sweat. Je jetai un lot de t-shirt dans la commode et suspendis le reste dans le placard.

Puis il y avait les robes rangées en sécurité dessous tous mes vêtements pour que mes amis, qui étaient fouineurs de nature mais extrêmement paresseux, ne les trouvent pas. Je les accrochai mais en gardai une à mettre pendant mes leçons de la journée. Je pensais un court instant continuer à porter celle que j'avais sur moi à présent, mais le fait de m'endormir avec me l'avait quelque peu froissé.

Pour ranger le reste de mes affaires, je dus explorer le reste de mes appartements. Il y avait une petite salle de bain accolée à la chambre, mais je la trouvais un peu déconcertante, parce que tout était blanc : les murs, le carrelage, la douche et la baignoire, le lavabo, les toilettes. C'était complètement d'un blanc pur.

Un rapide charme fit des merveilles, teintant la salle de bain de divers tons de vert. Je savais que c'étaient les couleurs des Serpentard, mais c'étaient aussi mes couleurs préférées, et elles me faisaient me sentir plus à l'aise.

Je mis là toutes mes affaires de toilette et cosmétiques puis allai dans les autres pièces.

Je les avais à première vue manquées quand j'étais passé au travers la nuit dernière. Les mots d'Albus m'avaient quelque peu secoué et j'étais épuisé, donc j'avais des excuses.

Ces pièces étaient beaucoup plus agréables que ma chambre. Il y avait une petite cuisine complète avec une gazinière, un évier, des placards et un frigo, tous enchantés pour marcher comme des machines moldues. Albus avait dû ordonner à quelqu'un de les amener pour moi, supposant correctement que je serais plus à l'aise avec eux qu'avec leurs équivalents sorciers, au moins pour le moment.

Aussi dans la cuisine, il y avait une large table en chêne sombre entourée de six chaises à dossier haut sculptées avec élaboration. C'était magnifique, mais aussi une plaisanterie assez cruelle, même si non intentionnelle. A la vitesse où allaient les choses, si l'évaluation de Dumbledore des sentiments des professeurs envers moi était correcte, je n'aurais pas assez de personnes voulant me parler et s'asseoir autours de cette table.

Finalement rattaché à la cuisine, il y avait le salon. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque en érable qui atteignait presque le plafond contre un mur, deux canapés et une petite table basse en face d'une cheminée en pierre symétrique. Le tailleur de pierre qui l'avait créée avait fait un travail étonnant. Ce devait être la chose la plus belle de mes appartements...

C'était jusqu'à ce que je vois la vue que j'avais sur l'extérieur. Mes appartements donnaient droit sur le lac. Les nombreux arbres et autres plantes poussant dehors étaient à couper le souffle. J'étais sûr que ça aurait l'air étonnant en hiver aussi.

Il y avait au moins une chose pour laquelle être reconnaissant d'avoir accepté le poste. Je n'aurais jamais vu quelque chose comme ça à Londres.

Je retournai à mes malles et commençai à remplir la bibliothèque, donnant à la chambre un air un peu plus habité. Je décidai spontanément que si les professeurs ne me détestaient pas trop, je demanderais au Professeur Chourave si ça la dérangerait de me donner quelques plantes à mettre dans ma chambre. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment formé d'opinion sur l'herbologie, ou de la botanique dans le monde Moldu, mais j'aimais regarder les plantes, et les faire pousser. Elles seraient agréables pour remplir les espaces vides de la bibliothèque.

Finalement, je retournai vers mes malles pour sortir les divers trucs hétéroclites qui n'allaient vraiment nulle part, quand je vis une petite boite à chaussures sous l'un d'eux. Elle était fermée avec du gros scotch marron, donc ça me demanda un peu d'effort pour l'ouvrir, mais à l'intérieur, il y avait une lettre de mes amis et un petit paquet rempli de toute ma nourriture non–périssable préférée.

Il y avait des Mars, une canette de soda, une petite boite de gâteaux Ritz, et beaucoup de chewing-gum. Je ris un peu. Mes amis n'étaient pas les gens les plus réfléchis et ils prévoyaient rarement quoique ce soit. Qu'ils aient réussi à faire se faufiler cette boite au fond de mes bagages était étonnant.

Je mis la boîte sur le comptoir de la cuisine, mais ne lis pas la lettre. Je savais que ça allait seulement me faire me sentir coupable. J'avais menti à mes amis à propos de l'endroit où j'allais. Je leur avais dit que j'allais dans une petite ville que je savais être quelque part près de Poudlard. J'étais même allé aussi loin que de m'acheter un appartement là-bas.

Je vivais un mensonge dans deux mondes, et je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle.

Je me laissai glisser contre le comptoir, me sentant soudain horrible et dégoûté de moi-même, même si je savais qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire à propos de ça. Je ne pouvais pas le dire à mes amis parce que soit ils ne me croiraient pas, soit ils le diraient au reste du monde et je ne pouvais pas trahir le monde sorcier comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas me révéler au monde sorcier parce qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen pour moi de partir après.

J'étais sûr que j'allais finir par faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de commencer à pleurer, mais je sentis alors quelque chose se frotter à nouveau contre mes jambes.

C'était ce stupide chat !

Je gloussai légèrement, mais ça sortit plus comme un son étranglé. Je m'en fichais. Je me penchais, le pris et me blottis un peu contre lui. Il ronronna à nouveau.

Je me sentis mieux.

Le chat n'avait pas de collier, donc je ne connaissais pas son nom, mais c'était un mâle. J'allais l'amener dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner pour voir s'il appartenait à quelqu'un.

Il s'assit sur mes genoux pendant quelques temps alors que je me tournais en ridicule avec le canapé, essayant de le métamorphoser dans le même style que le canapé en cuir assez confortable que Kestor et moi avions dans l'appartement. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si j'ai un faible pour le cuir ? C'était parfaitement normal. De plus, j'avais désespérément besoin de pratiquer des sorts plus larges, et de me familiariser avec ma nouvelle baguette.

C'était une baguette assez agréable, de douze pouces, faite de cerisier cette fois, solide. Elle avait une écaille de dragon et, curieusement, une plume de Fumseck. Ca avait été une surprise quand j'ai été informé de ça. C'était rassurant pourtant, parce que ma baguette était quelque peu semblable à celle que j'avais perdue.

La seule chose que j'ai à dire à propos de performer de la magie sans baguette est que, alors que c'est plus facile à faire, ça ne semble pas aussi... "propre", peut-être. Je crois qu'une des fonctions d'une baguette est de filtrer la magie qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière utilise. Je n'ai aucun moyen de tester ma théorie, cependant. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de magie sans baguette avant, à l'école, donc je ne connais pas de sorcier à qui je pourrais en parler.

Je commençais à dodeliner de la tête et à rêver sur le canapé après avoir réussi à le transformer en un agréable canapé en cuir, mais j'étais bien réveillé quand le chat commença à vagir sur moi. Le soleil était levé, donc je regardais la vieille montre que Remus m'avait offert une fois à Noël, parce que celle que j'avais s'était cassée et que les seules montres que je pouvais trouver étaient digitales et se déglinguaient à un mile de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Il était presque sept heures. Réalisant que je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps, je fis descendre le chat de mes genoux et courus vers la douche. Une fois propre, je m'habillai, rassemblai mes livres et textes dans un sac que je lançai sur mon épaule. Il était huit heures moins le quart à ce moment là. Je quittai la pièce et le chat me suivit.

Je souris une nouvelle fois. Ce chat semblait avoir une manière de me remonter le moral.

J'arrivai bien en avance dans la Grande Salle et pris un siège à côté de Madame Chourave. Elle sembla quelque peu choquée, mais je lui souris et lui demandai comment allaient les maenadons. Je me souvenais qu'elle en avait parlé à la fête de rentrée. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de vigne incroyablement forte, mais impossible à contrôler. Ils étaient utiles en potion et pour faire des filets, si je me rappelais bien.

Cela conduisit à une discussion intéressante sur la manière de faire pousser différentes plantes, et je lui parlai de mes théories, ce qui la conduisit à m'offrir quelques pots de plantes à faire pousser et sur lesquelles tester mes théories, ce qui était exactement ce que je prévoyais.

Nous étions sur le point de nous lancer dans un autre débat quand le chat, qui avait été jusqu'ici assis sur le sol, sauta sur mes genoux, me faisant presque renverser ma tasse de café.

Dumbledore se leva aussi à ce moment là.

Je regardai autours de moi et vis que la Grande Salle était remplie d'étudiants.

Je remarquai trois nouveaux visages que je n'avais pas vus la nuit auparavant assis de l'autre côté du directeur.

Ron, Hermione et Charlie.

"J'aimerais faire quelques annonces et vous présenter quelques nouveaux professeurs. Ils n'ont pas été capables d'être là la nuit dernière, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle nous avons repoussé les présentations à ce matin."

Oh, pensais-je stupidement.

Le chat miaula sur mes genoux, et je suis sûr qu'il disait : "Quelle remarque intelligente, Bozo."

* * *

Merci à Cyzia pour être ma beta et pour les merveilleuses corrections qu'elle me fournit ! 


	6. 05 : Bonbon au Citron

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Chapitre V**

**Bonbon au citron ?  
**

Je ne sus pas vraiment quoi penser quand je les vis tous les trois. Charlie n'avait pas beaucoup vieilli depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais vu. Il avait été si pris par ses études sur les dragons, cependant, que j'étais simplement surpris de le voir à Poudlard.

Ron non plus n'était pas si différent de mes souvenirs. Il s'était étoffé en six ans, et ses cheveux étaient plus courts, mais à part ça, il était pareil. Une fois de plus, cependant, je fus surpris de le voir à Poudlard. J'aurais supposé qu'il aurait joué au Quidditch pour les Canons ou qu'il aurait travaillé au Ministère.

Aucune de ces surprises n'étaient comparables d'aucune manière au choc que je reçus d'Hermione. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle soit à Poudlard. D'une certaine manière, enseigner n'était pas si loin que d'avoir son nez plongé dans les livres pendant plus de sept ans.

Ce qui me choqua le plus à son sujet fut son apparence. Elle avait certainement changé ces dernières années. De manière similaire au Bal de Noël de ma quatrième année, ses cheveux n'étaient plus broussailleux mais lisses et coupés courts, de sorte que ça encadrait joliment son visage.

Elle portait également des lunettes à présent, sans doute à force de plisser les yeux dans le noir pour lire.

Le changement le plus remarquable, cependant, était son visage. Alors que des années de négligence envers son apparence pendant l'école puis simplement le manque de temps pendant la dernière année de la guerre l'avait laissée avec un air de garçon, les dernières six années avaient été extrêmement douces.

Elle aussi s'était étoffée, bien que d'une manière plus esthétique, et j'aurais été enclin à l'appeler canon si j'avais penché de ce côté. Etant ce que j'étais, je pouvais admettre sa beauté, à cause de son visage plus rond et de son air propre, mais j'aurais été plus enclin à admirer quelqu'un de l'apparence de Severus...

... Et vous ne m'avez pas entendu juste dire ça. Cette pensée est venue de nulle part, et je n'étais d'aucune manière attiré par cet homme.

Je jure que j'ai eu l'impression que ce maudit chat himalayen pouvait ricaner sur mes genoux.

Je caressais négligemment sa tête alors que j'attendais brièvement que Dumbledore fasse ses annonces et présentations.

"J'aimerais d'abord vous présenter deux nouveaux professeurs, commença Dumbledore. Puisque notre ancien professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques a décidé de retourner à ses occupations de Gardiens des Clés pour s'occuper mieux de la Forêt Interdite, Charles Weasley a accepté de venir de Roumanie pour reprendre cette classe.

"De plus, à cause du départ à la retraite de Madame Bibine, Ronald Weasley enseignera le vol sur balais et reprendra également le programme de Quidditch.

"J'aimerais que vous les accueilliez tous les deux."

La Grande Salle explosa en applaudissements mais je pouvais voir quelques étudiants secouer la tête. Comment allaient-ils garder deux Professeurs Weasley dans le rang ?

"La deuxième annonce que j'aimerais faire est quelque peu liée à la première, continua Dumbledore une fois que les applaudissements s'étaient tus. J'aimerais vous représenter votre Professeur d'Etude des Moldus, à présent Madame Ronald Weasley, car ils se sont mariés pendant l'été."

Une fois de plus, la Grande Salle fut remplie d'applaudissements et de félicitations, ainsi que d'un faible son de confusion à garder trois Professeurs Weasley dans le rang. Par-dessus ça, pourtant, je pus presque entendre Snape grommeler pour lui-même quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Oh non, pas une autre génération." Si j'avais regardé vers lui, j'aurais pu le voir secouer légèrement la tête de consternation.

Moi, d'un autre côté, j'étais à peine capable de contenir mon choc. Tout mon contrôle était concentré à ne pas laisser ma mâchoire s'affaisser. J'avais su que Ron avait le béguin pour Hermione, parce qu'il me l'avait dit pendant notre cinquième année, mais l'idée d'Hermione étant mariée à autre chose que ses livres ou ses études était pratiquement inconcevable.

Ma confusion fut coupée court, cependant, quand Dumbledore fit sa dernière annonce. "Enfin, j'aimerais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, vu que Mademoiselle Lazeana enseigne maintenant en Afrique, le Professeur Ethan James."

Mes applaudissements n'étaient pas aussi grands que ceux des Weasley. C'était compréhensible étant donné que la famille Weasley était en fait assez bien connue. Une fois que Voldemort avait envoyé ses Mangemorts effectuer des raids, Cornélius Fudge avait été viré de son bureau. Même alors, il avait toujours défendu que ce n'était pas le retour de Voldemort, mais plutôt un groupe de sorciers fous essayant d'instiller la peur dans la populace sorcière, et qu'on s'en occuperait bientôt.

Je pense personnellement que c'était un mélange des deux, mais le premier était définitivement plus important, et Fudge avait simplement fermé les yeux. Il était clair que l'homme était incompétent, et les gens ne l'auraient pas supporté. Si ses pairs ne l'avaient pas démis, je pense que nous aurions eu une émeute sur les bras en plus d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il y eut des moments où je commençais à me demander si l'homme était juste incompétent ou simplement brillant, car il y eut plus de morts pendant ma cinquième année pendant qu'il était au pouvoir que pendant les trois années suivantes ensemble...

... Et ça faisait beaucoup de sang versé...

Je tressaillis à la pensée du nombre de morts inutiles qu'il y aurait eu en plus s'il n'avait pas été viré ; un côté combattant l'autre alors qu'ils désiraient tous les deux exactement la même chose.

... Mais j'ai l'habitude de digresser.

Après que Fudge ait été viré, Arthur Weasley fut installé à la position de Chef du Ministère de la Magie, et la famille Weasley, puisqu'elle était liée à Arthur et me connaissait, avait joué un rôle clé dans la fin de la guerre.

Après Albus Dumbledore et Sirius Black, les Weasley étaient les héros les plus connus de la guerre. Lupin aussi était connu, mais pas aussi célébré car, malgré l'acceptation ouverte d'Albus et d'Arthur des loups-garous, les gens étaient toujours mal à l'aise. Severus n'était pas un héros du tout, simplement pour un mauvais choix dans sa jeunesse. Malgré le fait d'avoir été un espion et d'avoir fourni des informations clés pour l'Ordre, les gens ne pouvaient pas voir au-delà de son passé d'ancien Mangemort.

Quant à la raison pour laquelle je ne me listais pas : Harry Potter était vu comme un martyre. Soit il était mort, soit il avait été blessé de façon grotesque dans la dernière bataille, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle personne de l'avait revu.

J'ai ri quand j'ai entendu CA au Chaudron Baveur. Aucune des suppositions n'étaient vraies, mais la dernière était plus proche de la vérité. Mon oeil manquant était grotesque. Ca ne voulait pas dire que j'en avais honte. Honte de ce qu'il représentait, oui, mais de ça, jamais.

Je retournais mes pensées vers Albus quand les applaudissements moururent. Le vieux sorcier était toujours debout et il parla une nouvelle fois.

"Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je suis sûr que vous êtes impatients d'aller en classe." Il y eut un gémissement collectif qui se répercuta dans toute la Grande Salle. "Passez une bonne première journée."

Je souris malgré moi à ça. Même si Albus était un bâtard manipulateur, il avait une manière d'apparaître complètement innocent de n'importe quel type de provocation.

Le chat miaula sur mes genoux... une fois encore.

'Bonbon au citron ?' Je pouvais presque l'entendre dire de la voix grand-paternelle d'Albus, juste après avoir été convoqué dans son bureau pour avoir fait quelque chose valant l'expulsion.

C'était définitivement amusant.

* * *

Merci à Cyzia pour être ma beta et pour les merveilleuses corrections qu'elle me fournit ! 


	7. 06 : Challenge

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire : 

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Chapter VI**  
Challenges  
  
Last call now I'm outta time 

_(Dernier appel, maintenant je suis hors du temps)_

And I don't got no valentine

_(Et je n'ai pas de valentine)_

Singled out, now I stand alone

_(Isolé, maintenant je me tiens debout seul)_

The underdog in a modern world

_(Le chien dans un monde moderne)_

Suburbia is hot tonight

_(La banlieue est chaude ce soir)_

But nothing seems to feel alright

_(Mais rien n'a l'air normal)_

I don't want your sympathy

_(Je ne veux pas de ta pitié)_

I just need a little therapy

_(J'ai juste besoin d'une petite thérapie)_

At least that's what they say to me

_(Au moins, c'est ce qu'ils me disent)_

Hey ho let's go

_(Hey ho, allons-y)_

I'm gonna start a riot

_(Je vais commencer une emeute)_

You don't wanna fight it

_(Je ne veux pas le combattre)_

One two fuck you

_(Un, deux, fuck you)_

Don't tell me what to do

_(Ne me dis pas quoi faire)_

I don't wanna be like you

_(Je ne veux pas être comme toi)_

Can't you see it's killing me

_(Ne peux-tu voir que ça me tue)_

I'm my own worst enemy

_(Je suis mon propre pire ennemi)_

Knock me down I'll keep on moving

_(Assome-moi, je continuerai de bouger)_

It's the art of losing

_(C'est l'art de perdre)_

Fit the mold and do what you're told

_(Rentre dans le moule et fais ce qu'on te dit)_

Get a job and start growing old

_(Ais un travail et commence à grandir)_

9 to 5 can make your dreams come true

_(De 9 à 5, tu peux faire devenir tes rêves réalité)_

But I don't wanna be like you

_(Mais je ne veux pas être comme toi)_

I'm not cool and I'll never be

_(Je ne suis pas cool et je ne le serai jamais)_

I break the rules and I guarantee

_(Je brise les règles et je garantis)_

I don't want your sympathy

_(Je ne veux pas de ta pitié)_

I just need a little therapy

_(J'ai juste besoin d'une petite thérapie)_

At least that's what they say to me

_(Au moins, c'est ce qu'ils me disent)_

Hey ho let's go

_(Hey ho, allons-y)_

I'm gonna start a riot

_(Je vais commencer une emeute)_

You don't wanna fight it

_(Je ne veux pas le combattre)_

One two fuck you

_(Un, deux, fuck you)_

Don't tell me what to do

_(Ne me dis pas quoi faire)_

I don't wanna be like you

_(Je ne veux pas être comme toi)_

Can't you see it's killing me

_(Ne peux tu voir que ça me tue)_

I'm my own worst enemy

_(Je suis mon propre pire ennemi)_

Knock me down I'll keep on moving

_(Assome-moi, je continuerai de bouger)_

It's the art of losing

_(C'est l'art de perdre)_

You call me a loser

_(Tu m'appelles perdant)_

Say I'm just a user

_(Dis que je suis juste un utilisateur)_

But I'll just keep on moving

_(Mais je continuerai juste à bouger)_

Cause that's the art of losing

_(Parce que c'est l'art de perdre)_

Hey ho let's go

_(Hey ho, allons-y)_

I'm gonna start a riot

_(Je vais commencer une emeute)_

You don't wanna fight it

_(Je ne veux pas le combattre)_

One two fuck you

_(Un, deux, fuck you)_

Don't tell me what to do

_(Ne me dis pas quoi faire)_

I don't wanna be like you

_(Je ne veux pas être comme toi)_

Can't you see it's killing me

_(Ne peux tu voir que ça me tue)_

I'm my own worst enemy

_(Je suis mon propre pire ennemi)_

Knock me down I'll keep on moving

_(Assome-moi, je continuerai de bouger)_

It's the art of losing

_(C'est l'art de perdre)_

Wahhhooo (It's the art of losing)

_(Wahhhooo – C'est l'art de perdre)_

Wahhhooo (It's the art of losing)

_(Wahhhooo – C'est l'art de perdre)_

We're the kids

_(Nous sommes les enfants)_

We're the kids

_(Nous sommes les enfants)_

We're the kids in America

_(Nous sommes les enfants d'Amériques)_  
We're the kids

_(Nous sommes les enfants)_

We're the kids

_(Nous sommes les enfants)_

We're the kids in America

_(Nous sommes les enfants d'Amériques)_

* * *

Mon premier jour à enseigner allait bien se passer. J'avais un plan. J'étais préparé pour toutes mes classes. Je savais vraiment ce que je faisais.

En fait, pas vraiment.

J'improvisais complètement.

La seule expérience que j'avais avec les enfants était celle que j'avais avec les élèves des classes inférieures. Je n'étais pas une personne à enfants. Je n'avais jamais fait de baby-sitting pour qui que ce soit et je n'avais jamais eu de plus jeunes frères et soeurs. De plus, je n'avais jamais eu à faire du tutorat pour les plus jeunes dans aucun domaine. Ils avaient Hermione pour ça.

J'étais entièrement hors de mon domaine là-dessus.

Enfin, pas entièrement. Après tout, j'avais de l'expérience. Je savais ce que chaque année était supposée apprendre, ainsi que ce qu'ils étaient sensés savoir. Je savais aussi, cependant, que les professeurs enseignaient rarement ce qu'ils étaient supposés. Je peux vous donner trois exemples parfaitement bons.

Un : pendant ma deuxième année, Lockhart, plus concerné par la publicité que par ses classes, ne nous a rien appris.

Deux : pendant ma quatrième année, Crouch se faisant passer pour Maugrey Fol Oeil, nous a appris les trois impardonnables et en a vraiment lancé un sur nous pour que nous puissions apprendre à nous en libérer, dans un effort de représenter un Maugrey plus plausible.

Trois : pendant ma sixième année, Evangile, trop effrayé pour même parler de Défense contre les Forces du mal, ne nous a, une fois de plus, rien enseigné. A la place, nous devions lire les textes. Hermione était contente. C'était l'année où j'ai reçu des leçons supplémentaires de Snape

Quant à moi, j'allais suivre, en quelque sorte, le plan, mais j'avais l'impression que je devrais y ajouter ma propre touche personnelle, un peu comme Remus avait fait. Ajouter une expérience personnelle et des trucs comme ça aux leçons...

A qui j'essayais de faire croire ça ? J'aurais de la chance si je pouvais seulement "présenter" l'information, sans parler de l'enseigner. A quoi avait pensé Albus ? Bien sûr, je pouvais faire les sorts et contre-sorts, mais...

C'était différent !

Je commençais vraiment à haïr ce chat maintenant. Il était assis sur mon bureau se moquant encore de moi ; mon propre destructeur d'ego. Charmant !

Ma toute première classe était les troisièmes années de Serdaigles. Ils entrèrent, discutant entre eux, ne me prêtant pas attention. J'en étais reconnaissant. J'avais réussi à faire descendre le chat de mon bureau, et il sortit de la pièce. Je priai pour qu'il ne revienne pas, parce que s'il le faisait, je ne serais pas responsable s'il finissait enfermé dans un tiroir.

Une fois que j'eus l'impression que tout le monde était dans la pièce, j'allai vers le fond et fermai la porte. Alors que je le faisais, toutes les conversations moururent rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'une personne à parler, et une fois qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était la seule, elle aussi cessa de discuter.

Je retournai vers le devant de la salle et me tournai pour leur faire face. Ils me regardaient tous avec attente.

"Bienvenue en cours de troisième année de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié, mais au cas où, mon nom est Ethan James. Etant en troisième année, je crois que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là." Il y eut quelques sourires insolents, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi. Mon commentaire n'était pas amusant. C'était un essai pathétique de briser la glace. Je continuai malgré tout. "Vu que votre précédent professeur est maintenant en Afrique, je n'ai pas eu la chance de lui parler, donc je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vu. C'est pourquoi je vais vous faire faire un test d'évaluation."

Un grognement collectif se fit entendre dans la salle, résonnant contre les murs.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, dis-je pour les rassurer. Le test ne compte pas pour quoique ce soit, et il ne devrait vous prendre qu'une demi-heure. C'est juste pour que je sache ce que nous aurons à étudier cette année. Après, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez."

Plusieurs visages s'éclairèrent à ça.

Je distribuai les tests que j'avais écrits les deux dernières semaines avant l'école et retournai à mon bureau. Je m'assis presque sur le chat. Il était d'une manière ou d'une autre retourné dans la salle et avait élu résidence sur ma chaise. J'avais vraiment besoin de découvrir à qui il appartenait, ou au moins de lui donner un nom. Au moins, de cette manière, si je devais le maudire jusqu'à la cinquième génération, j'aurais un nom après lequel crier.

Prenant le chat, je le remis sur le sol une fois de plus, je m'assis sur la chaise et je fixai le bureau. C'était si ennuyant. Il n'y avait rien dessus. Tous les tiroirs étaient vides. Ils seraient assez facilement remplis de parchemins, de plumes, d'encre et de ce que j'allais confisquer aux étudiants pendant l'année, mais sur le dessus, j'allais avoir besoin de plus que juste des livres scolaires pour le décorer.

Je commençai à taper distraitement sur le bureau avec ma baguette, une habitude inconsciente que j'avais développée depuis que j'avais commencé à jouer, alors que je commençais à penser à des manières de flatter le professeur Chourave pour qu'elle me donne quelques plantes en plus...

Avant que je le sache, les étudiants commencèrent à me rendre leurs tests. Je commençai à les regarder pendant que j'attendais. Finalement, ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que je m'y attendais. Snape avait eu raison à propos de l'ancien professeur quand il avait dit que c'était une enseignante décente, même si elle ne connaissait pas le sujet parfaitement. Je n'aurais pas à voir trop d'ancien programme avant qu'ils soient à jour avec ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir.

Une fois que les étudiants eurent tous finis, ils restèrent silencieusement assis à leurs tables, comme s'ils attendaient que je leur donne d'autre travail à faire. Heureusement pour eux, je n'avais rien prévu.

Je les regardai et souris. "Je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez pendant la prochaine demi-heure. Je ne vous donnerai pas de travail. »

Ils se regardèrent entre eux, puis moi avec incrédulité, avant de commencer avec hésitation à parler entre eux une fois de plus. Je souris plus largement quand ils commencèrent à discuter de leur prochaine classe, Double Potion avec les Serpentards. Ca semblait familier. Ils parlèrent de combien ils détestaient ça. Je ne les blâmais pas là-dessus non plus. J'avais haï cette classe pendant la majorité de ma scolarité aussi. Ce ne fut que quand je commençai à connaître le bâtard obséquieux que je commençai à avoir un intérêt dans la matière.

* * *

Mon premier problème ne se montra pas avant le lundi de la semaine suivante.

Les Classes à Poudlard commençaient étrangement, parce qu'elles ne commençaient pas avant le deux septembre au plus tôt. Ca se prouvait encore plus étrange quand le deux septembre tombait un week-end. Ce n'était pas le cas cette année, mais c'était étrange néanmoins.

Mes premières classes de sixième et septième année ne commençaient pas avant la deuxième semaine d'école à cause de cette politique étrange.

Je passai les tests d'évaluation et, quand les étudiants eurent fini, j'appris qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu plus de travail que les élèves plus jeunes. Il semblait que le précédent professeur n'était pas aussi à l'aise à enseigner le programme le plus difficile.

Ma deuxième classe de septième année, qui s'avérait être les Serpentards, fut presque la plus bavarde après, une fois qu'ils eurent appris que je ne leur donnerais vraiment aucun travail. Ils commencèrent à parler entre eux, comme je l'avais supposé, et je commençai négligemment à tambouriner sur mon bureau, attendant la fin de la classe. Ce temps libre était autant à leur bénéfice qu'au mien.

Je fus sorti de mon inactivité quand un des élèves s'adressa à moi.

"Professeur James" commença un grand étudiant brun, ressemblant, pendant un bref moment, étonnement à Draco Malfoy, pas d'apparence mais dans la posture et l'attitude. J'aurais parié tout mon argent que cet élève était le plus riche de tous, avec les parents les plus influents. En d'autres mots, il était le Draco Malfoy de cette année. "Comme vous l'avez peut-être supposé, notre classe est un peu derrière, bien que pas de notre fait. Je crois que ça peut être attribué à un pauvre enseignement. Je me demandais si nous recevrons une meilleure instruction cette année."

Je m'arrêtai un moment, décidant de la jouer idiot. "Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce que vous demandez, Monsieur... ?"

"Palains, répondit-il. Je demandais juste si vous aviez l'expérience et la qualification pour nous enseigner ce que nous avons besoin de savoir ?"

Je ris intérieurement à ça. Comme si un professeur allait admettre qu'il était sous-qualifié. Je regardai directement dans les yeux du jeune homme et soutins son regard. Il allait savoir que j'étais son supérieur dans cette classe et qu'il devait respecter ça. Je gardai pourtant un ton jovial quand je parlai. "Je ne dirais pas que j'ai une expérience étonnante de l'enseignement, mais mon expérience sur le sujet est assez adéquate. »

Le garçon, Laurence Palains notai-je à partir de la liste de classe, acquiesça pensivement et se retourna vers ses pairs.

* * *

Mon problème suivant fut assez différent.

Ce fut les sixièmes années de Serpentards qui créèrent un dilemme intéressant, cette fois-ci.

Ils firent le test et je confirmai ce que j'avais déjà affirmé pendant les classes précédentes. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu de révision puis tout irait bien.

Pendant leur temps libre, un autre élève s'adressa à moi pendant que j'étais préoccupé avec des pensées sur les répétitions du groupe. Je n'avais pas eu tant que ça de temps pour jouer de la batterie ou pour apprendre un peu de guitare, mais j'avais réussi à faire de la place dans le salon pour les instruments. J'attendais le prochain week-end où j'espérais avoir du temps pour jouer.

"Professeur James" vint la voix timide d'une fille blonde qui avait l'air d'un membre de la famille Malfoy.

"Oui ?" répondis-je, la poussant à continuer.

"Nous, je veux dire mes amis et moi, commença-t-elle en faisant un geste vers ses compagnons, nous nous demandions comment vous aviez perdu votre oeil."

Vous demandiez juste, mon cul... Les Serpentard avaient toujours des motifs derrière leurs actions.

"Je l'ai perdu au cours d'un duel quand ma baguette s'est cassée" dis-je honnêtement.

"Ce devait être une baguette à pas chère" grommela un élève avec dédain.

"Notre professeur ne peut même pas gagner un duel" dit un autre dans le coin opposé.

"En fait, corrigeai-je, j'ai gagné le duel. »

Là ! Laissons les méditer là-dessus pendant un moment.

La classe fut silencieuse un moment, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne me pose une question personnelle, ça commençait à ressembler au jeu des questions réponses avec moi en cible de mire. Ca ne faisait rien pourtant. Je savais que ça arriverait à un moment ou à un autre.

"Alors, commença l'élève, êtes-vous un Sang-pur ou est-ce que vos parents étaient moldus ?"

"Mes deux parents étaient sorciers, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez." J'étais toujours honnête.

"Dans quelle maison étiez-vous ?" demanda un autre.

"Je ne suis pas allé à Poudlard." Mon premier mensonge du jour... en quelque sorte. Saint Merlin, ça commençait à ressembler à un interrogatoire Nazi.

"Au cas où vous voudriez en savoir plus sur moi, j'ai vingt-six ans" un autre mensonge, mais j'avais l'impression que s'ils pensaient que j'étais plus jeune, ils ne me respecteraient pas. "J'ai vécu dans le monde Moldu et je joue dans un groupe là-bas."

Cela produisit un flot de questions non prévues de la part des Nés-de-Moldus de la classe sur le genre de musique que je jouais, quel instrument, où je vivais et plusieurs autres choses de ce goût là.

Finalement, vers la fin de la classe, un des étudiants demanda : "Avez-vous beaucoup d'expérience en duel, parce que le Professeur Snape a dit que vous étiez un rustre incompétent à qui on n'aurait pas dû donner ce poste..."

Le pauvre garçon laissa sa phrase en suspens, recevant une série de regards noirs de la part de ses camarades. Le pauvre garçon avait dit plus qu'il n'aurait dû, et il le savait.

"Vraiment ?" répliquai-je, mon intérêt piqué. C'était une chose qu'il me haïsse en privé, bien que je n'aime pas l'idée. J'aimais bien Snape, et ça faisait un peu mal qu'il me méprise sans m'avoir rencontré, mais c'était la manière dont il était. C'était une chose complètement différente s'il commençait à médire de moi devant sa maison. Il était important pour un professeur d'avoir le respect de ses étudiants. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver si les autres professeurs ne le respectaient pas.

"Vous pouvez partir à présent. J'ai d'autres affaires à régler."

Les étudiants se regardèrent entre eux, puis me regardèrent alors que je fonçais hors de la salle. J'allais donner à Severus Snape un aperçu de ce que je pensais.

J'atteignis les cachots juste avant que les classes soient supposées s'arrêter, inconscient d'avoir un groupe d'élèves traînant derrière moi, impatients de voir ce qu'un commentaire spontané avait provoqué.

Je forçai mon chemin entre les étudiants quittant la salle de Potions.

Je n'attendis même pas que les élèves sortent, enragé par ce que le sorcier plus âgé avait dit.

"Est-ce que vous aimez insulter les gens derrière leurs dos, Snape ?" demandai-je avec venin. "Etes-vous trop lâche pour me le dire en face ?"

Les étudiants dans la classe s'arrêtèrent, bougeant occasionnellement pour faire de la place pour les Serpentards entrant dans la salle pour voir.

"Je n'ai pas insulté qui que ce soit" répondit Snape calmement, comme j'aurais su qu'il ferait si j'avais pensé correctement. "Je disais seulement la vérité."

Je ne sais pas ce que je pensais quand j'ai dit ce que j'ai dit, complètement révolté par la stupidité de l'autre professeur. Et quand je pense que je le respectais !

"Prouvez-le" je répliquai, aussi froidement que possible.

Les élèves derrière moi hoquetèrent de surprise et même Snape eut l'air un peu abasourdi.

Je l'aurais été aussi. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelque chose défiait ce bâtard graisseux en duel.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta. 

Et pour ceux que ça intéresserait, j'ai ouvert un LJ, que vous pourrez trouver en client sur le lien 'homepage' de ma bio .


	8. 07 : Répercussions et révélations

**Disclamer** Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**Répercussions** **et Révélations**

You may push me around

_(Tu peux me pousser)_

But you cannot win

_(Mais tu ne peux pas gagner)_

You may throw me down

_(Tu peux me jeter à bas)_

But I'll rise again

_(Mais je me relèverai encore)_

The more you say

_(Plus tu en dis)_

The more I defy you

_(Plus je te défie)_

So get out of my face

_(Alors hors de ma vue)_

You cannot stop us

_(Tu ne peux pas nous arrêter)_

You cannot bring us down

_(Tu ne peux pas nous faire tomber)_

Never give up

_(Nous n'abandonnons jamais)_

We go on and on

_(Nous continuons encore et encore)_

You'll never break us

_(Tu ne nous briseras jamais)_

Never bring us down

_(Ne nous feras jamais tomber)_

We are alive!

_(Nous sommes en vie !)_

All my will

_(Toute ma volonté)_

All my strength

_(Toute ma force)_

Rip it out

_(Le déchire)_

Start again

_(Recommence)_

The wind blows

_(Le vent souffle)_

I'll lean into the wind

_(Je m'appuyerai sur le vent)_

My angle grows

_(Mes angles grandissent)_

I'll use it to win

_(Je l'utiliserai pour gagner)_

The more you say

_(Plus tu en dis)_

The more I defy you

_(Plus je te défie)_

So get out of my way

_(Alors ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin)_

Can you leave it all behind?

_(Peux-tu tout laisser derrière toi ?)_

Can you leave it all behind?

_(Peux-tu tout laisser derrière toi ?)_

Cause you can't go back

_(Parce que tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière)_

You can't go back

_(Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière)_

* * *

C'était quelque peu étrange. La première semaine complète d'école n'était même pas finie et je m'étais déjà fourré dans un duel.

Les étudiants se tenaient toujours autour de la classe, stupidement, et je regrettais déjà mes actions, ou plutôt mes mots.

En fait, pas vraiment. Severus Snape méritait ce qui allait lui arriver, quoi que ce soit. J'allais le battre à plate couture. Il allait voir des étoiles pendant des semaines. Il ne saurait pas ce qui allait lui tomber dessus !

Et qu'est-ce que ça fait si j'étais un peu nerveux. Même si j'avais défait le plus grand sorcier noir du dernier demi-siècle, Severus était toujours celui qui m'avait appris presque tout ce que je savais. J'avais le droit d'être un peu nerveux.

Intérieurement, je priais silencieusement pour qu'il parte ou m'ignore ou quelque chose.

Cependant, quand il agita sa main de manière dédaigneuse, je me mis en colère. Il n'allait pas juste m'ignorer !

Je suis confus et me contredis, qu'est-ce que je peux dire ?

Je fis un pas en avant et criai avec colère à travers la pièce. "Avez-vous peur que je prouve que vous aviez tort ?"

Snape eut un reniflement dédaigneux. "Difficilement."

"Alors ?" demandai-je. Je n'allais pas laisser tomber.

Il m'ignora et commença à marcher pour sortir de la pièce. C'était tout. Je n'allais pas me contenter de ça.

Levant ma baguette, j'essayai de le toucher avec un simple sort ; Jambencotton, pour être exact. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus mature, mais ce n'était pas comme si j'essayais de le tuer... ou de l'estropier. Je voulais juste provoquer une réaction, et Merlin seul savait combien il était dur d'obtenir plus qu'un sourcil haussé de la part de cet homme.

Il le bloqua avec expertise, comme je m'y étais attendu. Sa fierté ne souffrirait pas de laisser quelqu'un dire qu'il avait été battu par un simple sort d'enfant.

Les visages des étudiants étaient figés par le choc. Leurs professeurs allaient se battre devant eux dans une salle de classe. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ensuite ? Un vampire enseignant à Poudlard ? ... Sauf que ce ne serait pas une surprise. Beaucoup d'élèves suspectaient déjà Snape d'en être un, mais même alors...

Severus se tourna pour me faire face, son expression calme, mais ses yeux brûlant de colère maîtrisée.

"Quel plaisir, dit-il froidement. Vous êtes vraiment un incompétent."

Severus érigea une barrière de mage et sortit sa baguette. Dans cet ordre... Etrange. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça.

Bannissant la pensée de mon esprit jusqu'à ce que je puisse l'analyser plus tard, je me mis en position de duel et m'inclinai. Severus me rendit mon salut et notre duel commença.

Il commença, essayant de me toucher avec un sort incapacitant. Je parvins à le bloquer et à contre attaquer avec un pétrificus qui fut également facilement contré. Nous continuâmes comme ça pendant un moment, nous lançant des sorts inoffensifs. C'était en fait amusant, et triste, d'une certaine façon.

Soudain, la sévérité des sorts et maléfices augmenta, rien de fatal, mais dangereux néanmoins. Des étincelles commencèrent à voler de nos baguettes en même temps que les sorts. Nous commençâmes même à en éviter certains, incapables de lancer le contre-sort assez rapidement.

Je ne fus pas surpris quand Snape réussit à lancer un sort que je ne pus bloquer. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce que c'était, mais cela réussit à me faire tomber et me fit lâcher ma baguette.

Il commença à marcher pour la prendre, mais je n'allais pas le laisser me battre aussi facilement.

"Accio" criai-je, et ma baguette revint dans ma main. C'était un des avantages de la magie sans baguette.

Severus eut l'air ahuri et je profitai de son choc pour attirer _sa_ baguette.

Il se tint là stupidement, ou aussi stupidement que Snape pouvait, alors que je l'approchai, ma propre baguette pointée sur sa gorge.

"Incompétent, n'est-ce pas ?" demandai-je, souriant d'un air méprisant. Je pouvais voir que les étudiants autour de nous avaient des expressions variées. Les Serpentards étaient enragés et déçus que j'ai battu leur Chef de Maison. Le reste ricanait et était soulagé que le professeur des Serpentards ait été égratigné.

Je me sentais moi-même un peu béat. Je venais juste de battre mon professeur. Ignorez juste le fait que j'aie triché un peu, si vous pouvez appeler ça tricher.

Mon sentiment de béatitude disparut quand je vis le petit tic qui en disait beaucoup aux coins de la bouche de Severus. Il était aussi proche d'un sourire narquois que ce qu'il faisait jamais.

"Oui" murmura-t-il pour que je sois le seul à pouvoir l'entendre.

Ce fut mon tour d'être ahuri alors qu'il levait un poing et l'abattait sur ma tempe.

Ma dernière pensée cohérente alors que je tombais inconscient au sol fut que ce con graisseux avait triché. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça...

* * *

Je me réveillai dans ce qui était sûrement l'infirmerie.

Je n'ouvris pas immédiatement mon oeil parce que j'entendis des voix et que je voulais écouter ce qu'elles disaient. Une appartenait à Madame Pomfresh, et l'autre était celle de...

"Le fou m'a attaqué dans ma propre classe. Qu'est ce que vous attendiez que je fasse Pompom ? Le laisser m'insulter devant mes propres élèves. Un élève doit respecter son professeur. Comment sont-ils supposés le faire si...?"

"Quel hypocrite ! s'exclama Pompom avec véhémence. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous l'avez insulté depuis qu'il est arrivé à Poudlard."

"Mais il..."

Pompom le coupa, toujours visiblement irritée, mais son ton beaucoup plus calme. "Si vous ne vous taisez pas Severus, je vais commencer à répandre des rumeurs bien méritées à votre sujet !"

"Mais..."

"Assez !" s'exclama-t-elle, et je pouvais presque l'imaginer lever les mains en l'air de frustration. "Je pense que vous devriez partir à présent. Le pauvre homme va avoir un méchant bleu sur la tête quand il se réveillera. Je ne voudrais pas être vous s'il décidait de se venger."

Je ne savais pas à propos du bleu, mais j'avais sacrément sûrement un mauvais mal de tête. Mes tempes pulsaient en rythme avec mon coeur. De l'aspirine moldue serait grandement appréciée à l'instant.

"Mais..."

En y repensant, la douleur valait toutes les minutes à regarder, ou plutôt entendre, Snape bredouiller.

"Dehors !"

J'entendis les bruits de pas de Snape s'éloigner alors qu'il quittait l'infirmerie avec obéissance.

Je conservais mon oeil clos alors que j'entendais Pompom approcher de mon lit, espérant la tromper et la laisser croire que je dormais toujours, mais hélas mes espoirs eurent la vie courte.

"Je sais que vous avez entendu toute notre conversation" dit-elle calmement. Sachant que j'étais pris, j'ouvris mon oeil et la regardai d'un air penaud. "Nous étions assez forts pour réveiller les morts. Une pierre n'aurait pas pu dormir à travers toute notre conversation."

Je dus sourire, intérieurement, à son commentaire alors qu'elle partait à la recherche d'une potion anti-douleur, sans doute avec les compliments involontaires du même homme qui m'avait mis là. Il y avait une ironie agréable là dedans. Assez satisfaisante, je dois dire.

J'essayai de me redresser sur mes coudes, mais quand je tentai de m'asseoir, ma tête commença à tourner et pulser, donc je me laissai promptement retomber.

Wow, fut tout ce que je pus penser. Severus était certainement beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air. Je voulais lever mon bras pour frotter l'oeuf d'autruche qui avait dû se former sur ma tempe, mais quelque chose me dit que ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée. Quelque chose à propos de mettre une pression non désirée dessus.

Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher pourtant. Je levai ma main vers ma tête pour toucher la grosse bosse, tressaillant quand le bout de mes doigts la toucha. Madame Pomfresh donna une tape sur ma main pour la chasser et me réprimanda.

"Vous êtes un adulte. Vous devriez savoir qu'il ne vaut mieux pas toucher la blessure." Je souris à nouveau d'un air penaud et elle souffla avec agacement devant mon comportement infantile. Puis elle me tendit la petite fiole bouchonnée. "Je vais vous donner ceci pour que vous le preniez à votre guise, mais je dois vous prévenir que c'est extrêmement puissant. Une bouteille de cette taille devrait contenir six ou sept doses, alors faites attention."

Je pris la fiole et fixai le liquide aux teintes brunes. Comme j'avais deviné, Snape l'avait fait, son écriture élégante sur l'étiquette étant une preuve de ça. _Abnegati-Malaise_, pouvais-je lire. Je pense que le nom se traduisait par '_négation de la douleur_'. C'était rassurant.

Je réalisai alors que Pompom parlait toujours.

"... et la potion va aussi aider à réduire la bosse. A présent, dehors."

Je ne voulais pas donner l'impression que je l'ignorais, parce que je me sentais assez stupide d'avoir laissé Snape avoir le meilleur de moi, donc je ne lui demandai pas ce qu'elle avait dit. Prendre de petites doses, la douleur et la bosse s'en vont. Elle ne me donnerait pas quelque chose qui pourrait causer _trop _de dommages, pas vrai ?

"Merci", dis-je joyeusement. Je ne pris cependant pas la potion au lit parce que je voulais que les horribles effets de la potion, quels qu'ils soient, aient lieux dans mes appartements. Je ne voulais pas qu'un second moment de stupidité ait des témoins. "Je vais juste rester assis une minute jusqu'à ce que la pièce arrête de bouger."

Madame Pomfresh se contenta de secouer la tête en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des hommes et de leur fierté avant de retourner au fond de la pièce pour, je suppose, refaire le stock de potions médicales.

Ce fut une bonne chose que je pris cette décision, parce que non seulement je serais tombé si j'avais essayé de me lever, mais Dumbledore entra également dans l'infirmerie, et l'expression que je vis sur son visage me donna l'impression que ce qu'il avait à dire serait mieux pris assis.

Dumbledore avait l'air, pour le dire gentiment, horrible. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça et, franchement, ça me terrifiait.

Ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient pas comme d'habitude et son visage était las. C'était comme s'il était épuisé et avait désespérément besoin d'un sommeil longtemps nié. Je sentis soudain un respect différent pour le vieil homme. Je ne l'adorais plus comme quand j'étais enfant parce que je savais qu'il était un bâtard manipulateur, mais d'après ce que je voyais dans ses yeux...

Il n'était pas le directeur d'une école. Il était le leader d'une race entière, fatigué de prendre des décisions qui blessaient ceux qu'il aimait parce que c'était pour le mieux. Je vis alors un homme qui réalisait qu'il n'y avait qu'une lame de rasoir entre l'altruisme et le sacrifice, et qu'un homme pouvait difficilement équilibrer ça pendant longtemps et rester humain. Albus était un homme fort, et je regrettais presque ce que j'avais dit dans son bureau mon premier jour à Poudlard, mais comme le dit l'expression, les hommes oublient mais ne pardonnent jamais.

Je le regardais avec attente et soudain, il fut de nouveau son lui habituel. Le bref moment d'angoisse que j'avais vu essayant de fondre comme la neige au soleil. Je n'allais pas oublier ça. Peut-être que si j'essayais de comprendre assez longtemps, je serais capable de deviner ce qu'Albus avait essayé de faire et finirait par m'en remettre...

Mais pas maintenant ; ma tête me faisait trop mal.

" Ah, Ethan," commença Dumbledore avec ce que je savais être de la gaîté feinte. "J'ai entendu parler de ton spectaculaire duel de cet après-midi. Il semble que ce cher Severus ait pris un léger coup à son ego." L'homme me fit un clin d'oeil conspirateur avant de dire dans un murmure : "Si tu me demandes, il en avait vraiment besoin. Entre nous deux, c'est une bonne chose, autrement, sa tête serait devenue trop grosse pour son chapeau."

J'eus un vrai rire à ça. L'idée de Severus portant un chapeau et l'image mentale associée étaient trop. Albus rit avec moi et cela ne sembla pas forcé cette fois. Pendant un court moment, je fus capable de me voir avant la fin de la guerre, quand j'étais jeune et pas aussi blasé et que je pensais que 'Professeur Dumbledore' ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Ma joie se changea en angoisse en une seconde, et je me sentis soudain amer. J'étais comme une adolescente hormonale, souffrant de changements d'humeur pendant 'cette période du mois'. J'étais juste une montagne russe d'émotion, et j'étais prêt à le blâmer sur la bosse sur ma tête.

"Je suis ravi de rendre service," dis-je, essayant de réinstaller l'humeur joyeuse, mais échouant misérablement.

Albus reprit contenance après que son rire se soit éteint, ayant l'air oublieux de mon changement d'humeur, et pour une fois, j'en fus reconnaissant. Je parvins même à être réconforté par ses prochaines paroles.

"Je me suis juste arrêté pour voir comment tu allais et pour te féliciter de tes exceptionnelles compétences en duel..."

Il fut coupé par Pompom qui lui parla de là où elle se tenait. "Ce jeune homme n'a pas besoin de louanges, il mérite une bonne claque, ce que Severus lui a gentiment donné. Honnêtement, l'attaquer devant les élèves. Vous n'auriez pas pu régler vos différences en privé, n'est-ce pas ?"

_Je ne pense pas que Snape aurait voulu me parler en privé, ou n'importe où d'ailleurs, _pensais-je amèrement, mais je ne le formulai pas à voix haute.

Dumbledore me regarda et haussa les épaules. "Je suis réprimandé. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire contre l'intelligence et l'intuition des femmes." Il s'inclina comiquement devant Madame Pomfresh. "Donc, je vous quitte, Milady."

A mon plus grand étonnement, non seulement Pompom sembla rougir, mais la pièce arrêta également de tourner.

Je passai lentement mes pieds par dessus le bord du lit, à présent capable de m'asseoir, et une fois que mes pieds furent fermement plantés au sol, je me levai et, miraculeusement, ne vacillai pas.

Je levai la potion dans un geste de remerciement envers l'infirmière de Poudlard et quittai l'infirmerie, retournant lentement vers mes appartements.

J'étais confus quand j'arrivai, retournant l'étrange conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Albus dans ma tête, non pas les mots, mais les émotions. Je ne pouvais simplement pas comprendre ce que je pensais. Je commençais fortement à me demander si Snape m'avait frappé plus fort que nous le suspections tous, parce que je ne me sentais jamais comme ça normalement. J'étais généralement assez bon pour interpréter mes émotions ainsi que celles des autres.

Secouant ma tête, je décidai de ne pas y penser du tout jusqu'au matin.

Allant vers un des tiroirs, j'en sortis une petite cuillère. Je versai un peu du liquide brun dedans, et l'avalai rapidement. Je me précipitais alors vers l'évier et bus de l'eau directement du jet. J'avais oublié que Snape ne voyais pas l'intérêt de mettre quoi que ce soit dans ses potions pour les rendre meilleures.

C'était pendant que je me tenais avec la tête presque dans l'évier que les effets de la potion me frappèrent.

Pompom n'avait pas plaisanté quand elle avait dit que ça marchait vite.

Je parvins à peine à aller dans ma chambre avant de m'endormir, encore tout habillé, sur les couvertures de mon lit défait. Je m'endormis comme une marmotte. Je touchai l'oreiller comme une masse. Je...

Bon, vous saisissez l'idée.

J'étais tellement inconscient que je ne remarquai même pas l'Himalayen sans nom sauter sur le lit et se pelotonner contre ma tête.

Je sautai le dîner, mais je ne me réveillai même pas avant le matin, presque en retard et devant me presser pour arriver à mon propre cours à l'heure.

* * *

Merci à Cyzia pour être ma beta et pour les merveilleuses corrections qu'elle me fournit ! 


	9. 08 : Développements surprenants

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire : 

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

**Développements surprenants

* * *

**

They stand with their arms tightly around each other

_(Ils se tiennent fermement enlacés)_  
A mixture of flesh, so rich in days

_(In mélange de chair, si riche le jour)_  
Where the sea touches the land

_(Où la mer atteint la terre)_  
She wants to tell him the truth

_(Elle veut lui dire la vérité)_

But the wind eats her words

_(Mais le vent mange ses mots)_  
Where the sea ends

_(Où la mer s'achève)_  
She holds his hand, trembling

_(Elle tient sa main, tremblante)_  
And kissed him on the forehead

_(Et l'embrassa sur le front)_

She carries the evening in her chest

_(Elle porte le soir dans sa poitrine)_  
And knows that she must wither away

_(Et sait qu'elle doit s'étioler)_  
She lays her head in his lap

_(Elle pose sa tête sur ses genoux)_  
And asks for a last kiss

_(Et demanda pour un dernier baiser)_

And then he kissed her

_(Et il l'embrassa alors)_  
Where the sea ends

_(Où la mer s'achève)_  
Her lips, delicate and pale

_(Ses lèvres, délicates et pâles)_  
And his eyes tear up

_(Et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes)_

The last kiss was so long ago

_(Le dernier baiser était il y a si longtemps)_

The last kiss

_(Le dernier baiser)_

He does not remember it anymore

_(Il ne s'en souvient plus)_

* * *

Alors que je descendais vers la Grande Salle le matin suivant pour déjeuner, l'Himalayen toujours sur mes talons, les choses devinrent décidément plus étranges. 

Cela commença avec les élèves murmurant entre eux et me désignant quand ils pensaient que je ne regardais pas. Les murmures se transformèrent en chuchotements virulents, qui se changèrent en rapides débats, le tout trop calme pour que je puisse entendre.

Ce que Snape avait fait était complètement contre l'éthique d'un enseignant. Severus avait activement miné le respect que mes élèves avaient. Je n'allais jamais être capable de faire en sorte que les étudiants fassent attention en classe, encore moins les Serpentards qui avaient vu leur Chef de Maison me rendre inconscient. J'admets que j'ai fait une erreur en permettant à Severus de s'approcher à une distance le permettant de me frapper (un geste comme ça aurait tué un sorcier pendant la guerre). Mais quand même, il était une personne bien connue de l'école. Il n'avait pas besoin du respect de ses élèves. Il avait leur peur.

J'étais condamné à échouer à présent. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore avait jamais voulu m'engager.

Alors que j'approchais de l'entrée, je commençai à comploter les dix meilleures manières de torturer Severus avant de l'assassiner pour avoir miné mon autorité comme ça.

… Mais je m'évanouis presque sous le choc quand j'entrai dans la Grande Salle.

La première chose que je remarquai était que la Grande Salle était dans le chaos le plus total. Les élèves étaient complètement agités. Ils se disputaient entre eux, à propos du duel, disant que le duel avait été fini quand j'avais désarmé mon adversaire. C'était un duel formel. Les duels formels n'étaient pas à mort, ils finissaient quand un des sorciers étaient désarmés.

Ils disaient que ce que Severus Snape avait fait était déshonorant et sordide et que cet homme n'avait pas d'intégrité. Je savais que si Snape entendait jamais ça, il ferait une crise d'apoplexie. Si cet homme était fier de quelque chose, c'était son intégrité, même s'il favorisait sa maison.

Et la meilleure partie était que même les Serpentards se plaignaient. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient des bâtards sournois, mais ce que Snape avait fait était mal, même si c'était un geste caractéristique de leur maison.

Je ne pouvais que me tenir sans me faire remarquer dans l'entrée, essayant de m'empêcher de sourire comme un fou. C'était mieux que n'importe quel type de torture que j'aurais pu inventer. C'était la meilleure conséquence que j'aurais pu imaginer. Je n'aurais pas pu mieux planifier ça moi-même. Je n'aurais pas pu avoir quelqu'un pour m'organiser ça mieux si j'avais essayé.

Severus Snape allait me tuer.

Ce qui me conduisit à ma seconde observation : Severus Snape était décidément absent.

Je laissai mon regard errer vers le centre de la table pour voir Albus méditer sur la situation, bien qu'il y ait un léger pétillement dans ses yeux. A côté de lui, Minerva luttait sans succès pour contrôler son hilarité.

Le bruit s'apaisa quelque peu quand les élèves commencèrent à me remarquer. Je me tenais silencieusement et avec autant de dignité que je pouvais, alors que j'essayais de mon mieux de ne pas me rouler par terre de rire, pendant que quatre étudiants de septième année m'approchaient, visiblement les représentants de chaque maison.

L'un d'entre eux, bien sûr, était le Serpentard Laurence Palaines. J'étais certain que ce visage resterait avec moi aussi longtemps que j'enseignerais ici, ce qui n'était probablement pas une bonne chose, étant donné mes premières impressions. Je me rappelais vaguement des trois autres étudiants : Kyron Mythus de Serdaigle, Tamian Louis de Gryffondor et Samantha Smith de Poufsouffle. De ce que je pouvais pourtant me souvenir, ils étaient tous les meilleurs élèves de leurs maisons.

"Nous voudrions vous féliciter pour vos excellentes capacités en duel" commença Tamian, et je m'en souvenais vaguement comme étant une des spectatrices du duel, une jeune fille auburn assez jolie.

Laurence la coupa : « nous admettons, bien qu'à contrecœur, que ce que le Professeur Snape a fait était incorrect. Nous comprenons que vous avez des capacités exceptionnelles en duel. »

« Nous réalisons aussi que vous avez certaines… capacités… que nos anciens professeurs ne possédaient pas ou… n'ont pas jugé utiles de nous enseigner » expliqua Kyron et je réalisai immédiatement qu'il parlait de la magie sans baguette que j'avais utilisée pendant le duel.

« Nous aimerions vous faire une proposition » dit le Serpentard et il semblait qu'il préparait quelque chose.

« Et de quoi s'agirait-il ? » demandais-je doucement, remarquant que beaucoup d'étudiants nous regardaient à présent avec beaucoup d'intérêts.

Le jeune brun parlait assurément, si ce n'est dédaigneusement. Il était apparent qu'il n'aimait pas exactement l'idée de ce qu'il suggérait. « Nous vous aiderons dans la préparation de vos classes et de toute autre manière… »

« Reliée aux études, assurément » dit timidement Samantha pour la première fois, comme si je l'intimidais.

Kyron lui lança un regard moqueur avant de faire un geste à Laurence pour qu'il continue.

« En échange, vous acceptez de nous enseigner comment vous utilisez la magie sans baguette… »

« Ainsi que de commencer un club de duel, intervint Tamian. On dit que Snape a aidé à en mettre un en place il y a quelques années, mais il ne veut même pas en parler. »

"C'est Professeur Snape" dis-je avec désinvolture, ne remarquant pas les airs choqués sur leurs visages. Je baissai mon regard pour penser et je dus retenir un gloussement. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi Snape ne voulait pas parler du club de duel de ma seconde année. Lockhart était définitivement quelque chose dont personne ne voudrait parler.

Je relevai la tête. « Je vais y penser, mais je devrais demander la permission du professeur Dumbledore pour le club de duel. »

Il y avait un air soulagé sur le visage des quatre étudiants, bien que Laurence essaya de maintenir un masque froid et réservé.

« A présent, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller manger. Je vous verrai en classe, Samantha. »

A mon incompréhension, la fille rougit et détourna sa tête. Si je ne savais pas mieux, je dirais… Non ! Je ne vais même pas considérer ça.

Je dépassai le groupe et pris un siège à la grande table. Je vis les quatre étudiants retourner à leurs tables respectives et très probablement passer l'information à leur camarade.

Je me tournai vers Dumbledore pour lui demander à propos de leur requête, mais il me répondit avant même que je ne parle.

"Tu as la permission de faire ce que tu veux, avec raison, aussi longtemps que ça n'affecte pas ton enseignement."

Qu'il ne soit pas dit qu'Albus Dumbledore était un homme ignorant.

Ce fut à ce moment que je remarquai que ma seconde ombre, le chat, n'était plus avec moi. Autant j'étais soulagé qu'il soit parti embêter quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, d'autre, autant j'étais un peu déçu sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

* * *

J'étais sûr que mon marché avec les quatre étudiants et, par association, avec leurs maisons, allait se révéler extrêmement utile, mais pour le moment, c'était plus une gêne qu'une aide. J'avais très peu de temps libre. 

Il y avait beaucoup plus de choses à faire pour gérer un club de duel que ce que j'aurais pensé. J'avais tout d'abord besoin de réapprendre l'étiquette correcte du duel. Il semblait que mon duel avec Severus avait brisé presque toutes les règles qu'il y avait au « duel courtois », de ma déclaration de défi jusqu'à… l'intéressante… conclusion. Ca allait être quelque chose que j'aurais à marteler dans la tête des élèves si je voulais leur apprendre quoi que ce soit. Je n'aurais pas un remake du club de duel de ma seconde année.

Entre mes recherches et la planification de mes leçons, j'avais très peu de temps pour faire autre chose, comme répéter à la batterie ou, principalement, aller un week-end dans le Londres moldu pour vérifier et fournir l'appartement que j'avais loué pour la durée de l'année scolaire.

Une autre partie de ma façade apparemment sans défaut, mais difficile à maintenir, résidait dans le fait que je devais maintenir mes amis ignorant de ma situation et mes collègues ignorant de mon identité. L'amertume me remplissait à ça. Il y avait des brefs moments de folie où je pensais que mon anonymat ne le valait pas.

Mais, comme je l'ai dit, ces moments étaient très brefs, raccourcis considérablement par le fait que les mensonges semblaient se combiner entre eux, tissant une toile inextricable qui devint vraiment impossible à défaire. Je mentais depuis si longtemps que je ne voulais même pas imaginer essayer de changer.

Heureusement pour ma conscience, mes mensonges étaient tissés avec suffisamment de vérité pour m'empêcher de penser.

Bien sûr, je ne pensais à des trucs comme ça qu'en périodes d'extrême stress, de frustration ou de sénilité.

Je ne récoltai pas les bénéfices de mon marché avant la troisième semaine d'école, quand je donnai enfin un devoir aux classes les plus jeunes. Je fus capable de joyeusement les transmettre aux quatre étudiants, avec les bonnes réponses. J'avais ensorcelé les copies pour que les noms des étudiants ne soient pas visibles, éliminant la possibilité de discrimination entre maisons et de favoritisme.

Je me permis un bref gloussement quand je fis ça. Quelqu'un aurait dû penser à le faire aux devoirs avant que Snape ne les ramasse et ne les corrige. De cette manière, il n'aurait pas été capable de favoriser ses Serpentards.

En y pensant, pourtant, je n'avais pas entendu à moitié autant de plaintes sur lui des élèves. Peut-être qu'il avait été capable de réfréner son cynisme et son amertume... Ca, ou il avait décidé de les rediriger sur ses collègues.

Mais, avec le bénéfice de ne plus avoir à corriger les tests de huit classes (je suis une horrible personne, je sais), je fus finalement capable de m'échapper pour Londres afin d'acheter quelques affaires nécessaires pour mon appartement. Après les classes de vendredi, je courus presque jusqu'à mes quartiers pour que je puisse attraper mon sac déjà fait et quitter les protections de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner à mon appartement.

* * *

J'ouvris calmement la porte de mon studio, ayant transplané dans une zone isolée d'un parc pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de voisins fureteurs, et entrai. L'appartement comportait déjà un lit, un frigo, un micro-onde, un four et une télévision, mais il manquait complètement des objets nécessaires pour faire en sorte qu'il ait l'air 'habité.' 

Ce serait donc la première chose à faire.

La deuxième chose qui manquait à ma seconde résidence était une batterie. Ca aurait l'air définitivement suspicieux si mes amis venaient me voir, donc j'allais devoir faire un effort pour trouver un magasin de musique où je pourrais acheter la nouvelle batterie que je voulais.

J'achetai de la nourriture, plus de vêtements et des affaires de toilettes pour l'appartement, ainsi que différentes sucreries moldues dont j'étais devenu dépendant au cours des années et un lecteur de CD portable que j'allais trafiquer.

Je me souviens bien d'Hermione disant pendant ma quatrième année que l'électronique était impossible à Poudlard à cause de toutes les interférences magiques, mais je suis sûr que ce serait possible, avec les bons enchantements, de faire marcher le truc avec de l'énergie magique au lieu d'électrique. J'avais un besoin désespéré de trouver quelque chose pour jouer de la musique si je voulais répéter.

Vers Noël, il y avait toujours une compétition musicale dans un petit club qui rassemblait plusieurs groupes. Le notre avait gagné les trois dernières années et j'espérais gagner cette année encore en répétant tout seul, mais pour faire ça j'aurais besoin d'écouter les chansons que nous étions supposés jouer.

Cette compétition serait mon cadeau de Noël en avance si j'avais la chance de quitter Poudlard pour un autre week-end.

Pendant mon shopping intensif pour trouver un instrument samedi après-midi, je fus capable de trouver la batterie parfaite, un peu chère, mais je décidai de faire des folies. Je m'étais défendu d'acheter l'Eclair de Feu pendant ma troisième année, donc je pouvais bien me gâter maintenant.

Je fis un marché avec le propriétaire de la boutique, versant un premier acompte et promettant de venir chercher mes achats courant du mois et de payer le reste de ce qui était dû. C'était, finalement, un après-midi fructueux.

Ce le fut jusqu'à ce que je sorte dans la rue et, momentanément aveuglé par le soleil, je ne vis pas la voiture foncer vers moi. Le conducteur ne me vit évidemment pas non plus parce qu'il ne ralentit pas, ni ne fit d'écart.

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ça, mais je suis pratiquement sûr que j'ai été touché à la tête, heureusement pourtant que la voiture n'allait pas incroyablement vite, ou j'aurais été aplati comme une crêpe, au lieu d'être envoyé à l'hôpital pendant quatre jours.

* * *

Merci à Cyzia pour être ma beta et pour les merveilleuses corrections qu'elle me fournit ! 


	10. 09 : Flashback

**Disclamer** Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire : 

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Chapitre** **IX**

**Flashback

* * *

**

There was a decorated General with a heart of gold

_(Il y avait un Général décoré avec un coeur d'or)_

That likened him to all the stories he told,

_(Qui rendait probables toutes les histoires qu'il racontait)_

Of past battles won and lost

_(De vieilles batailles, gagnées et perdues)_

And legends of old

_(Et les vieilles légendes)_

A seasoned veteran in his own time

_(Un vétéran aguerri en son propre temps)_

On the battlefield he gained respectful fame

_(Sur le champ de bataille, il gagna le respect et la célébrité)_

With many medals of bravery and stripes to his name

_(Avec beaucoup de médaille pour son courage et des marques sur son nom)_

He grew a beard as soon as he could to cover the scars on his face

_(Il fit pousser sa barbe dès qu'il put pour couvrir les cicatrices sur son visage)_

And always urged his men on

_(Et poussait toujours ses hommes)_

But on the eve of great battle with the infantry in dream

_(Mais à la veille de la grande bataille avec l'infanterie de ses rêves)_

The Old General tossed in his sleep and wrestled with its meaning

_(Le Vieux Général se retourna dans son sommeil et batailla avec sa signification)_

He awoke from the night to tell what he had seen

_(Il se réveilla de la nuit pour dire ce qu'il avait vu)_

And walked slowly out of his tent

_(Et sortit lentement de sa tente)_

All the men held tall with their chests in the air

_(Tous les hommes se tenaient droits, la poitrine dressée)_

With courage in their blood and a fire in their stare

_(Avec du courage dans leur sang et un feu dans leurs regards)_

It was a gray morning and they were all wondering how they would fare

_(C'était un matin gris et ils se demandaient tous comment ils iraient)_

Till the old general told them to go home

_(Jusqu'à ce que le vieux général leur dise de rentrer)_

He said: I have seen the others

_(Il dit : j'ai vu les autres)_

And I have discovered

_(Et j'ai découvert)_

That this fight is not worth fighting

_(Que cette bataille ne vaut pas le coup d'être disputée)_

And I have seen their mothers

_Et j'ai vu leurs mères)_

And I will no other, to follow me where I'm going

_(Et je souhaite que personne ne me suive où je vais)_

So

_(Donc)_

Take a shower, shine your shoes  
_(Prenez une douche, cirez vos chaussures)_

You got no time to lose

_(Vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre)_

You are young men, you must be living so

_(Vous êtes de jeunes hommes, vous devez vivre, donc)_  
Take a shower, shine your shoes

_(Prenez une douche, cirez vos chaussures)_

You got no time to lose

_(Vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre)_

You are young men, you must be living

_(Vous êtes de jeunes hommes, vous devez vivre)_

Go now you are forgiven  
_(Partez maintenant, vous êtes pardonnés)_

But the men stood fast with their guns on their shoulders

_(Mais les hommes se levèrent rapidement avec leurs armes à l'épaule)_

Not knowing what to do with the contradicting orders

_(Ne sachant quoi faire de ces ordres contradictoires)_

The General said he would do his own duty but he would extend it no further

_(Le général ferait son devoir mais ne l'étendrait pas plus)_

The men can go as they please

_(Les hommes pouvaient partir comme ils voulaient)_

Not a man moved their eyes gazed straight ahead,

_(Pas un homme ne bougea, leurs yeux regardaient droit devant)_

Till one by one they stepped back and not a word was said

_(Jusqu'à ce qu'un par un, ils reculèrent, et pas un mot ne fut dit)_

And the old general was left with his own words echoing in his head

_(Et le vieux général fut laissé avec ses propres mots résonnant dans sa tête)_

He then prepared to fight

_(Il se prépara alors au combat)_

He said: I have seen the others

_(Il dit : j'ai vu les autres)_

And I have discovered

_(Et j'ai découvert)_

That this fight is not worth fighting

_(Que cette bataille ne vaut pas le coup d'être disputée)_

No, and I see their mothers

_(Non, et je vois leurs mères)_

and I will no other

_(et je souhaite que personne)_

to follow me where I'm going

_(ne me suive où je vais)_  
So

_(Donc)_

Take a shower shine your shoes

_(Prenez une douche, cirez vos chaussures)_

You got no time to lose

_(Vous n'avez psa de temps à perdre)_

You are young men you must be living

(_Vous êtes de jeunes hommes, vous devez vivre)_

* * *

_Je quittai le tribunal à l'âge de dix-huit ans, n'étant plus la personne que j'étais en entrant, du moins de nom. J'avais été une personne très différente ce dernier mois. Après les choses que j'avais vues ou faites, il n'y avait aucun moyen que je puisse rester le même._

_Je n'étais plus Harry Potter, pourtant. C'était le premier pas pour oublier tout ce dont je ne voulais jamais me rappeler. A présent, j'étais officiellement et légalement Ethan James. Je pensais que c'était un hommage agréable à mes parents. Le nom était évident pour tous ceux qui y faisaient attention, utilisant le prénom de mon père. Le prénom était un peu plus subtil. J'aurais pu utiliser Evan, mais c'était un peu _trop _évident. Ethan était assez proche d'Evans à mon avis. J'utilisai donc le nom de jeune fille de ma mère comme prénom._

_Alors que je sortais de cet après-midi froid mais ensoleillé, j'avais malheureusement une épiphanie assez large. Je n'avais absolument aucun talent employable._

_Tous les dossiers diraient que j'avais arrêté l'école à l'âge de onze ans, ou plutôt que j'avais disparu. Je n'avais aucune éducation crédible à faire valoir. Pas plus que je n'avais de référence pour avoir un CDD. D'une certaine manière, même si j'_avais _voulu l'utiliser, je ne pense pas que "le Survivant" aurait été pris sérieusement. Mettre "Sauveur du Monde Sorcier" sur un CV m'aurait fait atterrir dans un asile mental moldu, sans aucun doute._

_Bien que j'aie de la monnaie moldue, je doutais fortement que ça allait durer assez longtemps, et je ne voulais pas retourner au Chemin de Traverse._

_J'errai sans rien voir le long de la rue, jusqu'à ce que j'enregistre finalement la présence d'une vieille cathédrale apparemment déserte à cette heure._

_Semblant être un assez bon endroit pour passer quelques temps à réfléchir à mon dilemme, je me glissai à l'intérieur._

_Dire que l'architecture et le décor étaient à couper le souffle serait définitivement un euphémisme. C'était visiblement extrêmement vieux, datant probablement de la fin du 18ème siècle. Le plafond était en dôme, et ses peintures captaient la lumière parfaitement, laissant vraiment _voir _l'image._

_Les colonnes en marbre et la maçonnerie qui allait dans les murs avaient un effet étonnant par eux seuls, si bien que je ne peux pas mettre de mot dessus._

_Les additions les plus récentes, comme l'orgue bien entretenu ou les vitraux dépeignant la vie du Christ, semblaient seulement ajouter à l'effet général._

_Ce fut pendant ce bref moment que je souhaitai que les Dursley m'aient emmené avec eux à l'église pendant mon enfance. Je ne me serais certainement pas ennuyé dans un endroit comme ça. Il y avait quelque chose ici qui semblait simplement... irréel._

_Ca me rappela presque le plafond de la Grande Salle à Poudlard. C'était étonnant que de simples efforts et compétences humaines puissent produire quelque chose qui rivalise avec le plus grand monument supernaturel._

_Je pensai d'abord que l'église était vide, mais je remarquai alors une jeune femme avec deux petits enfants, assis à une des premières rangées._

_Je les regardai avec fascination. Ils étaient habillés de vêtements en lambeaux, et les enfants étaient extrêmement bien élevés. Ce n'était pas une expérience qui allait changer ma vie. Je n'allais pas soudain admettre combien j'étais mieux loti et tirer le meilleur de ma vie. Pas plus que je n'allais donner l'argent que j'avais à des oeuvres de charité et dévouer ma vie à aider les autres. Je me sentis juste désolé pour eux._

_J'allais me lever et partir quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule._

_Je me retournai, sursautant à moitié, une réaction mi-réflexe, mi-habituelle._

"_Calmez-vous, jeune homme" dit un étranger gentiment mais fermement. Il me regarda, évaluant ma propre apparence déguenillée avec des yeux perçants. Il était visiblement un pasteur dans cette église._

"_Je suis désolé, monsieur, commençais-je. J'allais partir."_

"_Non-sens, jeune homme, dit-il avec bonne humeur. Vous êtes visiblement venu ici pour une raison."_

_Je regardais la rue à travers la fenêtre. Il pouvait y avoir une réponse évidente, et partiellement vraie. "Je suis entré pour échapper au froid, dis-je doucement. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'endroit où aller."_

_Il regarda attentivement mon oeil bandé de là où il se tenait. "Des problèmes dans votre... famille ?"_

_J'étais un peu surpris. Il pensait que je faisais parti d'un gang ? L'idée était presque risible._

"_Non, dis-je secouant ma tête. C'était de ma faute."_

_Il acquiesça et, bien que ce soit la vérité, je sus qu'il ne me croyait pas._

"_J'ai décidé que je voulais que ma vie prenne une nouvelle direction, expliquais-je. Je n'ai jamais pris en compte les difficultés de trouver un travail."_

_Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je racontais à cet homme mes problèmes personnels, mais si je devais deviner, je dirais que ça me manquait d'avoir quelqu'un à qui me confier. Les derniers mois de la guerre avaient été difficiles._

_Le pasteur allait répondre quand un jeune homme entra dans l'église, pratiquement hors de souffle._

"_Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé..." s'exclama l'homme, mais il s'arrêta soudain quand il me vit. "Oh, dit-il stupidement. Désolé."_

"_Ca va" répondis-je, saisissant l'opportunité de partir calmement. "J'allais y aller."_

"_Non-sens, dit une nouvelle fois le pasteur avant de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant. Kestor, tu peux m'attendre calmement dans ma chambre pendant que je parle à ce jeune homme."_

_L'homme, Kestor, acquiesça et s'éloigna dans l'église._

_Le pasteur se retourna vers moi. "Je suis certain que votre situation n'est pas aussi désespérée que vous le croyiez."_

_Je dus me réfréner de rire à ce moment là. Ca n'était peut-être pas désespéré, mais une fois encore, je n'avais aucune éducation crédible. Les seuls boulots que je pourrais avoir seraient de retourner des steaks ou de débarrasser des tables. Ca n'allait certainement pas payer le loyer._

_Je dis cela au pasteur, qui n'eut pas de réponse immédiate._

"_Je vois votre dilemme, répondit-il, et vous avez ma permission de rester ici ce soir. Je vous montrerai où dormir après avoir parlé avec mon neveu._

Donc... Kestor est son neveu, _pensais-je stupidement._

_Le pasteur alla dans la petite pièce où Kestor attendait et je retournai étudier les vitraux élaborés. Ils étaient vraiment beaux. Je pouvais voir sur chaque rebord inférieur une brève dédicace à tous ceux qui avaient donné de l'argent ou en mémoire d'un être aimé._

_Je sursautai violemment quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai vivement une nouvelle fois. Je n'aimais pas vraiment les gens qui arrivaient par derrière._

_C'était le neveu du pasteur, Kestor. Je le regardais mieux cette fois-ci. Son apparence n'était pas extraordinaire, mais il avait de très jolis yeux. Ils étaient bruns approchant le doré près de la pupille._

_Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun sombre, coupé à la mode, et bien qu'il soit bien bâti, il était plus petit que moi de quelques centimètres._

_Il tendit sa main. "Salut, dit-il joyeusement. Je suis Kestor Smith. Mon oncle m'a dit que je devrais venir te parler."_

_Je le regardais pendant un moment et supposa alors que je devrais lui donner mon nom, puisque ça pourrait nous mener à quelque chose. Ce fut également la première fois que je donnai mon nouveau nom à quelqu'un, et je dus faire un effort conscient pour ne pas dire Harry._

"_Je suis Ethan" parvins-je à dire sans vaciller, acceptant sa main. "De quoi avez-vous besoin de me parler ?"_

_L'autre haussa les épaules. "Il m'a parlé un peu de ton problème et comment ça pourrait m'aider à résoudre le mien. Tu vois, je veux cet appartement, mais je ne peux pas le louer à moins d'avoir un colocataire avec un emploi stable... »_

_Je le coupai : "je ne pense pas que votre oncle vous l'ait dit, mais je n'ai aucun moyen d'_obtenir _un emploi."_

"_Pas de problème" dit l'homme avec un geste de la main. "Je connais pas mal de monde qui voudrait bien embaucher. Maintenant..."_

_Je le coupai à nouveau : "alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas d'emploi stable ?"_

"_Parce que je n'en veux pas. Je suis musicien. Je gagne de l'argent en jouant dans des concerts." Il eut un sourire un peu méprisant. "Selon mon propriétaire, pourtant, ce n'est pas du tout un emploi. Pas la peine de dire que les musiciens sont parmi les gens les mieux payés du monde. Mais comme je disais, je peux t'avoir un job et tu pourrais payer la moitié du loyer et... »_

"_Je ne vous connais même pas" m'exclamai-je. J'avais un peu trop l'impression qu'on manipulait ma vie. Voila ce parfait étranger qui essayait de me faire vivre avec lui. Je vis le pasteur à l'autel et lui jetai un regard noir. Je sentais ma magie bouillonner et je dus la contenir. Depuis la bataille finale, elle avait été difficile à contrôler._

_Le culot de cet homme ! Il me sourit juste et dit : "nous pouvons arranger ça n'importe quand."_

_Il y avait un air étrange dans ses yeux, presque comme s'il... me draguait..._

_C'était impossible. J'avais un oeil bandé, je n'avais pas coupé mes cheveux depuis des mois et de manière générale, j'avais l'air complètement miteux. Le fait que j'avais l'impression qu'il soit gay ne m'embêtait pas, mais qu'il me draguait probablement me faisait penser qu'il était un salaud qui couchait avec n'importe qui._

_Et dans une église !_

_C'en était trop et je quittai rapidement l'église, de retour dans l'air froid de mars, la large porte en chêne claquant derrière moi._

_Je dévalai la rue, bien conscient que Kestor avait également quitté l'église et courrait derrière moi pour me rattraper._

"_Attends !" s'exclama-t-il. Je suis désolé !"_

_Je n'étais même pas sûr de ce pourquoi il s'excusait. Je ne pense pas qu'il le savait non plus._

_Il se mit devant moi et mit ses deux mains sur mes épaules, à moitié pour m'arrêter, à moitié pour reprendre sa respiration. Soit il était vraiment en mauvaise forme, ou c'était un fumeur._

"_Ecoutez, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux de manière perçante, je ne vais pas accepter de m'installer avec un parfait étranger. Pour ce que vous en savez, je pourrais être un meurtrier, donc allez vous faire foutre !"_

_Je pense qu'il fut un peu choqué que je dise "Je" à la place de "Vous" parce qu'il me regarda comme si ce pouvait être une possibilité._

_Mais il sourit alors de manière agaçante. "Accepteras-tu au moins de prendre un café avec moi ?"_

_Je le regardais comme s'il venait d'une autre dimension._

"_Je promets que je ne mords pas."_

Ok, il est doué pour parler aux personnes recluses, _réalisai-je. _Peut être que je pourrais au moins prendre le café avec lui. Aussi longtemps que je suis sur mes gardes, que peut-il arriver de pire ?

"_Bien, acceptai-je. Je prendrai un café avec vous, mais je ne promets rien."_

_Souriant toujours, Kestor répondit : "aucun problème. J'espère juste remédier à ce problème de ne pas nous connaître. Suis-moi."_

_Il fit demi-tour avec un clin d'oeil et commença à s'éloigner. Je jetai des regards noirs à son dos et commençai à le suivre. Cet homme était énervant._

_... Et ainsi commença une assez... intéressante amitié._

* * *

J'ouvris mon oeil lentement, me sentant nauséeux. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où j'étais, mais je savais que j'allais avoir mal quand la lumière frapperait mon oeil. 

Je dus cligner de l'oeil plusieurs fois avant de m'y habituer. Il était évident que je ne l'avais pas ouvert pendant un moment.

A ma droite j'entendais des voix qui murmuraient et j'essayai de tourner ma tête, mais je découvris que mon cou était bloqué par quelque chose.

Ma vision était trouble, mais je vis soudain un visage familier. "Hey Ethan, dit doucement Kestor. Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

J'essayai d'acquiescer mais ne le pus, donc, à la place, je prononçai un faible oui. _Stupide conducteur Moldu_, pensai-je avec colère.

Kestor sourit, visiblement heureux que je ne souffre pas d'amnésie. Les nouvelles qu'il me donna n'étaient pas heureuses cependant. "Le docteur a dit que tu avais une contusion, le coup du lapin et un mollet cassé. Tu pourras partir dans quelques jours, mais tu auras besoin de béquilles."

Je déglutis plusieurs fois afin d'être capable de parler. Les premiers mots à sortir de ma bouche furent : "fais chier !"

"J'aurais appelé ton travail pour toi, mais tu ne nous as jamais donné ton numéro de téléphone" expliqua hâtivement Kestor, supposant que c'était ce qui m'ennuyait.

"Fais chier !" dis-je avec plus de force. Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça. Alors que j'étais sûr qu'Albus saurait ce qu'il s'était passé, ça ne m'aidait pas à gagner la confiance de mes collègues. Essayant de changer de sujet, je demandais : "qui est la personne dans le coin ?"

Je l'avais remarquée là, mais du coin de mon oeil, je ne pouvais pas dire qui c'était.

"C'est ma petite amie, Julie" répondit-il.

_Petite amie... Vraiment...? On en apprenait tous les jours._

* * *

Merci à Cyzia pour être ma beta et pour les merveilleuses corrections qu'elle me fournit ! 


	11. Chapitre 10 : Réapparition

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Chapitre X**

Réapparition

I've got myself

_(Je me trouve)_

In a masochistic hold

_(Dans une poigne masochiste)_

Why don't you let go

_(Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas aller)_

Shake it off

_(Secoue-le)_

Just to redirect my flow

_(Juste pour rediriger mon flux)_

Come on let's go

_(Viens, allons-y)_

Sit up straight

_(Assieds-toi droit)_

I'm on a double date

_(J'ai deux rendez-vous)_

I've got to find my way

_(Je dois trouver ma voie)_

Into the light, heavy, middle weight

_(Dans la lumière, poids lourd au milieu)_

We don't stop rock around the clock

_(Nous n'arrêtons pas de tourner autour de l'horloge)_

Motor mouthing off

_(Le moteur en ayant plein la bouche)_

In front of every other road block

_(Devant tous les autres)_

Come again and tell me

_(Viens encore et dis-moi)_

What you're going thru

_(Ce que tu traverses)_

Like a girl who only knew

_(Comme une fille qui sait seulement)_

Her child was due

_(Que son enfant arrive)_

Memories of everything

_(Souvenirs de tout)_  
Of lemon trees on mercury

_(De citronnier sur mercure)_

Come to me with remedies

_(Viennes avec les remèdes)_

From five or six of seven seas

_(De cinq ou six des sept mers)_

You always took me with a smile

_(Tu m'accueillais toujours avec un sourire)_

When I was down

_(Quand j'allais mal)_

Memories of everything

_(Mémoire de tout)_

That blew thru

_(Ce qui a explosé)_

Looking up into

_(Regardant dans)_

A reverse vertigo

_(Un vertige inversé)_

What an undertow

_(Quel courant)_

Give it up

_(Abandonne)_

Another stubborn scorpio

_(Un autre scorpion têtu)_

Come on, let's go

_(Viens, allons-y)_

Sit up straight

_(Assieds-toi droit)_

I'm on a double date

_(J'ai deux rendez-vous)_

I've got to find my way

_(Je dois trouver ma voie)_

Into the light, heavy, middle weight

_(Dans la lumière, poids lourd au milieu)_

We don't stop rock around the clock

_(Nous n'arrêtons pas de tourner autour de l'horloge)_

Motor mouthing off

_(Le moteur en ayant plein la bouche)_

In front of every other road block

_(Devant tous les autres)_

Come again and tell me

_(Viens encore et dis-moi)_

What you're going thru

_(Ce que tu traverses)_

Like a girl who only knew

_(Comme une fille qui sait seulement)_

Her child was due

_(Que son enfant arrive)_

To the moon she gave

_(A la lune, elle donna)_

Another good review

_(Une autre bonne réponse)_

Turn around and look at me

_(Tourne-toi et regarde-moi)_

It's really really you

_(C'est vraiment, vraiment toi)_

Memories of everything

_(Souvenirs de tout)_  
Of lemon trees on mercury

_(De citronnier sur mercure)_

Come to me with remedies

_(Viennes avec les remèdes)_

From five or six of seven seas

_(De cinq ou six des sept mers)_

You always took me with a smile

_(Tu m'accueillais toujours avec un sourire)_

When I was down

_(Quand j'allais mal)_

Memories of everything

_(Mémoire de tout)_

That blew thru

_(Ce qui a explosé)_

* * *

Je n'eus pas la chance de demander à Kestor au sujet de Julie avant d'être relâché de l'hôpital et ça m'avait tapé sur le système. Ca me démangeait presque de lui demander. Le putain de bâtard le savait, parce qu'il me faisait un clin d'oeil à chaque fois qu'il me voyait la regarder, ma confusion évidente sur le visage.

Les trois autres membres de mon groupe vinrent me voir une fois quand ils vinrent pour un concert. Ils me dirent qu'ils avaient choisi des batteurs solitaires ça et là, mais qu'aucun n'avait semblé aussi bon que moi. Je dois admettre que je rougis un peu quand ils dirent ça. Après avoir passé huit ans en la 'charmante' compagnie de Severus Snape, je n'étais pas très bon pour accepter les compliments.

Leur présence était un réconfort pourtant, et ça m'aidait à gérer ce que j'allais faire quand je retournerais à Poudlard.

En fait, ils m'aidaient à oublier Poudlard, ce qui était beaucoup mieux de toute façon.

Heureusement pour Kestor et ma curiosité, Julie offrit d'attendre dans la voiture pendant qu'il m'aidait à atteindre mon appartement. Ca nous donnait largement le temps, dans une certaine mesure, de discuter le fait qu'il ait une petite amie. Autant que je sache, il aimait complètement et sûrement les hommes. Je le savais d'une expérience que j'aimerais aussi oublier.

J'attendais patiemment qu'il m'explique.

Il avait deviné ça aussi et attendait que je craque et demande une explication. En temps normal, j'aurais facilement pu attendre plus longtemps, mais en ce moment, je n'étais pas très patient.

"Tu veux m'expliquer ?" demandai-je poliment.

"Quoi ?" répondit-il innocemment.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

"Désolé, désolé" dit-il en agitant ses mains devant lui en signe de défense moqueuse. "Je l'ai invitée à sortir."

Mon regard s'assombrit, mais ce n'était pas très menaçant, vu que j'étais perché sur une paire de béquilles. "J'avais deviné."

Kestor me rendit mon regard après mon sarcasme. "Alistor me harcèle pour que j'aie une petite amie" expliqua-t-il. Alistor jouait du synthé dans notre groupe, et c'était une femme très douée, mais elle était très exigeante. Kestor était la force vive du groupe, mais Alistor allait être celle qui le faisait avancer.

Je le poussai à continuer, sachant qu'il y avait plus derrière l'histoire que ça.

"Elle pense que c'est le fait que je sois gay qui empêche le groupe de décrocher un contrat." Il soupira. "Je dois admettre qu'elle a un peu raison. Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler d'un groupe ou d'un artiste qui a signé en étant ouvertement gay ?"

Bien que je ne le veuille pas, je dus être d'accord. J'avais entendu parler d'artistes qui avaient révélé leur homosexualité, mais jamais d'artistes ayant un contrat. "Mais..." protestai-je, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-il. J'aime bien Julie et elle comprend la situation. Basiquement, j'ai une jupe derrière laquelle me cacher et elle a une excuse pour éviter les autres hommes." Puis il rit. "En plus, nous sommes devenus vraiment bons amis, et je l'aime, juste pas de manière romantique. C'est plus comme un mélange entre une bonne amie et une soeur. »

Il sembla se perdre un peu dans ses pensées avant de parler à nouveau. "Je n'ai jamais eu de soeur avant."

Je me retins de briser sa rêverie. Il avait quatre frères plus vieux, donc il n'était pas étonnant qu'il veuille une soeur. Je m'empêchai de lui rappeler que je n'avais ni frère, ni soeur. Je souris intérieurement. Je ne voulais pas casser l'ambiance après tout.

Nous restâmes dans un silence agréable devant la porte de mon immeuble, lui perdu dans ses pensés, moi à fixer Julie par-dessus son épaule, qui me fit un clin d'oeil.

Ca me fit sursauter un peu. Je levai mentalement les mains en l'air. Encore une chose que je devrai comprendre. Je le mettais sur ma liste de chose à faire, juste en dessous deviner comment convaincre les professeurs de Poudlard que mon absence prolongée ne venait pas d'un complot démoniaque.

Finalement, je brisai le silence. C'était la mi-septembre et le temps commençait à refroidir un peu. "Est-ce que tu veux entrer ?" lui demandai-je poliment.

"Je ferais mieux d'y aller en fait. Julie m'attend."

J'acquiesçai légèrement. "Ok... appelle-moi pour le concert à Noël. Je veux faire celui-là." Je souris, vraiment cette fois-ci. "On ne peut pas laisser notre réputation se ternir en perdant face à un groupe inconnu parce que vous n'avez pas un bon batteur, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il eut un sourire radieux, plein de joie devant ma bonne disposition, avant de m'attirer dans une embrassade d'ours géant qui me fit presque perdre l'équilibre. Je réussis à me rattraper sur ma bonne jambe pour lui rendre la pareille.

"Je ferai ça" dit-il se tournant pour partir. Il descendit les marches, lançant par-dessus son épaule : "Si ton patron te donne des soucis, je connais ce type, qui connaît un gars..."

Je ris à ça. C'était une blague entre nous. La vitesse avec laquelle il m'avait obtenu un job il y a six ans avait déclenché le commentaire selon lequel avec toutes ses connections, il devait connaître un homme très influent.

"Je te retiens avec ça" rappelai-je, lui faisant un signe de la main, gardant l'équilibre grâce à l'autre, alors qu'il atteignait sa voiture. Julie et lui agitèrent la main et s'éloignèrent, me laissant avec un sourire suffisant assez grand. Ca me faisait réaliser que je me fichais complètement de ce que mes collègues pensaient, parce que je ne voulais pas vraiment ce boulot, et que j'avais un super travail et des amis encore meilleurs dans le monde Moldu.

Je déverrouillai l'entrée de l'immeuble et allai à mon appartement, avec beaucoup d'efforts. En ouvrant ma porte, j'étais extrêmement reconnaissant que Kestor ait refusé de monter, parce que je réalisai que je n'avais pas encore ma batterie, et que ça aurait été très dur à expliquer.

* * *

Aussitôt que j'eus mis un peu de choses en ordre, je transplanai juste hors de Poudlard.

Mon retour à Poudlard ne fut heureusement pas remarqué. Je réussis à atteindre le bureau du directeur sans croiser aucun élève ni professeur. J'étais extrêmement reconnaissant au dieu qui m'avait ou ne m'avait pas écouté.

La porte du bureau d'Albus s'ouvrit sans même que j'ai à dire un mot, et, heureusement, je n'eus pas à gérer la gêne d'attendre qu'il arrive, parce qu'il m'attendait dans son fauteuil. Fumseck était sur son perchoir, ayant l'air assez défraîchis.

Dumbledore me lança un regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur mes béquilles.

Il haussa un sourcil broussailleux interrogateur et m'adressa un sourire niais. "Est-il sûr de supposer que ce sont la raison de ton absence ?"

Son sourire était contagieux.

"Pas la raison, mais peut-être le résultat" offris-je.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent un peu, un souvenir du Professeur Dumbledore que je respectais et aimais dans ma jeunesse mal informée.

"Ah ! Ca a beaucoup plus de sens" s'exclama-t-il. Il semblait qu'il était assez ravi par le fait que j'étais capable de plaisanter avec lui. Il pensait probablement que je lui avais pardonné ses manipulations.

Il avait quelque peu raison. Je lui avais pardonné, oui, mais je n'oublierai jamais, et je ne serai certainement pas aussi naïf et confiant que je l'avais été.

Je me calmai un peu à cette pensée et demandai : "Je crois que ma disparition a causé un peu d'agitation chez les professeurs ?"

Il fut amusé par mon euphémisme, bien que je ne le sache pas à l'époque. "Les professeurs ont été soucieux au début, à cause de ton manque d'histoire à l'école. Dire que ton absence les a inquiétés serait..." Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, avant que son expression ne devienne grave. "Il y a une personne en particulier qui est extrêmement bouleversée contre toi en ce moment. Je comprends que tu aimerais gagner son amitié, mais je suggère que j'approuve toute disparition mystérieuse pour que je puisse assurer l'équipe de ton allégeance."

Je comprenais ce qu'il me disait jusqu'à la mention d'allégeance. J'en dis autant en moins de mots. "Allégeance, monsieur ?"

"Oui. Il y a eu des rumeurs d'activité de Mangemorts, malgré la mort de Voldemort. Après la seconde ascension du Mage Noir, les gens ne prennent pas ça légèrement. Tout ce qui est inconnu est considéré comme Noir. Après tout, nous n'avons plus notre Survivant pour nous protéger."

Il y avait une étrange ironie dans sa voix quand il fit cette déclaration. En partie parce que j'étais là, pour des raisons que je comprenais à présent, et en partie parce que, bien qu'il parle sarcastiquement, il admettait m'avoir utilisé dans ce but.

"Non, vous ne l'avez pas" dis-je doucement, repensant à mes propres actions les deux dernières années de la guerre. Après ma sixième année, j'ai réalisé les vrais sentiments d'Albus à mon égard, et le fait qu'il manipulait les gens pour accomplir ses propres desseins. Parce que j'étais un Gryffondor, je décidai qu'il était de mon devoir de vaincre Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Nommé. Je pense que mon côté Serpentard a gagné du terrain ces dernières années, parce que je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit toujours mes sentiments.

Je décidai finalement. Je répondis doucement : "je vous aiderai dans vos plans, mais je le ferai à ma manière. Sinon, je m'en vais, qu'importent les conséquences, Albus !"

Je finis dans un cri et me sentis rougir. Je n'avais pas voulu lui hurler après. Il y avait quelque chose de presque... moralement mal à hurler contre un vieil homme, qu'importe qui il était.

Albus acquiesça gravement. "Je comprends et j'apprécie cela, Ethan. Nous aurons besoin de plus de personnes comme toi pour traverser cela. Je te... demanderai conseil avant de t'impliquer dans quelque plan que ce soit."

J'acquiesçai, pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Le pouvoir de persuasion de Dumbledore était légendaire.

Albus regarda soudain la pendule et dit : " Mon dieu. Je n'avais pas réalisé l'heure. Je dois aller à une réunion du personnel. Voudrais-tu accompagner un vieil homme là-bas ?"

Il me regarda à nouveau, haussant un sourcil.

Je dus rire alors que je secouai la tête, faisant un geste vers mes béquilles. Je ne pouvais même pas commencer à deviner quel âge avait le professeur fou, mais je parierais tout l'or de Gringotts qu'il était en meilleure forme que la moitié des élèves actuellement à Poudlard.

"Très bien, dit-il sombrement. Je devrai t'escorter."

* * *

Nous arrivâmes à la salle de réunion ensemble, bien qu'il n'essayait plus de me soutenir de son bras. C'était devenu trop gênant d'essayer de manoeuvrer tous les deux à travers les couloirs étroits qui y conduisaient, en portant une putain de paire de béquilles

Il entra en premier, et quand il ouvrit la porte, je pus entendre des conversations futiles. Elles cessèrent immédiatement quand je le suivis. L'expression sur les visages allait d'impressionnée à ma confiance d'être capable de marcher entre eux, à enragée à ce que j'assume réellement être le bienvenu pour participer à l'une de leurs réunions du personnel.

Evidemment, c'était Severus qui arborait cette dernière expression.

"Albus, commença le Maître des Potions, pensez-vous vraiment qu'il soit sage, vu la situation, de..."

Le directeur l'interrompit : "Je confierais ma vie au jeune James, si la situation le nécessitait, Severus."

Le nom était dit d'une telle manière qu'il semblait comprendre tous les professeurs, et ils le ressentirent également. Beaucoup d'entre eux passèrent soudain d'hostiles à accueillants, et, bien qu'il était évident que la plupart d'entre eux le firent seulement pour Dumbledore, il y en eut un peu qui le firent sincèrement. Il sembla que Hermione et Ron furent de ceux-là. Ils lui faisaient toujours implicitement confiance.

J'étais reconnaissant pour ça, parce qu'à la lumière des récentes informations d'Albus, j'allais avoir besoin de tous les amis que je pourrais me faire pour aider avec ça. En vérité, ils m'avaient manqué, bien qu'ils me semblaient immatures il y a six ans.

Par chance, il y avait un siège libre à côté de Ron, et je le pris en me présentant. Ca semblait assez étrange, parce que je les avais connus pendant presque la moitié de ma vie, mais mentir était une chose à laquelle je m'étais presque habitué, à ma plus grande consternation.

De plus, ils semblaient aussi contents de m'avoir là.

* * *

Merci à Cyzia pour être ma beta et pour les merveilleuses corrections qu'elle me fournit ! 


	12. 11 : Victimes je veux dire volontaires

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Chapitre XI**

Victimes... Je veux dire volontaires.

I'm not alone cause the TV's on yeah.

_(Je ne suis pas seul car la télé est allumée, ouais)_

I'm not crazy cause I take the right pills everyday.

_(Je ne suis pas fou car je prends les bonnes pilules tous les jours)_

And rest, clean your conscious, clear your thoughts with speyside with your grain.

_(Et repose-toi, nettoie ta conscience, éclaire tes pensées avec du speyside avec ton grain)_

Clean your conscious, clear your thoughts with speyside.

_(Et repose-toi, nettoie ta conscience, éclaire tes pensées avec du speyside)_

Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.

_(Du sel, de la sueur et du sucre sur l'asphalte)_

Our hearts littering the topsoil.

_(Nos coeurs jonchant le sol)_

Tune in and we can get the last call.

_(Mets-toi à l'écoute et nous pourrons entendre le dernier appel)_

Our lives, our coal.

_(Nos vies, notre charbon)_

Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.

_(Du sel, de la sueur et du sucre sur l'asphalte)_

Our hearts littering the topsoil.

_(Nos coeurs jonchant le sol)_  
Sign up it's the picket line or the parade.

_(Signez, c'est le piquet de grève ou la parade)_  
Our lives.

_(Nos vies)_

I'm not alone cause the TV's on yeah.

_(Je ne suis pas seul car la télé est allumée, ouais)_

I'm not crazy cause I take the right pills everyday.

_(Je ne suis pas fou car je prends les bonnes pillules tous les jours)_

And rest, clean your conscious, clear your thoughts with speyside with your grain.

_(Et repose-toi, nettoie ta conscience, éclaire tes pensées avec du speyside avec ton grain)_

Clean your conscious, clear your thoughts with speyside.

_(Et repose-toi, nettoie ta conscience, éclaire tes pensées avec du speyside)_

Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.

_(Du sel, de la sueur et du sucre sur l'asphalte)_

Our hearts littering the topsoil.

_(Nos coeurs jonchant le sol)_

Tune in and we can get the last call.

_(Mets-toi à l'écoute et nous pourrons entendre le dernier appel)_

Our lives, our coal.

_(Nos vies, notre charbon)_

Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.

_(Du sel, de la sueur et du sucre sur l'asphalte)_

Our hearts littering the topsoil.

_(Nos coeurs jonchant le sol)_  
Sign up it's the picket line or the parade, our live.

_(Signez, c'est le piquet de grève ou la parade, nos vies)_

(I bled the) greed from my arm.

_(Je saigne, l'avarace de mon bras)_

Won't they give it a rest now?

_(Ne le laisseront-ils pas tranquilles maintenant ?)_

Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.

_(Du sel, de la sueur et du sucre sur l'asphalte)_

Our hearts littering the topsoil.

_(Nos coeurs jonchant le sol)_

Tune in and we can get the last call.

_(Mets-toi à l'écoute et nous pourrons entendre le dernier appel)_

Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt, our hearts littering the topsoil.

_(Du sel, de la sueur et du sucre sur l'asphalte, nos coeurs jonchant le sol)_

Sign up it's the picket line or the parade.

_(Signez, c'est le piquet de grève ou la parade)_

* * *

J'étais assis devant Severus, ce qui voulait vraiment dire que je pouvais sentir son regard posé sur ma nuque. C'était assez inconfortable, comme le sentiment qu'on avait en marchant dans la Forêt Interdite seul la nuit avec quelque créature immense tapie derrière soi, regardant chacun de vos gestes, attendant le moment parfait pour bondir !

D'accord, peut-être pas aussi intense, mais c'était inconfortable, et ça me faisait vouloir me tortiller sur ma chaise, mais je ne lui donnerai pas la satisfaction de me voir faire ça. J'étais déterminé à rester immobile et à écouter ce qu'Albus disait. Je n'allais pas m'appesantir sur les yeux de Severus sur mon corps en pensant à ce que Severus pourrait appliquer d'autre sur mon...

J'écrasai ce courant de pensée avant même qu'il ne décolle. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais besoin de penser pour le moment... pas que c'est ce que je pensais pour commencer...

C'est où la partie intelligente de mon esprit tousserait poliment dans un effort pour changer le sujet de la conversation.

Je tournai consciencieusement mon attention vers l'homme à la longue barbe blanche se tenant devant nous.

"Comme je suis sûr que vous êtes au courant, il y a eu des menaces contre Poudlard issues d'un certain groupe d'individus qui pour le moment ne souhaite pas se nommer. Pour cette raison, et pour la sécurité des élèves, Minerva et moi avons décidé de mettre en place des chaperons pour les élèves. Y a-t-il des volontaires pour ce travail ?"

Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux du directeur, comme s'il y avait quelque complot tordu qu'il voulait mettre en place et que c'était un moyen pour une fin.

J'entendis Ron grommeler à côté de moi pour Hermione : "Volontaires ? Il ne veut pas dire victimes ?"

Un doux "Ouph" vint de Ron. Probablement qu'Hermione lui avait discrètement et efficacement donné un coup de coude dans les côtes. "Ron !" le réprimanda-t-elle dans un murmure dur.

"Quoi ?" murmura-t-il innocemment en réponse. "Ces élèves sont des trublions. Je ne sais pas comment Bibine a pu tolérer de leur enseigner. Tu te souviens en première année quand Harry..."

"Ah !" interrompit gaiement Albus, regardant directement le couple Weasley. "Pouvez-vous parler plus fort, je ne suis pas sûr de vous avoir bien entendu. Avez-vous dit que vous seriez nos premières victimes ? Que c'est gentil de vous porter volontaire."

Je ne suis pas sûr que quelqu'un ait entendu le lapsus de victime ici, mais c'était amusant.

Ron grogna encore, à moitié ennuyé, à moitié parce qu'Hermione lui avait donné un autre coup de coude agacé.

"Avec ma putain de chance, Snape va se porter volontaire juste pour pouvoir me contrarier. Faire de ma vie un enfer" médita Ron.

"Ron !" siffla à nouveau Hermione

Je me penchai vers lui et murmurai dans son oreille. "Snape est aussi mauvais ?"

"Pire."

"Peut-être que je devrais me proposer, augmenter vos chances de ne pas être collés avec lui" offrais-je pour aider, à moitié pour la raison que j'avais citée, à moitié pour retourner dans les bonnes grâces de Snape. Il avait été presque humain avant que la guerre ne s'achève. Je pensais que ce serait bien de revoir ce côté de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ethan" demanda joyeusement Dumbledore. "Tu voudrais aussi te porter volontaire ? Merveilleux. Ca fait cinq."

Je me demandai brièvement qui étaient les deux autres, mais mon attention fut captée par le Maître des Potions quand il murmura pour lui même : "juste ce dont j'avais besoin, un autre Golden Trio."

Je murmurai juste assez fort pour que Severus, et par conséquence, Ron et Hermione qui étaient assis juste à côté de moi, entendent : "Se parler à soi-même est un signe d'instabilité mentale, Severus."

Ron ricana, Hermione eut l'air choquée et, d'après le silence derrière moi, je pense que Severus n'était pas sûr de ce par quoi il devait être le plus offensé : que je l'ai insulté ou que j'ai utilisé son prénom.

"Attention, idiot" grommela Severus en réponse, je suppose, en manque de quelque chose d'autre à dire."

"Oh, Severus ? Toi aussi ? C'est juste merveilleux, à présent, il ne nous en manque plus que deux."

Le directeur ressemblait à un enfant dans un magasin de sucreries moldus... ou peut-être une meilleure analogie serait lui-même laissé en liberté dans un magasin de sucreries moldues. Ou peut-être comme si Noël, Paques et Halloween étaient arrivés en même temps. Il piégeait les gens dedans. Pour le dire brusquement, il manipulait les gens.

Il était dans son élément.

Il s'avéra que le reste des Professeurs avaient appris leur leçon à travers l'exemple, et ils étaient tous silencieux. Les deux dernières personnes prises dans le boulot se proposèrent vraiment par gentillesse.

Ce fut McGonagall qui annonça le prochain ordre du jour.

"Il y a eu des demandes pour que des sessions de tutorat soient données aux élèves qui le souhaitent, donc Albus et moi y avons pensé et avons décidé qu'à la place de donner des leçons qui récapituleraient ce qui avait été vu en classe, il serait mieux d'avoir des classes liées, comme Défense contre les Forces du Mal et potions, ou d'autre exemples comme celui-là."

Le professeur de Métamorphose continua à sa manière brusque, pendant que j'entendais Severus grogner devant les implications. Presque comme s'il pensait que tout ça était quelque horrible complot contre lui.

C'était vrai : Albus et moi avions passé tout le temps de ma disparition enfermé dans son bureau à prévoir des manières de rendre la vie de Severus misérable.

Je ris intérieurement. Autant je pensais que ce pourrait être amusant, autant je préférais beaucoup avoir le professeur comme un... ami que comme la cible de mes blagues et complots malicieux.

Je reportai une fois de plus mon attention vers Minerva alors qu'elle finissait sa proposition pour des sessions communes de tutorat.

"Que tous ceux qui sont d'accord disent oui"

Il y eut une série de 'Oui', suivi rapidement par un 'non' venant de Severus. Je me souvins brièvement d'une émission télévisée où durant tout un épisode, il y avait un consensus trouvé de la même manière, et à chaque fois il y avait une voix aiguë disant 'non'. J'imaginai Severus avec une voix aiguë et ça me fit intérieurement rire.

"Enfin, le dernier sujet : le Professeur James a dit à plusieurs élèves qu'il voulait bien aider pour des leçons de duels. Pour des raisons de sécurité, il aura besoin d'avoir un assistant ou un co-instructeur qui voudra bien surveiller, de préférence un avec une expérience en duel." McGonagall se tourna vers Severus. "Tu as de l'expérience, donc serais-tu volontaire ?"

Le grand brun eut un grognement à moitié audible, avant de grommeler quelque chose qui ressemblait à : "tout le monde complote contre moi" avant d'agréer, avec beaucoup de réticences.

La réunion allait se terminer quand soudain un flou duveteux se précipita dans la salle, entre plusieurs paires de jambes et droit sur mes genoux. C'était l'himalayen que j'avais complètement oublié.

Albus haussa un sourcil interrogateur. "Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chat" dit-il prudemment.

Je comprenais la prudence. Dans certains cas, les animaux pouvaient être pris pour familiers, et quand ils l'étaient, ils pouvaient devenir très vicieux.

"Moi non plus" répondis-je, apaisant ses peurs. "Il s'est montré dans ma chambre quand je suis arrivé."

Son visage exprimait un calcul froid, mais je laissai mes soupçons de côté quand quelqu'un demanda : "Est-ce qu'il a un nom ?"

"Je ne sais pas, répondis-je stupidement. Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Je ne prévoyais pas de le garder."

"Tu devrais le nommer, dit joyeusement Charlie, parce que je pense qu'il t'a adopté."

Je haussai les épaules. Nommer des choses n'était pas vraiment mon truc. "Chaton..." dis-je avec hésitation.

"Oh, ne fais pas ça, protesta Hermione. Appelle-le Chee-ay. "

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Ca semble lui aller."

Je considérai que c'était un nom comme un autre, et puisque le chat ne protesta pas, il devint Chie.

Je quittai la réunion en même temps que tout le monde, beaucoup plus lentement cependant, à cause de mes béquilles, avec Chie qui me suivait. Je considérai brièvement demander à Madame Pomfresh de guérir mon mollet cassé, mais ç'aurait été suspicieux pour mes amis si je me montrais miraculeusement guéri.

"Oh oui, cette sale blessure. Je l'ai juste faite guérir par une médicomage. Et, au fait, je suis un sorcier qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour sauver les mondes sorcier et moldu du mal... Et tu disais ?"

Je pouvais imaginer que ça irait bien. Ca me ferait probablement atterrir dans une cellule capitonnée dans un asile environnant.

Je retournai immédiatement dans ma chambre et pris une douche rapide, en faisant attention de ne pas mouiller le plâtre. Puis je me séchai, avant de me glisser entre mes draps et de m'endormir. J'en avais besoin, j'allais être bombardé de questions par les professeurs et les élèves le lendemain.

* * *

Le petit-déjeuner fut agité.

C'était un euphémisme.

Mon retour fut pour le moins intéressant. D'abord, un bourdonnement se développa parmi les élèves, un murmure de spéculations.

La table des professeurs n'était pas mieux, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me demande enfin ce qui m'était arrivé.

"J'allais vérifier que tout allait bien dans mon appartement, et j'ai eu un accident de voiture."

Le Professeur Flitwick, le professeur d'Enchantement, secoua la tête. "Hermione m'a beaucoup parlé du monde Moldu. J'ai entendu parler des voitures. Des choses dangereuses, si vous me demandez mon avis."

Je ris un peu et secoua la tête. "C'était plus de mon fait qu'autre chose. Je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais."

Flitwick secoua la tête, ferme dans sa croyance que les voitures étaient un mal dont les Moldus pouvaient se passer. D'une certaine manière, j'étais d'accord avec lui. Elles causaient tant de problèmes, mais malheureusement, les Moldus n'étaient pas capables de transplaner ou d'utiliser des Portoloins, donc ils devaient se déplacer comme ils pouvaient.

Hermione, en entendant son nom, se détourna de son mari et demanda : "Tu vivais dans le monde moldu ?"

"Oui, répondis-je avec hésitation, j'avais besoin d'un break de la magie. "

"Vraiment... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?"

Je n'étais pas sûr de la réponse à donner. Ca me semblait bizarre d'être interrogé par quelqu'un que j'avais considéré comme ma soeur à un moment. Finalement, je parvins à dire : "Je travaillais comme cuistot dans un restaurant et je jouais dans un groupe."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'éclairèrent. "Vraiment ? Quel type de musique jouez-vous ?"

Je trouvai soudain plus facile de lui parler, maintenant que nous avions trouvé un sujet commun. Flitwick, qui était assis à côté d'elle, se leva et se déplaça pour que je ne parle pas par dessus sa tête.

"Nous faisons surtout des reprises : les Red Hot Chili Peppers, Oasis, Pearl Jam... Tom Petty est mon préféré."

"Vraiment ? Je n'ai jamais entendu Pearl Jam, mais quand j'étais enfant mes parents avaient tous les disques de Tom Petty. Et Led Zeppelin ? Ou Pink Floyd ?"

Je ris à ça. Je pouvais juste entendre la réaction de Kestor à la moindre suggestion que nous jouions Pink Floyd ou Led Zeppelin. "Mon groupe ferait un anévrisme s'il t'entendait même suggérer ça. Ce serait un sacrilège ou un blasphème ou quelque chose comme ça !"

J'éclatai d'un rire fou, me gagnant une large variété de regards de la part de mes collègues et élèves.

Hermione se contenta de sourire. "Je suppose que je peux voir ça. Ils étaient tous les deux des groupes étonnants... Quel instrument joues-tu ?"

"De la batterie, principalement, mais j'apprends la guitare."

Je remarquais distraitement à un moment dans la conversation que Ron avait commencé à écouter mais, comme j'ai dit, c'était distrait.

"J'ai toujours souhaité savoir jouer de la guitare..." dit-elle avec nostalgie.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment jouer, mais je peux t'enseigner ce que je sais... les cordes et tout ça."

Je remarquai que Ron allait faire exploser quelque chose si je ne m'éloignais pas un peu de sa femme. J'aurais dû faire plus attention. Il avait toujours été du type jaloux, même s'il n'y avait rien pour lequel être jaloux. Je n'étais aucunement intéressé par sa femme.

Le roux sembla s'apaiser une fois que je m'éloignais.

"Ce serait super, mais avec tout le travail que nous faisons, je ne sais pas comment nous trouverions le temps. Spécialement toi. Tu as ce club de duel. »

"Oh ouais... et bien..." laissai-je ma phrase en suspens.

"Peut-être, pourtant. C'est bien d'avoir une option" dit-elle avec un sourire. Puis elle se leva. "Je devrais probablement me préparer pour mes classes."

"Probablement."

Je regardai les deux personnes que j'avais considérées comme mes meilleurs amis pendant ma jeunesse s'éloigner, et je souris. C'était agréable de savoir que quelques trucs ne changeaient pas tant que ça.

Je me levai moi-même pour aller à ma classe, me sentant repu, même si je n'avais rien mangé. Je suppose que la nourriture d'hôpital faisait ça.

En passant à côté de Severus, il dit la chose la plus étrange.

"Je prendrais garde, si j'étais vous. Je ferais attention où je vais et tout ça. Nous ne voudrions pas que vous ayez plus d'accidents, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je l'ignorai et continuai à marcher. Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit un avertissement ou une menace, mais je sus immédiatement qu'il ne parlait pas de voitures.

Ca me laissa un peu perplexe pour le reste de la matinée.

* * *

Merci à Cyzia pour être ma beta et pour les merveilleuses corrections qu'elle me fournit ! 


	13. Chapitre 12

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire : 

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas Severus, ou qui ne connaissait pas son histoire, aurait pu dire qu'il semblait qu'aujourd'hui était le pire jour de sa vie. Il avait un air qui semblait vraiment dire « Dégagez, c'est le pire jour de ma vie. » Dire qu'il était en colère serait le plus bel euphémisme. 

Et, bien sûr, les élèves supportaient le poids de sa colère. Des quatre classes que j'eus ce jour là qui venaient de Potions, trois tremblaient toujours quand elles entrèrent dans ma salle. Les élèves avaient l'air pire que Neville après qu'il ait fait exploser son chaudron pendant une leçon… deux fois.

La quatrième classe, évidemment, était une classe de Serpentards, et bien, qu'ils n'aient pas l'air pire, ils se plaignaient que « le sale bâtard leur avaient enlevé des points. »

« Il n'enlève jamais de point ! »

Je secouai la tête. Je commençais à me sentir fatigué, les effets de la colère de Snape commençaient même à m'atteindre. Et j'étais celui qui avait eu le suprême plaisir de mettre M. Snape dans son humeur massacrante. Maudit soit Newton et sa troisième loi.

« Calmez-vous » dis-je une fois qu'ils eurent pris leurs places. « Je comprends que c'est le week-end, mais vous avez une dernière classe et j'aimerais qu'elle soit quelque peu productive. » Je repoussai quelques cheveux épars de mon visage et regardai la classe. « Allez au chapitre 3 de vos livres et lisez de la page 47 à la page 69. Je veux que vous soyez capables de me dire tous les symptômes de la morsure de loup-garou à la fin de la classe. »

Je me rassis derrière mon bureau et commençai à me masser les tempes. D'accord, tout ce problème était de ma faute, mais je n'avais pas l'impression que je méritais ce type de stress.

J'avais mentionné dans la Grande Salle ce matin, sans prévenir Severus auparavant, que je commencerais le club de duel ce soir là. Severus, s'étant porté volontaire pour le rôle de superviseur contre son gré, l'avait très mal pris, comme j'aurais pu le prévoir.

Je doutais beaucoup que le fait que le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard ait lieu le lendemain, une autre chose pour laquelle Severus s'était porté volontaire contre son gré, ait beaucoup aidé à ses dispositions.

J'entendis murmurer au fond de la classe.

« Stupide professeur de Défense, nous donner toutes ces pages. Il est aussi nul que Snape. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien nous dire d'écrire un devoir sur ces stupides loups-garous. »

Je me levai alors, sautant sur la suggestion de mon élève. « Quelle merveilleuse idée, Mademoiselle Sauders. » Je frappai dans mes mains avec une joie ironique. « Tout le monde, vous pouvez remercier votre amie pour devoir m'écrire une dissertation sur les morsures de loup-garou d'ici la fin de la classe. »

Il y eut un grognement collectif dans la salle, un son que je m'habituais rapidement à entendre pendant mes cours. Je commençais à me voir comme un hybride entre la joie envahissante d'Albus dans des situations où elle n'était certainement pas voulue, et l'acidité sadique toujours présente de Snape. Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose.

Le reste de la classe fut calme, donnant aux pulsations dans ma tête une chance de se calmer. Je reçus plusieurs regards écœurés alors que les élèves me rendaient leurs copies négligemment écrites. Je doutais fortement que j'allais les noter, à moins de désirer un autre mal de tête.

Les deux heures entre les classes et le dîner me donnèrent la parfaite opportunité de régler la guitare que j'avais amenée avec moi. C'était une guitare acoustique, et quelque peu usée, mais je l'avais eu dans une brocante, donc vous ne m'entendrez pas me plaindre.

Je pratiquai les gestes que notre guitariste, Lee, m'avait montrés avant que je ne parte. Il avait été le batteur d'origine du groupe, mais il préférait jouer de la guitare. Quand on avait découvert que j'avais un modeste talent avec la batterie, ils m'avaient laissé rejoindre le groupe, et Lee avait pu jouer de sa guitare. Après ça, le groupe avait commencé à faire plus de concerts, et voilà.

Je dus finalement poser ma guitare. Bien que j'eusse préféré rester dans ma chambre pour le dîner, Albus avait une règle qui voulait que les professeurs fassent au moins une apparition au dernier repas de la journée pendant la semaine. Je n'avais pas faim, et même si ça avait été le contraire, j'aurais préféré me préparer quelque chose, mais il semblait que les règles étaient les règles, je pris donc une douche rapide avant de mettre mes robes et de faire une course folle pour arriver dans la Grande Salle à l'heure.

Malheureusement pour moi, la seule place libre à la Grande Table était à côté de Severus, qui était actuellement de sortie pour me faire payer quelque chose qui n'était pas entièrement sous mon contrôle. Il était décidé à extraire le genre de revanche sournoise que je n'étais pas bon à arrêter.

L'appétit que j'aurais pu avoir avait rapidement disparut. Je restai assis à pousser ma nourriture dans mon assiette, ce qui semblait infiniment amuser l'autre homme.

J'avais dit que le club de duel commencerait à 20 heures, ce qui était dans deux heures. Ce qui voulait bien sûr dire que je devrais passer les deux prochaines heures à m'inquiéter pour savoir ce que mon collègue avait prévu pour moi, à moins que je n'arrive magiquement à le faire sortir du boulot, sans jeu de mot.

Je lui murmurais du coin des lèvres quelque chose qui semblait résoudre tous mes problèmes. « Vous n'avez pas à venir au club de duel ce soir. »

Il y eut un silence à côté de moi, mais je pus le voir du coin de l'œil tourner la tête pour me regarder d'un air interrogateur.

« En fait, je ne vais pas les laisser se battre. Tout ce que je ferais ce soir est de leur apprendre l'étiquette du duel. » Je n'eus pas à le regarder pour dire qu'il avait une expression quelque peu choquée sur le visage, ou du moins autant d'expression que vous pouviez espérer de sa part. « Nous ne voudrions pas une répétition de notre dernier duel entre les élèves, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape eut un grognement dédaigneux, et je m'excusai de la table. Assez étrangement, il semblait que j'avais fait un peu de chemin pour gagner son acceptation. Au moins, il pouvait supporter être dans la même pièce que moi à présent… d'une certaine manière.

* * *

J'arrivai dans la Grande Salle pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là un peu après huit heures, et fut un peu plus que surpris d'y découvrir que plus de la moitié de l'école y était… baguette sortie. Je grimpais maladroitement sur une table, à cause de mon plâtre et de mes béquilles, pour que tout le monde puisse me voir, Chie me suivant rapidement. 

Le chat me rendait franchement perplexe. Il me suivait partout la moitié du temps, et l'autre moitié, il était introuvable. Je m'habituais pourtant à lui et m'obligeais à lui laisser une coupelle de lait et de la bouillie qui pourrait ressembler à de la nourriture pour chat.

La salle se calma rapidement quand les élèves me virent debout sur la table.

« Vous pouvez ranger vos baguettes. Vous n'en aurez pas besoin ce soir. »

Il y eut des regards confus dans toute la pièce, ainsi que quelques regards pleins d'espoir. Je parvins à lever leurs doutes et à briser leurs rêves en une simple phrase. « Ce soir, nous verrons seulement les règles du duel formel. Je comprends que, bien sûr, beaucoup d'entre vous connaissent ces règles. Si c'est le cas, vous avez ma permission pour partir. »

Je m'arrêtai pour regarder plus des trois quarts des élèves se tourner pour partir.

« Cependant, si vous brisez ces règles, vous n'aurez qu'un avertissement avant d'être exclus. Compris ? »

Beaucoup d'élèves revinrent à cette annonce, me laissant avec la moitié de ceux qui s'étaient présentés. C'était plus que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu.

« Très bien, commençai-je. Nous allons commencer par les bases. Première règle : ne jamais attaquer quelqu'un par derrière. »

* * *

Pour la plupart, les professeurs parvinrent à ne pas être remarqués par les élèves à Pré-au-Lard. Evidemment, ils nous virent un peu plus que ce à quoi ils étaient habitués, mais ça pouvait être pris pour une coïncidence. Nous avions tous des raisons superficielles d'être là. Qui ne s'attendrait pas à ce qu'un couple nouvellement marié soit en ville pour chercher des affaires ? De plus, Charlie n'était jamais vu à l'école pendant les week-ends donc, pour ce que les élèves en savaient, il allait à Pré-au-Lard pour se détendre (ce qui était vrai.) Le moment était aussi bien choisi qu'un autre pour que le professeur Snape soit à court d'ingrédients de potion. Quant à moi… et bien, j'étais perçu comme bizarre, disparaissant les week-ends et réapparaissant avec des béquilles après avoir manqué plusieurs jours de cours, avec l'explication que j'avais été dans un 'accident de voiture'. Franchement, j'étais assez sûr que beaucoup d'élèves croyaient que j'allais voir une maîtresse, bien que je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi.

Pré-au-Lard fit ressurgir son lot de souvenirs agréables de l'époque où j'étais un élève relativement insouciant. Ca apporta également quelques appréhensions. J'avais entendu Ron dire à Hermione que Fred avait repris la boutique de Zonko. Il avait décidé de se développer hors de l'affaire des jumeaux, pensant que deux boutiques de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux valaient mieux qu'une. J'étais content pour lui, mais tous les deux avaient été des maîtres du déguisement. Ca ne m'aurait pas surpris si Fred était parvenu à me reconnaître. Heureusement, je ne le croisais jamais.

Je finis par m'acheter des sucreries pendant que j'étais là, ayant vidé le colis de mes amis. Ceci me fit bien sûr recevoir plusieurs regards amusés de la part de mes collègues. Je me contentai de leur sourire. Je n'allais pas essayer de défendre mon goût pour les sucreries. J'achetais aussi plusieurs livres, parmi lesquels un livre d'histoire moderne, un livre d'analyse de la Magie Noire, un livre avancé sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, un sur l'application de la technologie Moldue dans le monde magique (pour bidouiller mon lecteur de CD) et, pour le plaisir de lire, un livre sur les potions avancées, au plus grand étonnement de Snape. Il semblerait que l'on puisse en apprendre tous les jours, même à son âge. Mon dernier achat fut un balai de course. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de mon Eclair de Feu, et ce n'était plus vraiment grave à présent. Voler était tout simplement une des rares choses matérielles qui m'avait vraiment manqué du monde magique. Les sensations de l'air dans mes cheveux et de la chute libre vers le sol pour remonter au dernier moment m'avaient manqué donc je m'étais demandé: 'Hey, pourquoi ne pas acheter de balai?' Cela faisait plus de six ans depuis la dernière fois où j'avais volé, mais maintenant était un moment comme un autre pour redécoller. En d'autres termes, le week-end fut calme. Il n'y avait absolument pas besoin du nombre important de chaperons, mais je suppose mieux vaut prévenir… Pendant le dîner ce soir là, j'eus l'opportunité de m'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, vu que j'avais réussi à être là un peu tôt. Je ne crois pas que Ron apprécia beaucoup cela, mais je n'allais pas me lever et lui dire quoi que ce soit tant qu'il ne serait pas un peu trop jaloux. Il pouvait être… susceptible parfois. Comme c'était, Hermione et moi parlâmes de la manière de faire fonctionner un objet moldu avec de l'énergie magique. J'étais assez certain que c'était possible; l'énergie était l'énergie après tout. C'était juste un problème de conversion de l'énergie magique en électricité. Si ce n'était pas possible, alors ça ferait exploser la théorie selon laquelle l'énergie ne pouvait pas être créée ni détruite, et je ne voulais pas considérer cette possibilité. «Prévois-tu d'utiliser l'énergie magique ou mécanique?» me demanda-t-elle, et je fus pratiquement sûr que c'était un test. 

« L'énergie magique est la seule qui marchera dans ce type d'environnement… ce qui fout en l'air mes plans… » Cette dernière pensée semblait avoir fait son chemin dans mon discours sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte et j'étais extrêmement déçu, parce que ma petite idée de convertisseur d'énergie était l'idée la plus aboutie que j'avais eu. Faites confiance à la logique pour tordre le cou aux plans les plus merveilleux.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites pour l'énergie dans la salle d'Etudes des Moldues ?» demandai-je plusieurs minutes après. «La pièce a été drainée de toute énergie magique, pour que ça ne perturbe pas l'électricité. De cette manière, nous pouvons avoir un petit générateur, ce qui nous donne assez d'énergie pour ce dont nous avons besoin. Je suppose que ça ne t'aidera pas, étant donné que tu ne pourrais pas utiliser ta baguette même si ta vie en dépendait.» 

Je secouai la tête avec consternation. « Non, probablement pas… »

Je restais silencieux alors que le dîner se terminait et que la plupart des professeurs, y compris Hermione, commençaient à partir. J'étais aussi sur le point de m'en aller mais Ron m'attrapa par le bras et m'attira dans le siège à côté de lui, le tout sans me regarder. «Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses être en train de faire, mais si tu essaies de prendre ma femme, je jure que je te tue» me menaça-t-il. J'éclatai de rire à ça. La même chose était arrivée pendant notre sixième année, même si ma réaction avait été légèrement différente et que je m'étais senti beaucoup plus offensé. Ron me fixait toujours du regard le plus noir qu'il pouvait, et j'avais presque les larmes aux yeux. «Je ne pense pas que vous ayez à vous inquiéter, Monsieur Weasley, lui assurai-je. Votre femme est totalement amoureuse de vous et ne vous quitterait jamais.» «Alors arrête de flirter avec elle!» grogna-t-il. «On peut difficilement dire que je flirte avec Hermione et, en plus, si quelqu'un devait s'inquiéter de la personne sur qui j'ai des vues, ça devrait être elle.» Je quittai la table et un Ron très perplexe, qui essayait toujours de comprendre ce que je voulais dire. Ca ne le frappa qu'alors que j'étais près de la porte. «Tu es GAY!?» Je m'arrêtai, me retournai… et remarquai que j'avais l'attention de tous les élèves assis à leurs tables. Ils me fixaient tous, attendant que je réponde. Quoique je dise, il y aurait quand même des rumeurs courant dans l'école. La principale chose qui me poussa à répondre de la manière dont je le fis est le fait que bien que le monde magique n'encourage pas l'homosexualité (le besoin d'endurance la race sorcière et tout), il était un peu plus tolérant que les Moldus. Je regardai directement Ron, acquiesçai une fois et dis: «Bingo.» Aussitôt que j'eus disparu de la Grande Salle, les élèves explosèrent en conversation, brassant les rumeurs, je suppose. Je n'étais plus là, ou près de la Grande Salle quand ça se calma, à cause de l'apparition de deux personnes.

* * *

_«Est-ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles de Harry, Albus ?»_ _«Non, je suis désolé. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous avons perdu sa trace quand il est entré dans le monde Moldu.»_ _«Donc, pour ce que nous en savons, Harry pourrait être mort!»_ _«Je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour ça, mon ami… Qui enseigne la Défense cette année, Albus? Je me demandais si je pourrais peut-être lui donner quelques conseils.»_ _«De quoi parles…»_ _«Quelle excellente idée ! C'est Monsieur Ethan James qui enseigne cette année. Il est merveilleux avec les élèves. Je crois que tu trouveras ses appartements au-dessus des cachots.»_ _«Merci, Albus. Je vais vous laisser échanger les dernières nouvelles et je vous retrouverai ici tous les deux.»_

* * *

Je n'étais pas revenu dans mes appartements depuis très longtemps quand j'entendis un coup à ma porte. Je ne sais pas qui je m'attendais à trouver de l'autre côté, mais ce n'était certainement pas Remus Lupin dans un fauteuil roulant. 

« Bonjour Harry. Puis-je entrer ? »

* * *

Merci à Cyzia pour être ma beta et pour les merveilleuses corrections qu'elle me fournit ! 


	14. 13 : Confession

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire : 

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Chapitre XIII**

Confessions

Don't Forget Me

(Ne m'oublie pas)

I'm an ocean in your bedroom  
(Je suis un océan dans ta chambre)  
Make you feel warm  
(Je te réchauffe)  
Make you want to re-assume  
(Je te fais vouloir ressupposer)  
Now we know it all for sure  
(Maintenant, nous en sommes sûrs)

I'm a dance hall dirty breakbeat  
(Je suis la fissure d'une salle de bal sale)  
Make the snow fall  
(Je fais tomber la neige)  
Up from underneath your feet  
(De sous tes pieds)  
Not alone, I'll be there  
(Pas seul, je serais là)  
Tell me when you want to go  
(Dis-moi quand tu veux partir)

I'm a meth lab first rehab  
(Je suis la première réhabilitation d'une mouche de labo)  
Take it all off  
(Enlève tout)  
And step inside the running cab  
(Et monte dans le taxi en marche )  
There's a love that knows the way  
(C'est un amour qui connaît le chemin)

I'm the rainbow in your jail cell  
(Je suis l'arc-en-ciel dans ta prison)  
All the memories of  
(Tous les souvenirs de)  
Everything you've ever smelled  
(Tout ce que tu as jamais sentis)  
Not alone, I'll be there  
(Pas seul, je serais là)  
Tell me when you want to go  
(Dis-moi quand tu veux partir)

Sideways falling  
(Tombant sur le côté)  
More will be revealed my friend  
(Plus sera révélé, mon ami)  
Don't forget me  
(Ne m'oublie pas)  
I can't hide it  
(Je ne peux pas le cacher)  
Come again make me excited  
(Reviens et excite-moi)

I'm an inbred and a pothead  
(Je suis un consanguin et une tête de mule.)  
Two legs that you spread  
(Deux jambes que tu écartes)  
Inside the tool shed  
(Dans la cabane à outils)  
Now we know it all for sure  
(Maintenant, nous en sommes sûrs)

I could show you  
(Je pourrais te montrer)  
To the free field  
(Le champs libre)  
Overcome and more  
(Vaincre et plus)  
Will always be revealed  
(sera toujours révélé)  
Not alone, I'll be there  
(Pas seul, je serais là)  
Tell me when you want to go  
(Dis-moi quand tu veux partir)

Sideways falling  
(Tombant sur le côté)  
More will be revealed my friend  
(Plus sera révélé, mon ami)  
Don't forget me  
(Ne m'oublie pas)  
I can't hide it  
(Je ne peux pas le cacher)  
Come again make me excited  
(Reviens et excite-moi)

I'm the bloodstain  
(Je suis la tâche de sang)  
On your shirt sleeve  
(Sur la manche de ta chemise)  
Coming down and more are coming to believe  
(Descendant et plus vont venir croire)  
Now we know it all for sure  
(Maintenant, nous en sommes certains)

Make the hair stand  
(Fais se dresser les poils)  
Up on your arm  
(De ton bras)  
Teach you how to dance  
(Je t'apprends à danser)  
Inside the funny farm  
(Dans la drôle de ferme)  
Not alone, I'll be there  
(Pas seul, je serais là)  
Tell me when you want to go  
(Dis-moi quand tu veux partir)

* * *

Les loups-garous, disait-on, comme leurs contreparties canines, avaient un extraordinaire odorat. Il avait été suggéré qu'à cause de ça, les loups-garous pourraient être utilisés comme des sortes de « chiens de chasse » par les Aurors, mais beaucoup de gens croyaient qu'ils n'étaient pas assez dignes de confiance pour être utilisés par un groupe de renforcement de la loi aussi important. 

Il avait aussi été dit que, si ce n'était dans d'autres domaines, les loups-garous avaient une mémoire incroyable quand il était question d'odeur. On savait que les loups-garous pouvaient reconnaître une odeur après près de 20 ans. Cela donnait également du poids à ceux qui croyaient en l'intégration des loups-garous dans les divisions d'Auror.

Un petit désavantage est qu'ils auraient été plus efficaces pendant la pleine lune, et seulement avec la potion Tue-Loup.

Les gens, cependant, ne savaient pas si cet odorat était relié à une odeur physique ou aux signatures magiques. Etant donné la fiabilité de ce sens, la plupart des spécialistes croyaient que c'était la deuxième solution.

Etonnez-vous de mon incroyable capacité à éviter les sujets gênants !

Gênant parce que Remus Lupin avait une logique qui dépassait de loin la mienne et parce que j'étais un horrible couard avec aucun talent pour les mots. Néanmoins, je devais mettre les parties gênantes en mémoire, non ?

* * *

« Bonjour Harry. Puis-je entrer ? » 

Je me tins là à bredouiller, plus choqué par le fait que Remus était dans une chaise roulante que par le fait qu'il sache qui je suis. Ce dernier point ne s'imprimerait que plus tard, et assez bruyamment.

Pour le moment, je ne pus qu'acquiescer avec stupeur et m'écarter, permettant à l'autre homme d'entrer. Il roula dans la pièce avec une aisance apparente, me portant à croire que la chaise roulante n'était pas un développement récent. Je continuais à le fixer stupidement quand il s'arrêta.

Remus dut sentir mon regard, lourd sur son dos, car il se tourna pour me faire face et sourit légèrement. Malgré le fait qu'il soit dans un fauteuil roulant, il semblait en meilleure forme que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

« Pourquoi ne fermes-tu pas la porte pour venir t'asseoir ? suggéra-t-il. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, ne crois-tu pas ? »

Je lui obéis et tirai une chaise, m'asseyant en face de lui. Nous nous regardâmes pendant un long moment avant que je ne parle finalement. « Remus ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Il sourit à nouveau, bien que cette fois ce soit avec une touche d'amertume. « Juste un petit prix à payer pour gagner la guerre… Spécialement quand on compare à ce que ça a coûté à d'autres. »

J'eus le sentiment qu'il ne se référait pas seulement aux personnes qui étaient mortes pendant la bataille finale, ou même pendant la seconde période de la montée en puissance de Voldemort. Il y avait aussi eu des cicatrices émotionnelles, oui, mais aussi les morts d'innocents avant que la guerre ait même commencé…

_Cédric…_

J'acquiesçai légèrement et attendis que Lupin continue.

« Tu sais, Voldemort avait promis beaucoup aux autres loups-garous avant la bataille finale. Il n'avait évidemment aucune intention de tenir ses promesses. Il ne les aurait pas laissé entacher la société de sang-purs qu'il essayait de construire, mais aucun ne m'a cru quand j'ai essayé de leur dire. »

Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'il essayait de dire. Pour ce que j'en savais, la majorité des loups-garous étaient du côté de l'Ordre avant la bataille finale. Remus interpréta correctement mon air confus. « C'était une partie du grand plan de Voldemort. Il voulait qu'ils nous trahissent sur le champ de bataille. Pas tous, vois-tu, mais assez pour causer beaucoup de dégâts. J'ai été paralysé pendant la bataille. J'ai pris un coup dans la moelle épinière. » Le loup-garou rit sans joie. « J'en ai emmené un sacré nombre avec moi. Ils m'ont même donné une médaille pour ça ! »

Je me sentis comme si je l'avais moi-même trahi un peu. C'était partiellement de ma faute si Zabini avait été découverte en tant qu'espionne. Elle avait été membre du cercle intérieur grâce à l'influence de son père. Quand nous l'avons perdue, nous avons perdu notre seule source d'informations fiables sur les plans des Mangemorts. « Je suis tellement désolé, Remus. Si j'avais été là… »

« Tu aurais pu tomber comme d'innombrables autres sorciers ! m'interrompit-il. Tu t'es occupé de Voldemort. C'était ton boulot, et tu l'as fait. »

Je me levai de frustration et lui criai dessus. « Mais pendant que vous vous battiez, j'étais occupé à m'enfuir. »

Sous le regard patient et compréhensif de Lupin, je me sentis rougir d'embarras. Je me rassis lourdement.

Non seulement j'avais agi comme un lâche dans le passé, mais je me ridiculisais maintenant. Je m'assis et pris une profonde inspiration pour retrouver ma contenance. Ce fut à ce moment là que ça s'imprima en moi, suivi d'un extrêmement bruyant « putain de merde ! »

Remus Lupin avait facilement découvert qui j'étais et serait probablement rapide à le dire à mon parrain, où qu'il soit, et alors Sirius le dirait au monde entier, de joie ou de frustration. Je me levai à nouveau, faisant les cent pas.

Arborant à présent un sourire connaisseur, Remus parla. « Oui, je connais ton secret, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas mon rôle de dire à qui que ce soit qui tu es. C'est à toi de leur dire… à une condition. »

Je redressai brusquement la tête pour le regarder. Il n'allait pas le dire ? « Quoi ? »

« Que tu me dises pourquoi. »

Cette fois, ma tête tournait. Il voulait savoir pourquoi. La moitié du temps, c'est ce que je voulais moi-même savoir.

Il y avait la raison évidente que tout le monde allait me voir comme un héros, malgré le fait que tellement d'autres avait donné tellement plus que moi. Je ne méritais pas ce titre, mais Albus avait fait de moi la figure de proue de la guerre avant même que je ne connaisse la signification de ce mot. En grandissant, je n'avais pas aimé la célébrité, et ça aurait été dix fois pire.

Il y avait aussi le détail qui voulait que toute ma vie j'avais été modelé par Dumbledore et les autres professeurs pour pouvoir vaincre Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Nommé. Après que j'ai finalement réussi, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour moi. Devenir Auror était hors de question, et enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal aurait été tout aussi difficile à cause du problème de ma célébrité. J'étais presque sans valeur.

En plus, vu que mes seuls talents résidaient dans la magie noire, les gens auraient sûrement cru que j'allais devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce n'étaient pas les vraies raisons, cependant. Bien sûr, c'étaient celles qui m'avaient conduit à rester dans le monde Moldu, mais ce n'étaient pas celles qui m'y avaient conduit pour commencer.

« Harry. » La voix de Remus me sortit soudain de mes pensées.

« J'avais peur ! » m'exclamai-je. Voilà. C'était la simple vérité à propos de mes choix. Je poussai les cheveux de devant mon œil manquant violemment, montrant à l'ami de mon parrain la cicatrice. « J'avais mal, et peur, et j'étais un enfant qui pensait qu'il était un meurtrier. »

Je pouvais voir Remus essayer de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Ses lèvres bougeaient, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il ne pouvait que secouer la tête.

Je secouai la mienne également, tremblant, en fait. « Je ne pensais pas que j'étais un meurtrier. Je le ressentais, avec chaque fibre de mon être. Ca ne faisait rien que ce soit pour le bien du Monde Magique, ou que ce soit pour me défendre. J'ai. Tué. Tom. Jedusor. Et ça fait de moi un meurtrier. »

« Harry… »

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que fait vraiment une baguette ! » lui demandai-je à présent. Comme il ne répondait pas, je continuai. « Ca filtre la magie. Demande à Ollivander. La baguette conduit la magie et la filtre pour s'appareiller à la signature magique du sorcier. N'as-tu pas remarqué comme il est plus dur d'utiliser la baguette d'un autre ? Ou combien d'énergie il faut pour faire venir la sienne vers soi ? Ca utilise de la magie brute.

« Ma baguette s'est cassée quand j'ai essayé d'utiliser le sort de mort. J'ai dû tuer Voldemort à mains nues, avec de la magie brute. Je l'ai senti mourir, et j'ai eu l'impression que je mourrais moi-même. J'étais terrifié, et seul, et je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit comme ça, alors je me suis enfui. » Je sanglotais presque alors que je demandais : « Tu comprends maintenant ? »

Voilà. C'était mon secret le plus noir et le plus profond, et maintenant il y avait une autre personne qui savait, qui pouvait l'utiliser pour ses propres desseins.

Je n'avais pas réalisé la moitié de ce que j'avais dit jusqu'à ce que je le dise.

Chie était à présent à mes côtés, sa tête frottant contre ma jambe, essayant de me réconforter. Je tendis la main pour le caresser et il commença à la lécher. Je n'avais jamais été si heureux de ma vie de la présence d'un animal.

Remus s'était également rapproché pour me réconforter. Passant un bras autours de mes épaules, il m'attira vers sa poitrine.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Harry, dit-il calmement, je n'aurais jamais deviné. »

Nous restâmes assis là pendant un long moment, moi sanglotant silencieusement, pleurant finalement les amis perdus et d'autres choses que je ne pouvais même pas commencer à imaginer, lui m'assurant que bien que le monde soit sans dessus dessous, tout irait bien. Il était extrêmement parental et je me sentais comme un enfant.

Finalement, ayant pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps et extrêmement embarrassé d'avoir craqué comme ça, je me reculai, reniflant un peu.

« Tu as appris la motivation des six dernières années de ma vie, dis-je avec un léger sourire. Je pense qu'il n'est que justice que tu me dises ce que tu as fait dernièrement. »

Remus eut un vrai sourire, un qui atteignit vraiment ses yeux. Puis il fit un geste vers sa chaise roulante. « Je n'ai pas été capable de bouger beaucoup, mais j'ai été très occupé, en fait. J'ai fait des recherches sur les vieilles lois pour le ministère. Je suis celui qui leur dit quelles lois sont obsolètes et lesquelles sont simplement immorales. » Il eut un sourire malicieux, montrant ses canines. « Tu devrais voir l'expression sur leurs visages quelques fois quand je leur dis lesquelles de leurs règles ont besoin d'une mise à jour. Je travaille en ce moment sur une loi sur les relations entre les espèces. »

Quelque part, cela ne me surprit pas. Remus pouvait être très passionné sur certains sujets.

« C'est génial ! » m'exclamai-je avant de demander : « Où fais-tu ça ? »

« Je vis avec Sirius. »

« Vous deux n'êtes pas… »

« Ensemble ? Non, dit-il avec un vague sourire. Bien que ce ne soit pas à cause du manque d'efforts de parties extérieures. Ton amie Hermione se désespère de nous mettre ensemble… malgré le fait qu'aucun de nous ne penche de ce côté. Elle pense que ce serait approprié. Je pense que ce serait presque dérangeant. Les deux derniers Maraudeurs ensemble… Foutrement improbable » finit-il avec un reniflement qui me rappela Severus.

Je souris avec lui. L'idée semblait un peu ridicule. Remus et Sirius pouvaient être comme le jour et la nuit des fois.

L'autre homme riait maintenant, mais entre deux éclats de rire, il parvint à souffler : « Elle va être très déçue quand elle apprendra que Sirius voit quelqu'un. »

Ca me fit rire aussi. Hermione s'enorgueillissait de savoir qui sortirait avec qui à l'école, bien qu'elle se considérait au-dessus des ragots… Pas qu'elle se soit jamais vue avec Ron.

Quand notre rire se fut calmé un peu, Remus parla à nouveau : « A ton tour de me dire ce que tu as fabriqué. »

J'acquiesçai alors. « Je suppose que tu sais que j'ai changé mon nom pour Ethan James après être parti pour le monde Moldu. »

« Je suppose que c'est pour ça que nous avons perdu ta trace si rapidement. Tout le monde cherchait sous un faux nom. C'est un bel hommage à tes parents, pourtant. Lily Evans et James Potter. Je suis surpris que nous n'y ayons pas pensé. »

Je lui souris un peu en réponse. « Je suppose que ça pourrait être un peu surprenant. Mais avez-vous même regardé sous d'autres noms ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a assez d'Harry Potter dans le monde pour que me trouver soit difficile. »

« C'est vrai, répondit doucement l'autre homme avec un soupir. Mais après ça ? »

Je pus lui adresser un sourire narquois. « Il s'est avéré que je n'étais pas aussi catastrophique en potions que ce que Severus Snape voulait faire croire. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda Lupin avec confusion.

« J'ai eu un boulot en tant que cuistot dans un restaurant. »

Remus comprit ça, mais ça amena évidemment d'autres questions. « Je ne connais peut-être pas grand-chose du monde Moldu, mais je pensais que tu avais besoin de quelques études pour avoir un job comme ça. »

« Normalement oui, mais j'ai réussi à me lier d'amitié avec une personne qui a des relations nombreuses et étendues. »

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? »

Pour Remus, je peux comprendre que ce pouvait être étrange. Dans le monde magique, les personnes que vous connaissiez à l'école influençaient les emplois que vous étiez capable de trouver. La vie de quelqu'un était presque entièrement déterminée par sa naissance. La plupart des Nés de Moldues devait faire extrêmement bien à l'école et se lier d'amitié avec les bonnes personnes pour réussir à avoir plus qu'une position médiocre. A cause de la taille du monde Moldu, ça ne prenait pas autant de travail, et je le lui expliquai.

« J'étais simplement au bon endroit au bon moment, conclus-je. J'avais besoin d'un endroit où vivre et d'un boulot, Kestor avait besoin d'un colocataire qui gagnait bien sa vie. »

« Kestor? »

« Mon ami avec un oncle dans la restauration qui avait besoin d'un assistant. Kestor a une famille proche très étendue. »

Acquiesçant en signe de compréhension, Remus regarda rapidement la pièce. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la batterie. « Et c'est Kestor qui t'a intéressé à la musique ? »

« On peut dire ça, répondis-je avec un sourire. Il était dans un groupe et l'ancien batteur m'a appris à jouer pour des raisons complètement égoïstes. Il voulait être guitariste. »

« Je vois que tu en as aussi une. Tu sais jouer ? »

« Non, j'essaie juste d'apprendre. Et en plus, je suis assez content de jouer de la batterie pour le groupe. »

Il y eut de nouveau un silence gêné, aucun de nous ne sachant vraiment quoi dire.

Finalement, le loup-garou brisa le silence, demandant ce qui le tenaillait depuis un moment. « Donc tu as une relation avec Kestor ? »

Il n'y eut aucun sourire cette fois, pas même amer. C'était un sujet que je n'abordais pas normalement. Le reste du groupe le considérait tabou. « Il y a deux ans, oui, dis-je prudemment. Un mauvais choix de notre part, mais certainement pas le pire que j'ai fait. »

« Les choses ont mal fini ? »

Je grognai. « Non, pas vraiment. Pas comparé avec le reste. La rupture était assez ordinaire. Non, la rupture était la meilleure partie. Après la période gênante qui a succédé la rupture, j'avais de nouveau mon ami. »

Remus acquiesça. « Je comprends ça. La même chose est arrivée entre Sirius et moi à propos d'une fille pendant l'école. »

Une vague de nostalgie momentanée le balaya avant que la mention du nom de mon parrain lui rappelle quelque chose.

« Tu auras besoin de lui dire à un moment, tu sais. »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas lui dire ? » demandai-je avec incrédulité.

« J'ai dit tout à l'heure que si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu es parti, je ne le dirai à personne. Ce n'est simplement pas mon rôle. » Remus me donna une tape sur l'épaule et tourna son fauteuil pour partir. « J'ai un conseil pour toi, cependant. Dis-lui bientôt avant que qui que ce soit d'autre ne le sache. Comment crois-tu qu'il se sentirait s'il apprenait par quelqu'un d'autre que son propre filleul a vécu près de lui mais ne s'est même pas dérangé pour venir le saluer ? »

Remus partit, laissant ses mots résonner dans ma tête.

Je grattai machinalement derrière les oreilles de Chie pendant que je réfléchissais aux mots du loup-garou. Sans le savoir à l'époque, ces mots allaient s'avérer vrais dans une relation complètement différente. Pour le moment, cependant, je ne voulais pas y penser. Ca ne faisait que me rappeler tous les mensonges que j'avais vécus.

Chie commençait à s'enrouler autour de ma jambe, me réconfortant à nouveau, quand on frappa à ma porte.

Je m'attendais à moitié à une autre surprise et je ne fus pas déçu quand je vis que la personne à ma porte n'était autre que Severus Snape.

« Albus requiert votre présence dans son bureau » dit-il brusquement.

'Et tu as fait tout ce chemin rien que pour me dire ça sans autre but' voulus-je demander.

A la place, je laissais Snape me guider, avec Chie sur les talons.

Nous atteignîmes les appartements du Directeur, Severus dit le mot de passe et nous entrâmes. Je fus même plus surpris de trouver Albus avec son nez dans un livre, ne nous attendant pas du tout.

« Je vous ai amené le Professeur James, comme vous me l'avez demandé » dit Severus, et pendant un bref instant j'imaginai Albus lui adresser un sourire entendu.

« Très bien mon garçon, merci. Tu peux partir maintenant. »

Severus acquiesça et partit.

« Je suis désolé que tu ais dû me voir comme ça, s'excusa Albus en mettant ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Tu sais ce que c'est avec un bon livre, pourtant. Tu ne veux pas le poser… Bonbon au citron ? »

« Ca va. »

« Tant pis… A présent, Ethan, j'espérais que tu pourrais me dire ce que tu as prévu pour les vacances. »

* * *

Merci à Cyzia pour être ma beta et pour les merveilleuses corrections qu'elle me fournit ! 


	15. 14 : Troubleshooting

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire : 

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Tous les Noëls, un certain nombre de professeurs devaient rester à Poudlard pour surveiller les élèves qui choisissaient de passer les vacances à l'école. Le nombre de professeurs restant était bien entendu directement proportionnel au nombre d'élèves. 

Que Hagrid, McGonagall et Albus restent était garanti, ainsi que la présence de Severus, parce que je ne pouvais pas me souvenir d'une année où il n'était pas là. En plus, bien que ça semble horrible, il semblait très impossible que Snape ait quelqu'un chez qui aller. Il n'avait plus de famille vivante, et ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup, si aucun, ami proche.

Il me semblait sûr que les tous les Weasley retourneraient dans leur famille. Leurs grandes réunions de Noël étaient quelque peu légendaires.

Le reste des professeurs, sauf peut-être Sybill, iraient également voir de la famille et des amis.

Et quels étaient mes plans pour les vacances de Noël ?

Je regagnai mes appartements après une réunion extrêmement brève avec Albus. Je lui dis que j'avais prévu de passer la majeure partie des vacances à Poudlard, sauf pour le réveillon de Noël, du nouvel an et les week-end, bien que je n'en sois pas tout à fait certain.

C'était agréable de savoir qu'on avait besoin de moi à Poudlard pour les vacances, mais cette rapide discussion avec Albus servit seulement à me rappeler ce que je prévoyais de faire le soir du Nouvel An.

Il y aurait un concours musical que j'avais mentionné avec désinvolture avant. C'est les clients du bar qui décidaient chaque soir pendant l'année les trois groupes qui participeraient, donc, le plus de concerts vous faisiez là, meilleures étaient vos chances d'être choisis. Heureusement, notre groupe avait gagné à l'unanimité l'année précédente, donc nous étions sûrs d'avoir une place, bien que ça ne nous empêche pas de jouer là.

Chaque groupe devait jouer une reprise de chacune des six catégories : rock classique, alternatif, punk/ska, métal, quelque chose d'inédit, et le choix du groupe. En plus de ça, ils pouvaient choisir trois chansons de n'importe quel genre, et le public choisirait laquelle ils joueraient.

A la fin de la nuit, l'audience votait pour sa chanson préférée dans chaque catégorie. Le groupe avec le plus de vote dans chaque catégorie avait un point, et le groupe avec le plus de point gagnait.

L'année dernière, nous avions gagné avec Aerosmith, Sevendust, les Black Rebel Motorcycle Club et Bush.

Cette année, il devrait y avoir des rabatteurs de petites maisons de disques. Pas grand-chose, mais assez pour être remarqué et peut-être signer un contrat.

Je ne voulais pas vraiment ça autant que les autres, ayant développé une petite aversion à la célébrité, mais je le ferais pour eux. Malheureusement, leurs désirs conduisaient à plusieurs problèmes.

Jouer au concours signifiait connaître la musique que nous jouerions, et la répéter. La répéter voulait dire en avoir une copie, ainsi qu'un moyen de la jouer. Jouer voulait dire avoir du temps libre. Bien que j'ai en gros une idée pour chacun de ces problèmes, je n'avais aucune solution définie.

J'avais un mois pour les résoudre (bien que je ne veuille pas prendre aussi longtemps) et un autre mois pour faire marcher les solutions.

Bien sûr, obtenir la musique serait facile ; j'avais juste besoin du temps pour le faire.

Basiquement, le plus gros problème pour le moment était de trouver le temps de faire tout ce que je voulais faire.

Heureusement, c'était également le problème le plus facile à résoudre. Mon flagrant manque de temps était dû à ces agaçantes classes que j'étais tenues d'enseigner, au Club de Duel dont j'avais promis de m'occuper et le dernier week-end à Pré-au-Lard avant les vacances qui permettait aux élèves d'acheter les cadeaux de Noël pour leurs familles.

Je pourrais facilement demander à être dispensé de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, vu que je restais pour surveiller pendant les vacances et qu'il y avait d'autres professeurs qui pourraient prendre ma place. J'avais besoin de ce week-end pour répéter avec mon groupe parce qu'on s'approcherait de la date du concert.

Le Club de Duel, qui avait actuellement lieu les vendredi, pouvait facilement être bougé au jeudi, me donnant tout le week-end pour faire ce que je voulais. En plus du temps supplémentaire pour moi, je rendais à Severus ses week-ends, me glissant dans ses bonnes grâces. Pourquoi était-ce aussi important, je n'en étais pas sûr, mais c'était certainement un bonus supplémentaire.

Enfin, j'avais quatre élèves brillants voulant m'aider à noter des devoirs et faire la préparation des cours. Si je corrigeais les devoirs des classes les plus âgées dans la semaine et donnais les plus jeunes à mes victi… volontaires, ça faisait plus de temps pour le week-end.

Avec tout le temps dégagé pendant le week-end, je pourrais répéter avec mon groupe, ainsi qu'apprendre la musique que nous jouerions.

Voila. Un peu de brainstorming et tous mes problèmes étaient réglés, sauf un. Une fois que j'aurais la musique que nous jouerions, je n'avais toujours aucun moyen de faire marcher un lecteur de CD électronique entre les murs de Poudlard.

Bien sûr, j'aurais pu aller voir Hermione pour résoudre le problème, mais ça n'offrait aucune garantie. Ce que cela offrait était la promesse de beaucoup de nuits blanches, de beaucoup de frustration, d'un essai raté à un autre, et de la fureur d'un Ron extrêmement jaloux, même s'il savait que je ne penche pas de ce côté.

La seule solution à ce dernier problème qui ait quelque sens était la seule à laquelle je ne voulais pas penser pour le moment, mais non, ma conversation avec Remus était bien présente dans mon esprit, et ses derniers mots commençaient à me travailler.

« Dis à Sirius avant que qui que se soit ne sache. Comment penses-tu qu'il se sentira s'il le découvre après tout le monde ? »

Ces mots contenaient plus qu'une part de vérité, et bien que je détestai l'idée d'une confrontation avec mon parrain, Remus avait soulevé un bon point. Il avait besoin de savoir, et personne ne pouvait lui dire à part moi.

Je serais le premier à admettre que mon raisonnement pour finalement aller voir Sirius n'était pas entièrement désintéressé. En plus de m'épargner des problèmes plus tard, et une confrontation pire, une fois qu'il m'aura pardonné, Sirius pourrait m'aider avec le lecteur CD. Il avait de l'expérience avec la technologie moldue. Il était l'homme à la moto volante, pour l'amour de Merlin !

Mais mes raisons n'étaient pas non plus complètement égoïstes. Sirius était mon parrain, et la chose la plus proche que j'ai eu d'une famille. C'était une chose de couper les liens avec ses amis, c'en était une autre avec sa famille. Tu ne peux pas la choisir, et qu'importe ce qu'il se passe, tu es coincé avec elle.

Je décidai, avec cette merveilleuse explosion de logique, d'aller au Domaine des Black ce week-end, et que j'étais en fait impatient de voir à nouveau ma famille… Mais avant, je devais survivre aux classes du lendemain, et du jour d'après et du jour suivant…

Ainsi qu'à une conversation avec Severus.

* * *

Je décidai de louper le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et me préparai quelque chose le matin suivant. J'étais un peu sceptique, parce que je n'avais pas grand-chose pour cuisiner et que je ne l'avais pas fait depuis l'été, mais mes appréhensions sur mes capacités culinaires étaient surpassées par mes appréhensions sur le fait de faire face à la population étudiante après la petite confession de la nuit précédente. 

Après un petit déjeuner à peine passable, majoritairement dû au manque d'ingrédients, qui me fit presque regretter de ne pas avoir déjeuner avec mes collègues, et une douche rapide, je me changeai dans des robes propres et allai vers ma classe, marchant presque sur Chie alors que je naviguais à travers la cohue des élèves.

Ma première classe après mon coming-out à la Ron était les sixièmes années de Poufsouffle. J'avais une leçon de préparée, sur le sujet des Harpies, mais au cours de celle-ci, je fus quelque peu interrompu par un élève. Il ne causait pas vraiment de problème, mais je pouvais voir qu'il voulait désespérément me poser une question.

« Oui, Monsieur Jamis ? » demandai-je, me pinçant l'arrête du nez et me détournant de la classe. Je commençais à avoir mal à la tête et j'avais le sentiment que je savais où cela menait. « Vouliez-vous dire quelque chose ? »

« Etes-vous vraiment… heu… un… un… h-h-homo… »

Plusieurs élèves ricanèrent à son bégaiement, pendant que le reste retenait leur respiration, attendant ma réaction.

« Suis-je gay ? » finis-je pour lui, me retournant pour fixer mes yeux plissés sur la classe. J'essayais de les décourager de continuer ce sujet. « Oui. »

La plupart de la classe eut une inspiration surprise devant ma manière crue de dire cela.

« Donc vous dites que vous aimez coucher avec d'autres hommes ? » demanda une fille née de Moldus avec perspicacité. Elle me surprit en étant même plus directe que moi. Elle n'était pas très douée pour cacher le dégoût de sa voix, cependant.

« Je ne crois pas que ça ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec qui je couche » répondis-je calmement, à peine capable de contenir ma colère. Je la fixais avec un regard glacial qui aurait pu rivaliser un de Snape. Quand j'eus digéré le choc, j'ajoutai : « pas plus que ma vie personnelle ne vous regarde. »

Je bougeai pour continuer ma leçon, mais elle ne laissa pas tomber. « Mais mes parents m'ont dit que ce n'était pas normal. Que c'était mal. »

Je soupirai à ça. Ainsi partait ma leçon précisément planifiée, emportée par une marée d'incompréhensions. Au fond de la classe, j'entendis une fille murmurer à une autre : « Je pense que c'est plutôt chaud. »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas normal, dis-je clairement, et ce n'est peut-être pas particulièrement désirable pour la survie de l'espèce, mais ce n'est certainement pas mal… Maintenant, allez à la page 168 de votre livre. Lisez le passage sur les Harpies et faîtes un résumé pour la prochaine fois. Et plus de bavardage. »

Je réalisai que ça allait être une très longue semaine.

* * *

Je gagnai beaucoup de respect pour mes anciens professeurs ce jour là. Ca me fit même repenser mon opinion actuelle de Severus… D'accord, pas tant que ça repenser, mais ça m'a fait comprendre certains aspects de sa personnalité. 

Je dois dire que sa paranoïa irrationnelle doit venir de son travail en tant qu'espion, et sa méchanceté du fait de devoir faire face à des abrutis comme ça toute la journée, tous les jours pendant Merlin savait combien d'années. Je commençais à comprendre la joie perverse qu'il éprouvait à enlever des points.

Quand j'avais étudié avec lui avant la fin de la guerre, j'en étais venu à accepter sa personnalité bizarre. J'avais même accepté un peu du blâme pour avoir rendu sa vie misérable. Maintenant, je le comprenais vraiment et parfaitement, et je sympathisais !

Putain ! J'espère que je n'ai jamais été comme ça, ou que, si j'ai un jour des enfants, ils ne seront jamais comme ça.

J'avais pitié de Severus, parce qu'il enseignerait probablement encore quand le prochain lot de Weasley arriverait. Fred et George étaient très amusant, mais seulement si vous étiez de leur côté.

Je grommelais silencieusement à propos de l'horreur qu'étaient les enfants alors que je me dirigeais vers les appartements de Severus. J'allais annuler le Club de Duel de vendredi et le bouger au jeudi dès la semaine suivante, et j'avais supposé que le dire à Severus pourrait être une bonne idée.

Mes marmonnements se transformèrent en exclamation purement injurieuse quand un des crétins manqua de me rentrer dedans en courant parce qu'il était poursuivit par ses camarades de Maison. J'avais de la chance de ne rien avoir laissé tomber. « Merlin tout puissant ! Je les hais passionnément ! »

« Une haine qui rivalise avec les profondeurs de l'Enfer, j'en suis sûr » vint une inoubliable voix calme et ironique.

Je me tournai pour faire face à Severus avec un petit sourire involontaire. « Oh, ça dépasse de loin tout ce que l'Enfer pourrait produire. »

« J'en suis sûr » répondit-il avant de me dépasser.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher : « Je suis incroyablement désolé si j'ai jamais agi de cette manière autour de mes Professeurs. »

« Je suis certain qu'ils vous ont déjà oublié, répondit-il sans malice. Tous les enfants sont stupides… même si certains n'évoluent jamais. »

Je n'ai aucune idée de la personne à qui il faisait référence avec ce dernier commentaire, bien que le nom de Sirius Black me vint à l'esprit. Quant à sa première phrase, je ne savais pas si je devais être bouleversé ou content. Est-ce que Severus avait oublié combien j'étais bête quand j'étais jeune, ou avait-il oublié tout ce que nous avions dû traverser pendant la guerre.

Je me forçai à croire que ce dont l'autre homme se souvenait ou ne se souvenait pas n'était pas important pour moi et l'appelai à travers le couloir. « Snape, attendez ! Je dois discuter de quelque chose avec vous. »

Le professeur de potion s'arrêta, mais il s'attendait pleinement à ce que je le rejoigne, ce que je fis. « Et de quoi aimeriez-vous discuter, Monsieur James ? »

Quelque chose dans son intonation me fit me sentir comme un élève qui avait fait une bêtise, mais je parvins à ignorer ce sentiment. « Je voulais annuler le Club de Duel de demain, à moins bien sûr que vous ne vouliez y aller seul. »

Je reçus un grognement moqueur, suivit par un « Difficilement. »

« Et puis, avec votre accord, je pensais le bouger au jeudi soir. Comme ça, vous auriez vos week-end pour vous. »

« Et je suis certain que vos raisons sont purement philanthropiques. »

« Bien sûr que non, répondis-je joyeusement, mais vous êtes d'accord ? »

Severus ne répondit pas, il se retourna et s'en alla, ses robes balayant derrière lui.

Merveilleux. A présent, tout ce que j'avais à faire était survivre au lendemain, survivre à une confrontation avec mon parrain, et aller voir mes amis. Puis tout serait super.

* * *

Merci à Cyzia pour être ma beta et pour les merveilleuses corrections qu'elle me fournit ! 


	16. 15 : Pourquoi certains regrettent

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire : 

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XV : Pourquoi certains regrettent d'avoir des enfants**

Avant vendredi, j'avais décidé que, peu importe ce qu'Albus faisait, je ne retournerais pas enseigner à Poudlard, ou dans aucune autre école. J'irais jusqu'à dire que les enfants étaient complètement hors de question. Les trois derniers jours avaient servi à me montrer la vérité sur les enfants ainsi qu'à garder Argus occuper avec des retenues tard le soir. Je jurais que si j'entendais encore une autre question sur ma sexualité, quelqu'un se retrouverait sérieusement ensorcelé.

Il y avait cependant quelques bons points. Beaucoup de mes collègues commençaient à me faire à nouveau quelque peu confiance. Je suppose que l'acceptation d'Hermione, ainsi que l'insistance d'Albus, avaient beaucoup aidé mon cas. Je parlais à nouveau de plantes avec Chourave, et même Severus était devenu un peu plus civil, bien que je crois que c'était parce que j'avais libéré son week-end.

Donc, quand vendredi vint enfin, je me déplaçais le long des couloirs après ma dernière classe aussi vite que mes béquilles pouvaient me porter vers mes appartements, désespéré d'échapper aux enfants et de m'amuser. Je me changeai de mes robes d'école à quelque chose de plus confortable et plus… moldu. Puis je fis un petit sac avec ce dont j'aurais besoin pour un week-end à mon appartement. Chie était assis sur le dossier du canapé, me regardant faire avec un air rempli d'espoir comme s'il disait : « Tu m'abandonnes ici ? »

Je finis d'emballer et fis signe au chat pour qu'il sorte de ma chambre, caressant gentiment sa tête avant de verrouiller la porte. Je n'avais aucunement l'impression que le chat m'appartenait, et, donc, je n'allais pas l'enfermer dans mes appartements, bien que je sois assez sûr qu'il ferait comme il voudrait.

Mon premier arrêt fut le bureau de Dumbledore. J'allais suivre son conseil et lui dire que je partais. Je ne lui dis pas où j'allais, seulement que j'allais voir quelques personnes. Il m'adressa un sourire de connivence, que je ne compris pas à l'époque, mais j'appris plus tard que c'était parce que Remus _et_ Sirius étaient tous les deux à Poudlard quand Remus m'avait parlé. Albus, avec le sourire, me donna la permission de partir. « Mais je m'attends pleinement à ce que tu sois de retour pour enseigner Lundi. »

Je fis mon chemin hors de Poudlard et de ses protections avant de transplaner à mon petit appartement hors de Pré-au-Lard pour y laisser tomber mes affaires. Ca me prit un moment pour me résoudre à une rencontre avec Sirius. J'allais me représenter à mon parrain, mais d'abord j'allais prier très, très fort tous les dieux existants ou non pour qu'il me pardonne. Après la prière, je transplanai une seconde fois vers un endroit où je n'étais allé qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, après que Sirius ait été déclaré innocent de toutes les charges, et juste avant la bataille finale.

Un elfe de maison appelé Libei me laissa entrer, mais il semblait que je n'étais pas venu à un très bon moment, parce que Sirius et Remus étaient en pleine altercation. J'empêchai sans y penser Libei de se taper la tête contre le mur alors que je regardai l'animagus et le loup-garou se disputer. J'avais à ce moment des choses plus importantes à penser que de savoir si oui ou non un elfe de maison allait s'assommer. Il semblait qu'en échappant aux élèves, j'étais passé de Charybde en Scylla.

Brièvement, je pensai à les laisser à leur dispute, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à bouger. Je me tenais, stupéfié, alors que je les regardais se hurler l'un sur l'autre. Rétrospectivement, ce fut une bonne chose, parce que si j'étais parti, je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de revenir.

« Quel droit as-tu de me dire de ne pas rechercher mon filleul ? » gronda Sirius.

« Calme-toi ! Harry est autant mon filleul que le tien, et tu es ridicule. »

« Ridicule, vraiment ? Si tu n'étais pas handicapé, je… »

Je tressaillis quand j'entendis ça, et visiblement Lupin aussi. Ces mots touchaient une corde sensible chez le loup-garou et s'il _avait_ été capable de se lever, j'aurais été terrifié. Même assis, il avait l'air formidable à cet instant.

« Sirius, arrête ça » dit-il brusquement, bien que la colère, la frustration, l'amertume et la douleur dans sa voix étaient mêlées dans un maelström d'émotion. « Nous disputer là-dessus et se braquer ne t'aidera pas à trouver Harry comme tu le veux… »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça aussi calmement ! » s'exclama l'animagus, sa voix tremblante de rage. « Il pourrait être n'importe où ! Il pourrait être amnésique ! Il pourrait être enterré six pieds sous terre pour ce que nous en savons ! »

Remus tremblait également, incapable de contrôler encore sa propre colère. Il essaya de se composer, conscient que ça ne le mènerait nulle part s'il commençait à agir aussi comme un enfant. « Harry va bien. J'en suis certain. Je suis aussi certain qu'il nous reviendra quand il sera prêt. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Comment sais-tu qu'il va bien et n'a pas besoin de notre aide… ? » Mon parrain laissa sa phrase en suspens et j'eus la sensation pesante qu'il avait compris que son compagnon savait quelque chose. Ca n'aida pas quand je vis l'expression de Sirius changer de la colère, à la compréhension, avant de se transformer en un masque de rage méprisante.

Il rit, et ce fut une des choses les plus laides que j'eus jamais entendu. « Merlin tout puissant ! Tu sais où il est. Tu sais où il est et tu ne me l'as jamais dit. »

Je vis la mâchoire de Remus travailler dans un effort pour parler, mais aucun son ne vint. Toutes les capacités de mouvement que j'avais, soit de m'avancer pour arrêter ceci ou de fuir, me furent retirées. J'étais incapable d'alléger ma gêne ou celle de mon parrain et de son ami. Sirius fit un pas menaçant en avant. « Depuis combien de temps l'as-tu su, Lunard ? » Sa voix dégoulinait de venin. « Depuis combien de temps toi et Albus avez-vous gardé ça secret ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ! »

Remus secoua la tête et bégaya. « Je le voulais. Je le voulais vraiment, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'ai fait une promesse. »

« Et bien, je peux dire que tu sais que si tu ne me dis pas où il est, je te jetterai dehors si vite que tu… »

Je fus tellement choqué par cette déclaration que je laissai tomber une de mes béquilles. Il n'y avait pas moyen que Remus soit chassé de chez lui à cause de moi. Le seul problème était que j'avais besoin de ma béquille pour bouger, et le temps que je me penche pour la ramasser, la dispute avait repris.

« Sirius, plaida son ami. Je ne peux pas te dire où il est. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » grogna l'autre.

Je retrouvai finalement ma voix, ma mobilité et ma béquille et m'avançai dans la salle. « Parce que je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas le dire. »

La scène aurait pu être comique, sauf que j'en faisais partie. La tête de Sirius tourna brusquement et il me regarda. Je me trouvais sous le regard de Remus également, et l'expression d'inquiétude et de fierté sur son visage disait clairement : « Je suis soulagé que tu sois venu, mais tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un plus mauvais moment. »

Sirius me regarda se demandant qui je pouvais bien être et comment j'avais réussi à entrer chez lui. En toute honnêteté, j'avais l'apparence d'un criminel. Il était sur le point de me dire de partir quand ça le frappa soudain. Je n'étais pas distinctement reconnaissable en tant que Harry Potter, mais quand on savait quoi regarder, des indices de mon ancienne vie pouvaient toujours être vus.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il, étonné. Il me regarda, les yeux étincelants comme s'il avait gagné au loto, ou comme un chien à qui on venait de donner un os. Il avança vers moi avec les bras grands ouverts, et j'étais préparé à être enveloppé dans une embrassade géante, mais il s'arrêta soudain à mi-chemin. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu lui as fait promettre de ne pas me le dire ? »

J'essayai de lui sourire, mais mon faible sourire ne fit que trahir mon malaise. Mon parrain pouvait mal réagir aux plus petits trucs, et une absence de six ans sans explication n'était certainement pas petite. « Je suis désolé, Sirius, essayai-je d'expliquer. Je ne suis pas revenu dans le Monde Magique depuis longtemps et je n'étais pas prêt à faire face à qui que ce soit. Albus ne sait que parce qu'il m'a forcé à revenir, et Remus ne sait que depuis mercredi quand il m'a accosté à Poudlard. » Je lui souris un peu plus fort cette fois. « Je suis venu te le dire aujourd'hui, mais les choses ne se sont pas vraiment passées comme je l'avais prévu. »

Mon parrain ne me rendit pas mon sourire, à la place, il me fixa et dit sévèrement : « Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, avant que tu ne disparaisses. » Il s'arrêta un moment, contrôlant son tempérament. « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'A Poudlard ?' »

Je sentis mon cœur sombrer à nouveau. « Je suis un professeur là-bas… » Je luttais pour les bons mots. « Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que tu n'aurais pas compris et je savais que tu réagirais comme… » Je laissais ma phrase inachevée, sachant que j'avais dit la mauvaise chose.

« Réagirais comment ? » demanda-t-il avec colère et accusation.

Remus s'interposa pour me sauver avec : « Parce que tu aurais réagis comme ça » mais ça ne fit pas beaucoup pour vraiment aider ma cause.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'réagirais comme ça,' cracha-t-il. Tu veux dire en colère parce que mon filleul et mon meilleur ami, ma famille, m'ont trahi, faisant savoir à tout le monde sauf moi qu'il était là. »

« Sirius, ce n'était pas comme ça ! » criais-je, complètement en contradiction avec mes habitudes. « Personne d'autre ne sait » plaidai-je.

Remus intervint. « Calme-toi, va prendre l'air et nous pourrons nous asseoir comme des adultes et Harry pourra t'expliquer ce qui est arrivé et où il a été. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, Remus. » Sirius répondit tellement calmement que j'en fus effrayé. Remus lui adressa un regard interrogatif. « Harry a dit que je ne comprendrais pas, alors je ne veux pas lui faire perdre son temps. Je vais me changer et quand je reviendrai, j'espère qu'il sera parti. Harry Potter est mort pour moi, et je n'aime pas particulièrement les fantômes hantant ma maison. »

Il partit, et je clignai stupidement des yeux après sa silhouette, la mâchoire pendante. Je m'étais attendu à ce que beaucoup de choses se passent mal pendant cette rencontre, mais je ne m'étais jamais attendu à ce que quelque chose comme ça arrive. J'avais été renié. Quand je repris finalement contenance, je courus et trébuchai à moitié, avec mes béquilles, après mon parrain. Remus m'arrêta en bloquant physiquement mon chemin. Il secoua la tête doucement et me regarda avec des yeux tristes. Il s'excusa même pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas fait. « Je suis désolé, Harry, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il réagirait comme ça. Je pensais qu'il y aurait beaucoup d'explications à donner, mais jamais quelque chose comme ça. »

« Et bien, allons lui expliquer les choses ! »

Remus secoua la tête et parla, ses mots en écho de ceux prononcés par Sirius auparavant. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il veut que tu partes. Je vais lui parler, lui faire entendre raison. Tu devrais juste rentrer et faire quelque chose d'un peu moins futile ! »

J'y réfléchis et décidai que c'était probablement la meilleure solution, meilleure que moi plaidant et m'embarrassant. Sirius était beaucoup plus têtu que moi, et il n'allait pas changer son opinion sur moi rapidement. Ma meilleure chance était que quelqu'un d'autre raisonne avec lui pour moi.

J'acquiesçai. « Oui, c'est probablement la meilleure idée. »

Remus me sourit tristement et me regarda partir. Je transplanai à mon appartement et appelai Kestor. Je fus déçu qu'il ne soit pas chez lui. Après avoir vérifié mon répondeur, je trouvai plusieurs messages de lui, le dernier me disant qu'ils étaient partis pour le week-end jouer dans quelques clubs et d'essayer de le choper pendant la semaine.

J'eus un week-end misérable, passé à broyer du noir, me demandant ce que je ferais si Sirius ne me pardonnait pas, et, moins fréquemment, ce que j'allais faire pour le concert. Le seul bon point fut que j'appris que je pouvais aller chercher ma batterie au magasin de musique, donc je fus capable de m'amuser un peu dessus.

Je reçus ma première bonne surprise depuis un moment quand je retournai à mes quartiers à Poudlard, car je trouvai Chie assis sur les genoux de personne d'autre que Sirius, avec Remus assis en face de lui. Ils m'avaient attendu toute la journée. « Je suis désolé, Harry. S'il te plait, dis-moi tout. »

Je fus sans m'y attendre enveloppé dans cette forte embrassade que j'avais espérée auparavant et, pour le moment, j'étais content.

* * *

Merci à Cyzia pour être ma beta et pour les merveilleuses corrections qu'elle me fournit ! 


	17. 16 : Les ennuis arrivent

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire : 

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

So he's dead and I'm the jokes

_(Donc il est mort et je suis la blague)_

A playdoh mask a million miles to go

_(Un masque en pâte à modeller, un million de miles à parcourir)_

A suped up cock tease with a little twist

_(Une titilleuse à petites lampées de queue avec une petite déviance)_

When the sex becomes ugly, I'd insist

_(Quand le sexe devient laid, j'insisterai)_

Hear you'll empty all I've got

_(Entendre quand tu videras tout ce que j'ai)_

Fucking's over but I can't stop cumming

_(La baise est finie maisje ne peux pas m'arrêter de venir)_

Still born dead or never born at all

_(Toujours mort-né ou jamais né du tout)_

When jesus was my girl

_(Quand Jesus était ma copine)_

She told me

_(Elle m'a dit_)

When jesus was my girl

_(Quand Jesus était ma copine)_

It's impossible for me

_(Il m'est impossible)_

Harder even if I turn it over

_(Plus difficile quand je le finis)_

I'm not as pretty as I thought I'd be

_(Je ne suis pas aussi jolie que je pensais l'être)_

Another symptom of my damn desease

_(Un autre symptôme de ma maladie)_

Hear you'll empty all I've got

_(Entendre quand tu videras tout ce que j'ai)_

Fucking's over but I can't stop cumming

_(La baise est finie maisje ne peux pas m'arrêter de venir)_

Still born dead or never born at all

_(Toujours mort-né ou jamais né du tout)_

When jesus was my girl

_(Quand Jesus était ma copine)_

She told me

_(Elle m'a dit_)

When jesus was my girl

_(Quand Jesus était ma copine_

When jesus was my girl

_(Quand Jesus était ma copine)_

She told me

_(Elle m'a dit_)

When jesus was my girl

_(Quand Jesus était ma copine_

I'm not as pretty as I thought I'd be

_(Je ne suis pas aussi jolie que je pensais l'être)_

Another symptom of my damn desease

_(Un autre symptôme de ma maladie)_

I'm not as pretty as I thought I'd be

_(Je ne suis pas aussi jolie que je pensais l'être)_

Another symptom of my damn desease

_(Un autre symptôme de ma maladie)_

I'm not as pretty as I thought I'd be

_(Je ne suis pas aussi jolie que je pensais l'être)_

Another symptom of my damn desease

_(Un autre symptôme de ma maladie)_

I'm not as pretty as I thought I'd be

_(Je ne suis pas aussi jolie que je pensais l'être)_

Another symptom of my damn desease

_(Un autre symptôme de ma maladie)_

When jesus was my girl

_(Quand Jesus était ma copine)_

She told me

_(Elle m'a dit_)

When jesus was my girl

_(Quand Jesus était ma copine_

When jesus was my girl

_(Quand Jesus était ma copine)_

She told me

_(Elle m'a dit_)

When jesus was my girl

_(Quand Jesus était ma copine)_

I'm not as pretty as I thought I'd be

_(Je ne suis pas aussi jolie que je pensais l'être)_

Another symptom of my damn desease

_(Un autre symptôme de ma maladie)_

I'm not as pretty as I thought I'd be

_(Je ne suis pas aussi jolie que je pensais l'être)_

Another symptom of my damn desease

_(Un autre symptôme de ma maladie)_

I'm not as pretty as I thought I'd be

_(Je ne suis pas aussi jolie que je pensais l'être)_

Another symptom of my damn desease

_(Un autre symptôme de ma maladie)_

I'm not as pretty as I thought I'd be

_(Je ne suis pas aussi jolie que je pensais l'être)_

Another symptom of my damn desease

_(Un autre symptôme de ma maladie)_

I'm not as pretty as I thought I'd be

_(Je ne suis pas aussi jolie que je pensais l'être)_

Another symptom of my damn desease

_(Un autre symptôme de ma maladie)_

I'm not as pretty as I thought I'd be

_(Je ne suis pas aussi jolie que je pensais l'être)_

Another symptom of my damn desease

_(Un autre symptôme de ma maladie)_

**Chapitre 16**

_« Albus ! Je demande que vous me donniez la permission de suivre ce professeur la prochaine fois qu'il disparaît. Vous vous en fichez peut-être, mais vous compromettez la sécurité de vos élèves ! »_

_« Quelle idée ridicule, mon garçon. Non, absolument pas. Biscuit ? Thé ? Bonbon au citron ? »_

_« Non ! Albus ! Ecoutez-moi ! Cet homme est un espion, ou au moins il travaille pour les Nouveaux Mangemorts. Il doit être placé sous surveillance renforcée. »_

_« Et où avez-vous obtenu ces connaissances, mon enfant ? »_

_« Ce ne sont pas des connaissances, Albus, c'est de l'intuition ! Cet… _enfant_ a postulé au poste, ne nous dit rien sur lui et disparaît tout le temps. »_

_« Il est innocent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prouvé coupable, mon garçon. »_

_« S'il est innocent, alors pourquoi se cache-t-il tant… ? Si vous nous disiez qui il est, d'où il vient, ce qu'il cache, aucun d'entre nous ne serait aussi inquiet. »_

_« Aucun de _nous_, Severus ? »_

_« Albus ! »_

_« Absolument pas. Je ne trahirai pas la confiance de mes professeurs. »_

* * *

Ma vie à Poudlard pendant la semaine prit un schéma prévisible. Je me levais, prenais une douche, prenais mon petit déjeuner tout seul, enseignais, déjeunais dans ma salle de classe en corrigeant des devoirs, enseignais encore, corrigeais plus de devoir avec l'aide de mes quatre étudiants pendant une heure, préparais les prochaines leçons, répétais avec mes instruments, lisais et, enfin, allais me coucher.

Il y eut un soir, la semaine après que je me sois réconcilié avec mon parrain, où je retournai à mon appartement pour appeler Kestor pour prévoir une rencontre pour le week-end, et j'avais aussi le club de duel, mais à part ça, mes journées étaient très répétitives.

Il y avait toujours les week-ends à attendre, cependant. J'avais décidé de faire des visites hebdomadaires chez Sirius les dimanches soirs, pour rattraper le temps perdu, socialiser et, heureusement pour moi, travailler à modifier mon lecteur de CD, pour que je puisse jouer de la musique pour le concours, si je découvrais jamais ce que c'était.

Ce que j'attendais vraiment cette semaine était ma première visite chez mes amis dans le Londres Moldu depuis l'été.

* * *

« Hey ! Regardez qui a finalement décidé de se montrer ! »

J'entrai dans mon vieil appartement où mes amis m'attendaient, m'attendant quelque peu à une répétition. Il ne leur était pas encore apparu que j'allais les décevoir, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que je n'avais pas amené ma batterie avec moi, et j'étais trop fatigué pour amener le sujet. Il était presque dix heures du soir et je n'avais pas très bien dormi la nuit auparavant. De plus, ça n'aidait pas que les bus moldus n'étaient pas le meilleur moyen de voyager. J'en avais utilisé un plutôt que de transplaner parce que je ne pense pas que mes amis comprendraient si j'apparaissais soudain devant eux sans aucune explication logique.

« Hey, les gars » répondis-je avec lassitude, posant mon sac. Je trouvais facile de me déplacer avec une béquille à présent, mais j'espérais qu'on m'enlèverait mon plâtre bientôt.

« Wow, Ethan, commença Jordan, l'ancien batteur, est-ce que personne ne t'a dit que tu avais l'air affreux ? » C'était son idée de l'accueil. Il était direct et toujours honnête. « Si nous avions su que la raison pour laquelle tu ne répondais jamais à nos coups de fils était aussi sérieuse, nous serions venus te secourir. »

J'étais sur le point de protester que tout était merveilleux, mais Kestor parla en premier. « Son état physique n'a rien à voir avec ça. Il n'a juste pas assez dormi. La vraie raison pour laquelle notre ami a été aussi préoccupé est parce qu'il a un nouvel intérêt amoureux. »

« Quoi ! » lâchai-je. L'idée semblait ridicule. A moins que j'aie soudain développé un intérêt pour les mineurs ou les femmes assez vieilles pour être ma mère, il n'y avait personne à Poudlard qui eut pu m'intéresser. D'accord, je pensais que malgré ses particularités, Severus était un bâtard sexy, mais il me détestait, ou tout au moins il détestait qui j'étais à présent.

« Allez, Ethan, dis-nous tout. »

Je sentis soudain une vague de pitié pour Jordan me submerger. Dans notre groupe, Aliston, qui jouait du synthé, Sam, la guitariste et Kestor, le chanteur et guitariste de secours, étaient tous intéressés par les mecs. Traîner avec deux mecs gays et deux filles devait être fatiguant pour lui, mais il réussissait à être très patient.

Ma pitié ne dura pas très longtemps alors que j'étais embêté par mes amis. Je me fis la note mentale de chercher revanche contre Kestor pour ses mensonges.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. »

« Je suis sûr que non », répliqua Sam avec condescendance.

« Et, bien que ça me brise le coeur de le faire, commença noblement et théâtralement Kestor, je te supporte à fond pour quand tu décideras de nous dire qui est ce mystérieux chanceux. Souviens-toi juste que s'il te brise le cœur, je vais écraser son… »

« Kestor ! », l'interrompit Aliston avant qu'il ne puisse finir. Elle avait pris sur elle de nettoyer notre image pour nous faire apparaître plus 'vendable' auprès des maisons de disques. Elle était déterminée à débarrasser Kestor de son langage grossier, entre autres choses, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle faisait.

« Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas à jouer », déclara Jordan, toujours avec son esprit pratique.

« En fait, décidai-je de confesser, je n'ai pas mes affaires ici. Je suis venu plus pour socialiser et savoir ce qu'on faisait pour le concours. »

« A ce propos… », commença Jordan avant que Sam ne le coupe : « Nous avons eu une invitation pour venir jouer… »

« Mais nous l'avons refusée », termina Aliston.

Je les regardais avec incrédulité, mais je les aurais probablement crus si ce n'avait été pour le petit sourire ironique et l'air impatient sur le visage de Kestor. Il était la pire personne pour garder un secret, et la dernière personne que vous vouliez avec vous pour une blague. Il avait organisé une fois une fête d'anniversaire surprise pour moi dans mon restaurant préféré et l'avait gâchée en discutant de la réservation devant moi. Il aurait pu s'en sortir, sauf qu'il se réprimanda devant moi au lieu de se couvrir.

« Vous plaisantez. »

« Bien sûr que oui », répliqua Jordan et le reste du groupe explosa de rire. « Nous y serions allés même si tu avais décidé de ne pas venir. »

Plus de rires, et je leur adressai un froncement de sourcils moqueur. « Et bien, merci les gars. Vous savez comment me faire sentir important. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Kestor saisit sa chance d'intervenir. « Je sais comment te faire te sentir important. »

« Comment ? »

« Quelques pots au pub pendant que nous décidons quelles chansons nous devrions jouer ! »

Il y eut quatre cris de joie pour approuver, et nous partîmes.

Nous ne fîmes rien de vraiment productif là-bas, à moins que vous ne comptiez Kestor, Sam et Jordan se lançant dans un concours de buveur de bière. Pour une femme, Sam pouvait certainement boire beaucoup, et nous l'avions tous rapidement mis sur le fait qu'elle était Canadienne. Le concours n'eut pas de gagnant, mais il nous laissa, Aliston et moi, responsables pour ramener à la maison trois personnes ivres et chancelantes.

La vraie réunion pour la décision n'eut pas lieu avant le samedi après-midi, dû au fait que nous recouvrions tous les cinq de gueules de bois. Nous finîmes par choisir huit chansons que nous avions au moins répétées avant parce que nous aurions moins de temps pour répéter avant le concert. Nous choisîmes une nouvelle chanson pour les inédits, simplement parce que Kestor insista.

Notre sélection finale fit par être : _Last Dance with Mary Jane_ de Tom Petty, _Zero_ de Smashing Pumpkins, _99 Red Balloons_ de Goldfinger, _Cold_ de Statix-x, _Jeremy_ de Pearl Jam et (à l'insistance de Kestor) _Blister in the Sun_ de Violent Fem. Les trois chansons pour le choix du public furent : _The Scientist_ de Cold Play, _Supersonic_ d'Oasis et _Don't Forget Me_ des Red Hot Chili Peppers.

Sachant à présent ce que nous allions jouer, je fus capable de rendre visite à Sirius avec une détermination nouvelle, et quelque chose à jouer sur le lecteur de CD pour voir si ça marchait.

* * *

Les semaines conduisant aux vacances de Noël s'avérèrent relativement calmes. Heureusement, mes classes se calmèrent un peu sans plus de questions, si ce n'est de commentaires, sur ma sexualité. Je parvins même à obtenir un Epouvantard pour mes classes de deuxième et troisième année, rejouant une leçon que Remus nous avait donnée. Les enfants avaient certainement des peurs intéressantes, et des manières intéressantes de les rendre ridicules. Je dois admettre, cependant, qu'aucune n'était aussi spectaculaire que Snape vêtu du chapeau de la grand-mère de Neville.

McGonagall ne fut pas très heureuse d'entendre qu'un des Poufsouffles était terrifié par elle et lui avait donné la barbe blanche d'Albus. Remus et Sirius hurlèrent de rire quand je leur racontai le dimanche suivant.

A part pour l'Epouvantard, le reste des cours pratiques fut fait soit avec des illusions ou avec des configurations contrôlées. Il semblait que Charlie n'était pas du tout aussi intéressé par les créatures étranges qu'Hagrid, donc mon stock de sujets possibles était quelque peu limité.

Il y avait une bonne chose au fait d'avoir Charlie comme professeur. Avec sa multitude de connections, il fut capable de s'arranger pour faire venir quelques dragonneaux à Poudlard pour une semaine. Je lui parlai et je fus capable de les utiliser pour quelques-unes de mes leçons.

Mon autre plan pour mes classes avait quelque peu à voir avec mes vastes connaissances en potions. J'allais avoir quelques leçons sur les poisons, les antidotes magiques ou végétaux, ainsi que quelques contre-sorts et potions. Cependant, rien de cela n'allait arriver avant Noël, donc beaucoup de mes leçons n'étaient pas si intéressantes.

Heureusement, j'avais plusieurs personnes avec qui parler pendant les repas. Ron en était finalement venu à croire que je n'étais pas intéressé par sa femme, et donc je profitais de sa compagnie à présent, ainsi que celle d'Hermione. En plus de ça, les plantes que Chourave m'avait donné poussaient bien, ce qui conduisit à plusieurs discussions.

Je parvins même à attirer cette tête de mule de Severus dans une conversation, le consultant sur comment l'utilisation de potions ou de magie sur une plante en pleine croissance pourrait affecter son utilisation en potion. Severus était peut-être un bâtard paranoïaque, mais au moins à présent il commençait à me respecter un peu en tant que collègue. Et heureusement pour lui, aussi, parce que je dirigeais le Club de Duel et que j'aurais pu utiliser ce pouvoir pour l'embarrasser en montrant diverses tactiques de duel.

* * *

« Je comprends que ça n'aura pas beaucoup de sens pour vous pour le moment, mais il y a une raison à ma folie », commençai-je, debout sur la grande table dans la Grande Salle. Chie était patiemment assis à mes côtés, frottant sa tête contre ma jambe occasionnellement. « Nous avons discuté de posture, de positionnement, de la nécessité du mouvement et l'étiquette formelle, mais à présent, nous allons discuter de la prise de baguette. »

Il y eut plusieurs grognements exprimant l'ennui, un son que j'étais presque habitué à entendre dans mes classes, mais je ne les laissais pas m'ennuyer. J'avais dit clairement au début du club que vous n'aviez pas à faire attention à ce que j'enseignais, mais que si vous merdiez suffisamment, vous seriez viré. Le club durait deux heures, la première moitié était habituellement une nouvelle leçon, et la seconde, le duel. Les élèves étaient plus que bienvenus à n'être présent que pour la seconde moitié, mais c'était à leurs propres risques. De plus, s'ils manquaient la première partie pour quelques raisons, ils pouvaient venir me voir et je les ferais rattraper.

« Je veux que tout le monde me montre la bonne manière de tenir sa baguette dans un duel. »

Les élèves qui avaient choisi de rester s'exécutèrent, et je fis un signe de tête vers Severus. Nous nous déplaçâmes à travers le groupe d'étudiants, inspectant leur prise. Une fois terminé, je retournai à ma place sur la table. « Je veux que ceux à qui nous avons parlé s'avancent. »

Trois élèves obéirent. Deux Serpentards et un Serdaigle. Je vis Severus faire un petit signe de tête et je me demandai silencieusement quelle note il se faisait.

« Seulement ces trois là utilisent une bonne prise, dis-je sans tact. Le reste d'entre vous tient sa baguette trop fort. »

Un élève protesta à ça. « Mais si nous ne le faisions pas, elle pourrait être facilement arrachée de notre main, et si nous perdons notre baguette, nous perdons le duel. »

Je m'étais attendu à cet argument et j'avais eu besoin que quelqu'un le soulève pour pouvoir le contrer avec le mien. « Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Votre adversaire a besoin d'avoir votre baguette pour être déclaré vainqueur. »

Severus continua et leur parla avec son habituelle voix condescendante. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle vos professeurs de Charmes et de Métamorphoses vous apprennent à bouger votre baguette pour jeter des sorts. Ce n'est pas juste pour s'amuser. »

« Si vous tenez votre baguette trop serrée, vous ne serez pas capable de bouger votre poignet, et vos sorts perdront de leur puissance », finis-je.

« Je préfère que mes sorts perdent de leur puissance plutôt que de perdre ma baguette », déclara une fille, et le reste du groupe commença à grommeler son accord.

« C'est là que la raison de ma folie intervient, dis-je dans un rire. Je crois fermement qu'il vaut mieux vous enseigner les choses correctement dès le début plutôt que de vous enseigner une manière facile qui vous conduira à développer de mauvaises habitudes plus tard. Je promets d'enseigner aux quatrièmes années et plus un peu de magie sans baguette. Surtout accio. Ce sort est sans prix quand il s'agit de duels. Si vous pouvez faire ce sort avec facilité, ça ne fera rien si vous laissez tomber votre baguette, car vous serez capables de la récupérer plus vite que votre adversaire. »

Ca sembla convenir aux élèves, et il y eut beaucoup de discussions sur la magie sans baguette, ainsi que sur d'autres sorts qu'ils seraient capables de maîtriser. Je me souris à moi-même alors que je tournais pour leur enseigner la bonne prise.

Je n'eus aucune question jusqu'à ce qu'un quatrième année vienne vers moi pendant que les autres élèves pratiquaient leurs compétences nouvellement acquises.

« Je comprends qu'avoir une prise lâche est une bonne idée, et comment la magie sans baguette peut vous aider quand vous la laissez tomber, mais est-ce qu'une prise forte ne serait pas mieux si vous étiez touché par un expelliarmus ? »

Je soupirai. C'était une bonne question, mais le pauvre enfant ne savait visiblement pas ce que faisait l'expelliarmus. « Si vous tenez votre baguette trop fermement et que vous êtes frappé par ce sort, votre opposant aura votre baguette et vous allez voler. Si vous avez une prise plus lâche, vous n'aurez pas aussi mal. Si vous êtes touché par l'expelliarmus, vous allez perdre votre baguette des deux façons. »

« Si vous êtes touché par un expelliarmus, vous ne devriez même pas vous battre », vint la voix sardonique derrière moi.

Je me retournai et lui adressai un regard noir, alors que l'étudiant s'enfuyait. La dépréciation des élèves par Severus m'avait agacé pendant que j'étais à l'école, et à présent que je pouvais y faire quelque chose, ça m'agaçait encore plus.

« Est-ce que vous aimer dégrader vos élèves ? » demandai-je sèchement.

Je reçus un sourire ironique. « Je suis payé pour leur enseigner, leur donner de fausses louanges coûterait plus. »

Je regardais Snape. Bien sûr, je pensais qu'il était sexy en diable, et je savais qu'il pouvait être agréable s'il le voulait, mais il était toujours un bâtard.

« Vous savez ce que disent les Moldus des gens comme vous ? », demandai-je, gardant ma voix plaisante et joyeuse. « Ils disent que vous avez besoin de rabaisser les autres pour vous sentir supérieur. Est-ce que vous vous sentez supérieur maintenant, Snape ? demandai-je avec une voix dure. Parce que ces enfants vont se sentir comme de la merde pour le reste de la soirée. »

C'était si dur de se rappeler le vrai Severus, celui que j'avais connu quand je m'entraînais pour la guerre, quand il agissait comme ça… ou quand je recevais un de ses regards noirs.

« Mon travail est de les préparer pour le monde réel, pas de les choyer. »

_« Professeur, pourquoi traitez-vous toujours Neville aussi mal ? La seule raison pour laquelle il échoue dans votre classe est parce qu'il est terrifié par vous. »_

_« Mon travail est de les préparer pour le monde réel, Harry, pas de les choyer. »_

_« Mais si vous étiez un peu plus facile avec lui, il pourrait peut-être apprendre quelque chose. »_

_« Je n'ai pas dit que mon travail était de les faire apprendre. Je serai payé de toute manière. »_

_« C'est horrible ! »_

_« Peut-être, bien que si j'avais enseigné une autre classe, j'aurais peut-être eu une autre approche. L'art des potions est perdu pour la plupart. Ils ne garderont pas plus de ça que la manière de préparer une pommade pour les brûlures ou un antidouleur. Le moins que je puisse faire pour eux est de les aider à apprendre que le monde n'est pas l'endroit heureux que le directeur décrit. Quel bien cela ferait-il si tout le monde pensait que la guerre peut se régler autour d'une tasse de thé et quelques bonbons au citron, ou si les élèves étaient tous massacrés par Voldemort et ses partisans parce qu'ils étaient trop confiants après leur diplôme ? »_

_« Je suppose que ça a du sens, mais qu'en est-il des points ? »_

_« C'est une revanche. »_

_« Contre qui ? »_

_« Ton parrain galeux. »_

Je regardai Snape une fois de plus. Je ne comprenais plus son raisonnement. Il n'y avait plus de guerre, et il y avait de meilleures manières de préparer les élèves pour le monde réel. Je me détournai de lui, grommelant : « Connard. »

« Les Moldus disent aussi quelque chose à propos des gros mots, Professeur », répondit Snape, me laissant finir la phrase.

* * *

Mes semaines furent heureusement calmes après ça. Il y eut la fête d'Halloween, bien sûr, mais rien d'aussi spectaculaire qu'un Troll dans les cachots ne se produisit. Mes week-ends restèrent productifs. Je répétais avec mon groupe, sortais boire et, début novembre, j'avais un lecteur CD compatible à la magie. A la fin novembre, les élèves attendaient les vacances, je préparais des interrogations de mi-trimestre, et Six Feet Cold était presque prêt pour le concours.

Il y avait un petit accroc dans mes plans, pourtant.

Je passai le dernier week-end de novembre à Poudlard à noter des copies. Le week-end suivant, je passai la nuit du dimanche chez Sirius, ne retournant à Poudlard que juste avant les cours. Le week-end qui suivit fut un week-end de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et l'attaque qui menaçait se produisit.

Je n'étais pas là, étant dans le Londres moldu avec mon groupe, donc je ne connais que les grandes lignes. D'une manière ou d'une autre, les attaquants savaient où les professeurs seraient et comment les retenir de la meilleure façon pendant l'attaque. Charlie, avec une douzaine d'étudiants et un habitant du village furent blessés. A la fin, les attaquants, portant des masques blancs, lancèrent la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel.

La Gazette du sorcier les appela les Nouveaux Mangemorts.

A Poudlard, beaucoup des professeurs pensaient que j'étais à blâmer.

* * *

« Albus, je comprends ce que vous dîtes, mais ne pourriez-vous pas juste leur dire qui je suis et clarifier tout ça ? »

J'étais fatigué de mentir à tout le monde, fatigué d'être rejeté, et le Directeur venait juste d'essayer de me convaincre que je devrais arrêter de quitter Poudlard pour rassurer mes collègues.

Moi, bien sûr, je n'aimais pas cette idée.

« Absolument pas, répondit-il. Maintenant que nous savons ce à quoi nous faisons face, je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise. »

« La surprise ? » demandai-je avec incrédulité.

« Oui. Notre ennemi est un groupe de Mangemorts, plus probablement avec un chef se targuant d'être le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'héritier de Voldemort. Qui de mieux pour les défaire que le Survivant ? Si nous disons à tout le monde qui tu es, nous perdrons notre arme secrète. »

« Savoir qui je suis pourrait leur faire peur » répliquai-je.

« Non, la meilleure idée serait que tu restes ici. »

Je levai les mains en l'air de frustration. Revoilà Albus à nouveau ! Il avait toujours raison ! « J'ai passé six ans à essayer de tout oublier. Je ne vous laisserai pas me manipuler, Albus. Je m'en vais et vous pouvez dire aux autres ce que vous voulez. »

Sortant en tempêtant du bureau, je croisais Ron et Hermione. J'eus un salut froid du premier et un regard de pitié de la seconde. Je leur adressai un regard noir à tous les deux. Ron me blâmait, et Hermione croyait toujours en un bâtard manipulateur.

Je levai encore les mains au ciel, poussai un soupir exaspéré et me précipitai avec colère vers mes appartements. Ma précipitation fut un peu gênée par le fait que, bien que je n'aie plus de béquille, je continuais à boiter.

* * *

_« Monsieur le Directeur ? »_

_« Très bien, Severus. Si ça te rassure, tu peux suivre le Professeur James, mais je te préviens, tu seras déçu par ce que tu vas trouver. »_

_« J'en doute fortement. »_

* * *

Merci à Cyzia pour être ma beta et pour les merveilleuses corrections qu'elle me fournit ! 


	18. 17 : Rein Raus

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire : 

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Chapitre XVII**

Rein Raus

Il parcourait d'un pas majestueux le couloir après avoir quitté le bureau du directeur, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui d'une manière qu'aucun de ses pairs n'avaient été capable d'imiter. C'était un art dont il était fier.

Il planifiait, bien sûr. Ayant la permission totale de Dumbledore de traquer le Professeur Ethan James, Severus était prêt à commencer à espionner en vrai. D'une certaine manière, c'était un jeu pour lui, quelque chose qui lui avait cruellement manqué depuis la chute de Voldemort. Une des très rares choses qui lui manquaient, en fait. Il y avait quelque chose d'excitant à propos du secret et, bien qu'il déteste l'admettre, de l'imprudence de tout ça.

Il entra dans ses appartements et se laissa tomber sans grâce dans son fauteuil. Son dos était douloureux, et, bien qu'il ne soit pas homme à se plaindre, il avait l'impression de devenir vieux. A 42 ans, il était, au moins dans le monde magique, toujours un enfant comparé à d'autres, pourtant, s'il utilisait les standards moldus, il devrait être bien avancé dans la crise de la quarantaine.

Il eut un reniflement moqueur à cette pensée. Il pouvait difficilement s'imaginer à broyer du noir, se demandant s'il avait fait les bons choix dans sa vie. Il avait trop de choses occupant son temps pour considérer des choses comme ça. En plus, ça ne servait à rien de s'appesantir sur le passé. Ca ne conduisait qu'au doute et à la misère. Il était beaucoup trop intelligent pour se laisser tomber dans ce piège.

Ne voulant pas être piégé à méditer sur des pensées amères, il ramena son esprit sur la tâche en cours ; le Professeur James.

Une moitié de lui avait peur qu'Ethan soit assez brillant pour ne pas trahir sa localisation en retournant chez ses compagnons Nouveaux Mangemorts. L'autre moitié n'avait pas cette confiance en son collègue, et il était assez sûr que le jeune homme voudrait prévenir ceux pour qui il travaillait qu'il était soupçonné, soit en les rencontrant, en leur parlant par cheminette ou en utilisant un hibou.

Il allait regarder Ethan en utilisant un type unique de… 'objet d'espionnage.' Il avait en sa possession plusieurs petits démons, des esprits pour être précis. Certains de ces esprits étaient capables de suivre les mouvements de ce sur quoi ils étaient mis, pas par des moyens visuels, mais en enregistrant les signatures magiques. Chaque endroit et chaque individu, avec quelques exceptions, avait sa propre signature distincte, et Severus était béni du don, avec beaucoup de concentration, d'interpréter, de visualiser et, dans certains cas, de manipuler, ces signatures.

Il sourit amèrement à cette pensée. Il avait essayé d'enseigner à Harry comment interpréter les signatures, mais le garçon y était abyssal. Ca avait pris à Severus presque deux semaines d'efforts gâchés pour réaliser pourquoi. La propre signature du garçon changeait constamment. Seulement de petites altérations, mais elles continuaient à s'additionner l'une à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la reconnaître. En plus de ça, le garçon semblait changer les signatures des gens, des endroits et des choses autour de lui. Pendant les deux semaines de changements, Harry avait réussi à distordre presque toutes les signatures dans les appartements de Severus ; des choses qu'il avait mis des mois à mémoriser. Pas besoin de dire qu'il avait déplacé les leçons du garçon dans une autre pièce après avoir réalisé ça.

Soupirant et se tirant de sa rêverie, Severus convoqua un des esprits à lui. C'étaient des créatures malicieuses, et espionner était plus un jeu pour elles que pour lui. Quand l'un d'entre eux vint finalement à lui, dansant dans les airs autour de sa tête, il lui donna sa cible et l'envoya sur sa route. Il se demanda brièvement s'il devait en envoyer plusieurs pour suivre le professeur. Il en avait envoyé un dès que Ethan James était arrivé, mais il avait arrêté de répondre à ses convocations peu de temps après. Il décida de n'en rien faire, ne voulant pas gaspiller les démons. Si celui qu'il envoyait disparaissait, ce serait dommage, mais au moins il n'en perdrait pas plus d'un.

Severus se sortit avec fatigue de son fauteuil après ça et glissa vers son placard pour se servir un verre de vin. Même seul, ses mouvements étaient gracieux. Il retourna dans son fauteuil et fit venir un livre qu'il avait déjà lu plus de fois que nécessaire et s'installa pour une longue période d'attente

* * *

Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent et il fut immédiatement éveillé. Il regarda autour de lui et fut surpris de découvrir qu'il s'était endormi dans son fauteuil. Le verre de vin était vide et était tombé sans dommage sur le tapis. Le petit démon volait au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à faire son rapport. Regardant sa montre, il réalisa qu'il était à peine plus de dix heures. Secouant la tête, il se réprimanda. Il était trop vieux pour ces choses, s'endormant si tôt.

Cela prit quelques minutes au démon pour lui donner toutes les informations, mais l'endroit où était le Professeur James devint vite clair. C'était un quartier dans le Londres Moldus que Severus lui-même avait pas mal fréquenté pendant ses jours en tant que Mangemort. Le quartier était certainement moins que recommandable . Se dirigeant vers sa garde robe, il fouilla un peu à la recherche des vêtements moldus qu'il avait portés quand il était plus jeune. Il les sortit et les regarda, se demandant si ça lui irait toujours. Il questionna aussi sa santé mentale. A quoi avait-il pensé alors en achetant un pantalon en cuir ?

C'étaient pourtant les seules choses qu'il avait à porter, et il était plaisamment surpris de découvrir qu'ils lui allaient toujours, sans sort pour les élargir. Ensuite vint la chemise noire. Se regardant dans le miroir (un merveilleusement silencieux), il renifla de mépris à lui-même. Tout ce noir contrastait avec sa peau et le faisait avoir l'air plus pâle qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Selon lui, il ressemblait à un cadavre, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à y faire.

Un dernier regard au miroir et il était à sa porte, sortant d'un pas majestueux du château et, après avoir franchi les barrières anti-transplanage, il fut en route pour Londres.

* * *

Malgré le fait qu'il ait son démon traqueur avec lui, Severus transplana cependant beaucoup trop près d'un mur à son goût. Quelques centimètres de plus sur la gauche et il aurait été partiellement coincé dans le mur extérieur d'une pharmacie Moldue. Ce risque était la raison pour laquelle les jeunes sorciers étaient obligés de passer par beaucoup de tests et de leçons avant d'être autorisés à transplaner, et aussi pourquoi il était si important pour eux de très bien connaître leur destination. 

Ca n'aurait pas dû être un problème pour Severus. Il avait commencé à transplaner bien avant d'avoir l'âge. Et même si ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois où il était venu dans les parages, les signatures ne changeaient pas avec le temps. Elles restaient, pour la plupart, complètement constantes. En plus de ça, son démon était revenu avec une copie exacte de la maudite zone !

Severus prit quelques minutes pour remettre en ordre ses vêtements et se recomposer. Il installa son expression dans son habituelle mine renfrognée. En vérité, il était un peu gêné sans la possibilité d'enrouler sa cape autour de son corps. Quelque chose au sujet du geste était étrangement réconfortant pour lui. Peut-être que c'était simplement parce que la cape noire lui fournissait de la chaleur ; plus probablement parce que c'était comme les ombres où il avait l'habitude de se cacher… un environnement familier et tout ça.

Quand on parle d'environnement qui était familier… Severus se souvenait que cette zone particulière du Londres Moldu était utilisée pour différentes réunions de Mangemorts pendant le premier règne de Voldemort. Il avait même été dans le bâtiment où il traquait Ethan James. Vieux, défraîchi, tombant presque en ruine. Et c'était ainsi que le bâtiment apparaissait dehors. Sortant sa cape d'invisibilité, ou plutôt celle qui appartenait auparavant au disparu Harry Potter, il entra…

… Et reçut un choc. La différence était incroyable. A la place des planches pourries au plancher et de quelques tables, sans parler des Nouveaux Mangemorts qu'il s'attendait à voir, il y avait un large bar au milieu de la salle, ainsi que trois scènes installées dans les coins de la salle en face de la porte par où il venait juste d'entrer.

Ce n'était pas une réunion. C'était un club Moldu !

Severus était sidéré.

Sûrement qu'il s'était trompé d'endroit. C'était une supposition logique. Après tout, quelque chose _avait_ biaisé la signature de son point d'atterrissage. Il allait juste se retourner, partir, et essayer un des nombreux bâtiments de la zone. Mieux encore, il pourrait envoyer un de ses démons en reconnaissance de l'endroit, et découvrir où il était vraiment…

Et alors il le vit, le professeur qui était très certainement un Nouveau Mangemort. Ethan James était sur la scène en face de l'entrée, faisant tourner ses baguettes dans ses mains, parlant négligemment à un jeune homme vêtu de cuir et assez attractif.

Donc, ça expliquait le boucan dans sa chambre le soir, conclut Severus. Par un coup de malchance, il s'avérait que les appartements de James étaient juste au-dessus des siens à Poudlard. Il avait l'impression que des choses étaient lancées partout la moitié du temps, et l'autre moitié il y régnait un silence de mort. Snape s'était toujours demandé ce qui se passait là si tard la nuit.

Il était sur le point de partir, se sentant assez idiot, quand les lumières s'éteignirent. Avec une main près de sa ceinture, prêt à sortir sa baguette à n'importe quel moment, Severus se prépara pour une attaque.

Elle ne vint jamais. A la place, une vive lumière éclaira un homme d'âge moyen qui ressemblait à un rocker drogué des années 70, debout sur le bar. Des cris de joies parcoururent la foule, et abruptement, le Maître de Potions était prêt à croire de nouveau que c'était une réunion de Mangemorts. Tous ces gens étaient juste très bien déguisés en ce qu'ils détestaient le plus.

Mais il avait à nouveau tort.

« Mesdames et messieurs » s'exclama l'homme, produisant quelques ricanements étouffés dans la salle. « Je suis heureux de vous annoncer le début de la douzième Bataille des Groupes annuelles ! »

Les applaudissements et les cris devinrent encore plus forts et sur les trois scènes, les groupes sautaient et se sifflaient l'un l'autre. Même Ethan James participait. Il semblait beaucoup plus jeune ici que dans les sévères robes d'enseignant qu'il portait habituellement. Severus était un peu sidéré.

« A ma gauche, nous avons les ravissantes et talentueuses Naitsu Aisu. » Un groupe de quatre filles s'avancèrent et saluèrent, envoyant des baisers au public. Elles étaient habillées de vêtements déchirés bleus et blancs qui en révélaient un peu trop au goût de Severus. « A ma droite, nous avons les délinquants de Torment. » Le groupe n'était pas du tout aussi enthousiaste, accueillant la foule avec des gestes obscènes. « Et enfin, de retour à la demande populaire, vos préférés et les gagnants des précédentes années, Six Feet Cold ! »

Les applaudissements furent plus forts cette fois et les membres du groupe faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour les encourager. Selon Severus, il semblait que son collègue s'éclatait. Contrairement à sa nature désagréable, Severus se trouva à avoir pitié du jeune homme. Il n'était pas fait pour enseigner (en plus du fait qu'il y était abyssal). Ethan James était fait pour être là, dans le monde Moldu, faisant ce qui le faisait visiblement se sentir vivant. C'était presque une honte que Dumbledore ait trouvé une ruse pour le convaincre d'enseigner.

_Seulement 'presque' pourtant, parce que l'homme avait certainement l'air bien dans ces robes serrées…_

Severus s'arrêta à mi-pensée. C'était une mauvaise idée que de penser à un collègue de manière sexuelle. Travailler avec lui devenait beaucoup plus difficile, pour ne pas dire gênant.

Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, Severus alla vers les toilettes, où il enleva la cape d'invisibilité. En ressortant, il trouva un siège à une table contre un mur qui lui donnait une vue décente de la scène où Six Feet Cold jouait, bien qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre. C'était un petit prix à payer pour être assis son dos contre un mur.

Ce fut pendant la sixième série de chansons, il semblait qu'ils jouaient tous du hard rock, que Severus décida qu'il avait bu un peu trop. Il se rappelait vaguement un des groupes, probablement Torment, faisant une reprise d'une chanson de Rammstein appelée Rein Raus. Il sut qu'il était un peu ivre quand il entendit certaines paroles et ne ressentit pas le besoin de ricaner de dégoût. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Ich bin der Reiter

Du bist das Ross

Ich steige auf

Wir reiten los

Du stöhnst. »

Ca se traduisait grossièrement par :

« Je suis le cavalier,

Tu es le cheval

Je grimpe

Nous montons

Tu gémis »

Même le titre était sale. "In, Out" Ses souvenirs enivrés de l'allemand l'aidaient à deviner ça.

Ensuite, ce fut Six Feet Cold jouant quelque chose appelé Cold. Il ne pouvait pas, même pour sa vie, se souvenir qui le jouait originellement, et il ne s'en souciait pas. Ce n'était pas son type de musique. La seule qualité rédemptrice de toute cette performance était qu'il pouvait voir Ethan James s'éclater sur sa batterie, son corps luisant de sueur (parce qu'il avait enlevé sa chemise), un air de concentration intense sur le visage.

Cela faisait une scène très attrayante qui causa au Maître des Potions de se demander à quoi son collègue ressemblerait au lit.

Cela causa également au Maître des Potions d'arrêter de boire complètement. Des pensées comme celles-là n'étaient jamais, jamais productives.

Il décida qu'il serait plus prudent d'aller aux toilettes pour essayer de se désenivrer un peu. Quand il se leva, cependant, il eut la malchance de croiser le regard de Ethan alors qu'ils finissaient leur chanson. Le changement qui se produisit chez le jeune homme fut étonnant. Il alla de s'amuser complètement à se consumer lentement de colère. Ses yeux s'étrécirent, ses lèvres se serrèrent et il semblait prêt à tuer.

Severus se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes, pensant quelque chose du genre que la colère faisait un bon aphrodisiaque. _J'ai besoin de boire moins et de sortir plus souvent… _Alors qu'il était en train de s'asperger le visage, il fut forcé de se retourner par une main puissante sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Ethan, son œil violet étincelant de colère. Quand Severus ne répondit pas, il le fit pour lui. « Vous m'avez suivi, pas vrai ? Vous pensiez que j'étais quelque espion ! Un Mangemort, peut-être ? Et bien je ne le suis pas ! J'essaie de vivre une double vie, oui, mais ce n'est pas votre problème ! »

Severus resta silencieux. Confronté à l'accusation, il ne pouvait pas vraiment la nier. Il se tint juste là, regarda Ethan dans l'œil et haussa un sourcil finement sculpté.

Ethan ne pouvait que trembler de rage, prêt à exploser, et il fit alors l'impensable. Il attrapa Severus par la nuque et l'embrassa complètement. Le Maître des Potions fut décontenancé, mais il ne résista pas.

Tout ça aurait pu durer beaucoup plus longtemps, mais alors Kestor décida d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes.

« Hey, Ethan, c'est encore à nous… » il laissa sa phrase en suspens, surpris de voir son ami embrasser un autre homme dans les toilettes. « Je vais…. Euh… vous laisser finir… On est pas pressé… »

La porte se ferma et Ethan fit un grand pas en arrière, cognant contre le mur. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la porte alors qu'il essuyait sa bouche avec son poignet.

« Ne partez pas encore, dit-il froidement. Je veux toujours vous parler. »

* * *

Merci à Cyzia pour être ma beta et pour les merveilleuses corrections qu'elle me fournit ! 


	19. 18 : Capituler

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Chapitre XVIII**

**Capituler**

Maybe I don't really want to know

(Peut-être que je ne veux pas vraiment savoir)

How your garden grows

(Comment pousse ton jardin)

I just want to fly

(Je veux juste voler)

Lately did you ever feel the pain

(Dernièrement as-tu jamais ressenti la douleur)

In the morning rain

(Dans la pluie matinale)

As it soaks it to the bone

(Alors qu'elle te trempe jusqu'au os)

Maybe I just want to fly

(Peut-être que je ne veux que voler)

I want to live I don't want to die

(Je veux vivre, je ne veux pas mourir)

Maybe I just want to breath

(Peut-être que je ne veux que respirer)

Maybe I just don't believe

(Peut-être juste que je ne crois pas)

Maybe you're the same as me

(Peut-être que tu es pareil que moi)

We see things they'll never see

(Nous voyons des choses qu'ils ne verrons jamais)

You and I are gonna live forever

(Toi et moi allons vivre éternellement)

Maybe I don't really want to know

(Peut-être que je ne veux pas vraiment savoir)

How your garden grows

(Comment pousse ton jardin)

I just want to fly

(Je veux juste voler)

Lately did you ever feel the pain

(Dernièrement as-tu jamais ressenti la douleur)

In the morning rain

(Dans la pluie matinale)

As it soaks it to the bone

(Alors qu'elle te trempe jusqu'au os)

Maybe I will never be

(Peut-être que je ne serai jamais)

All the things that I want to be

(Toutes les choses que je veux être)

But now is not the time to cry

(Mais maintenant n'est pas le temps de pleurer)

Now's the time to find out why

(Maintenant est le temps de découvrir pourquoi)

I think you're the same as me

(Je pense que tu es comme moi)

We see things they'll never see

(Nous voyons des choses qu'ils ne verrons jamais)

You and I are gonna live forever

(Toi et moi allons vivre éternellement)

We're gonna live forever

(Nous allons vivre éternellement)

Gonna live forever

(Allons vivre éternellement)

Live forever

(Vivre éternellement)

Forever

(Eternellement)

* * *

Je ne pourrais honnêtement pas dire ce qui me choqua le plus cette soirée là. Voir le connard attitré de Poudlard assis dans un club Moldu, consommant de l'alcool moldu, écoutant de la musique moldue, ou bien le fait que j'aie embrassé le dit connard. Et non seulement j'ai embrassé le dit connard, mais le dit connard a répondu au baiser.

Ma tête tournait, et mes amis me regardaient comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit. C'est compréhensible, dans un sens étrange et tordu… au moins le fait que mes amis ne cessent de me jeter des regards curieux, car je ne pouvais sûrement pas justifier mes actions. En six ans que nous nous connaissions, avec l'exception de Kestor, je n'avais jamais eu de relations. Merlin ! A part Kestor, ils ne m'avaient jamais vu dans quelque sorte de situation sexuelle. Ca avait été une blague à un moment que j'étais asexué. C'était juste ce qu'étaient les choses : l'amour ou rien. Ca allait pour un homme qui à un moment aurait pu avoir toutes les personnes qu'il voulait.

Presque.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'avais embrassé. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose dans la manière dont il me regardait quand nous jouions. Il y avait un air de confusion, mélangé à la plus petite lueur de trahison et, puis-je le dire, de désir. Une pensée terrifiante, je sais. En tout cas, j'avais l'impression qu'il était aussi surpris de me voir dans un endroit comme ça que je l'étais de le voir, bien que pour des raisons totalement différentes, j'en suis sûr.

Quand je l'avais confronté dans les toilettes, je n'avais pas prévu ce que j'allais dire. Je voulais juste lui crier dessus pour avoir envahi ma vie privée, pour avoir ruiné ma soirée, pour m'avoir suivi… pour quelque chose. Mais quand il m'avait regardé, ses yeux noirs me sondant, comme s'ils me défiaient d'y faire quelque chose… Je ne sais pas. J'ai fait la seule chose à laquelle je pus penser. Tout droit sorti d'un roman trash pas cher.

Le pire était que je ne pouvais simplement pas laisser partir Snape. Je devais lui parler. Je devais régler les choses. Peut-être que si nous avions une longue et agréable… conversation, tout aurait à nouveau du sens, et ma vie à l'école serait à nouveau calme. Je pourrais enseigner en paix, répéter ma musique, et, à la fin de l'année, je serai libre de retourner à ma vie assez Moldue.

Ma tête tournait toujours alors que je retournais vers la scène. Je pense que j'ai peut-être à moitié trébuché, parce que Kestor vint à ma rencontre et m'amena à ma batterie ; « Putain, Ethan, quand je plaisantais à propos de ton nouvel intérêt amoureux, je ne pensais pas que c'était sérieux. S'embrasser dans les toilettes ? Même nous n'avons pas fait ça. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » essayai-je d'expliquer, mais Kestor me coupa avant que je ne puisse continuer. « Donc, tu me dis que c'était un juste un fan lambda qui voulait te montrer combien il appréciait notre musique ? »

« Non » dis-je entre mes dents, la conversation ne faisant rien pour mes nerfs. « C'est compliqué. C'est quelqu'un avec qui je travaille… »

« Je déteste être celui qui te dit ça, chéri, mais il est assez vieux pour être ton père, et même si tu ne prends pas ça en compte, la plupart des entreprises ont une politique impliquant les relations entre collègues. »

« Je ne sors avec personne, Kestor, combien de fois devrai-je te le dire ! »

« Donc, tu as juste soudainement développé un intérêt pour les marques d'affection indécente en public avec des hommes qui ont deux fois ton âge ? »

Je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois après qu'il ait dit ça. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il m'ait surpris en train d'embrasser un gars qui avait honnêtement deux fois mon âge, bien qu'il n'en ait certainement pas l'air. C'était le fait que la personne que j'avais embrassée n'était pas lui. Je lui ris presque au visage. « Tu es jaloux ! »

Je sais que Kestor aurait nié l'accusation, m'aurait maudit cent fois pour avoir même pensé quelque chose comme ça, et m'aurait ensuite ignoré le reste de la soirée, mais Alestor nous interrompit, déclarant qu'il était temps pour notre avant dernière chanson. Elle dut noter la tension entre nous deux, parce que sa voix se durcit. « Il y a des rabatteurs de l'industrie là en ce moment, et vous deux avez sacrément intérêt à résoudre ce pour quoi vous vous disputez. Nous n'allons pas merder ce coup. »

Kestor m'adressa un regard noir avant de se diriger vers la scène. Je le suivis rapidement et m'assis derrière ma batterie, prêt à commencer. Bien sûr notre avant dernière chanson devait juste être la catégorie 'Ici'. Bien que ce soit une chanson amusante, je ne pouvais pas dire que Blister in the Sun des Violent Femmes était ma préférée. Kestor l'adorait complètement. Ca avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec les paroles « Big Hands ; I Know you're the one. (_Grandes mains, je sais que tu es l'unique) »_ Pas difficile d'imaginer ce qu'elles chantaient. A part les paroles intéressantes, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à la chanson.

Un rapide signe de tête de Kestor et Jordan commença une simple petite mélodie sur sa guitare, suivi par ma batterie, et il la répéta. Nous continuâmes comme ça pendant un petit moment, avant que Sam ne nous rejoigne avec sa basse et que Kestor ne commence à chanter.

"When I'm out walking I strut my stuff,

_(Quand je marche dehors, je frime avec mes affaires)_

Yeah I'm so strung out.

_(Ouais, je suis tellement défoncé)_

I'm high as a kite, I just might

_(Je suis aussi haut qu'un Kite, je pourrais juste)_

Stop to check you out.

_(Arrêter de te regarder)"_

Parce que nous avions Alestor qui jouait du synthétiseur, nous dûmes trouver un moyen de l'inclure. Elle fit son truc dans le refrain. Nous ajoutâmes simplement une partie également désordonnée qui harmonisait la mélodie, ce qui allait bien avec les paroles également bordéliques.

"Let me go on,

(_Laisse-moi continuer)_

"Like I blister in the sun

_(Comme je cloque au soleil)_

"Let me go on,

(_Laisse-moi continuer)_

"Big hands I know you're the one."

(_Grandes mains, je sais que tu es l'unique)_

Alestor s'arrêta abruptement quand le prochain couplet commença. Ca ajouta un effet assez agréable.

"Body and beats; I stain my sheets,

_(Corps et coups ; je tâche mes draps)_

I don't even know why.

_(Je ne sais même pas pourquoi.)_

My girlfriend, she's at the end.

_(Ma petite amie, elle est à la fin)_

She is starting to cry.

_(Elle commence à pleurer)_

Let me go on,

(_Laisse-moi continuer)_

"Like I blister in the sun

_(Comme je cloque au soleil)_

Let me go on,

(_Laisse-moi continuer)_

"Big hands I know you're the one."

(_Grandes mains, je sais que tu es l'unique)_

La pause entre le refrain et le couplet dura un peu plus longtemps cette fois là, et quand nous répétâmes le premier couplet, et quand Kestor recommença à chanter, après une forte note aiguë d'Alestor, seulement Sam et moi continuâmes à jouer, et la voix de Kestor n'était à peine plus qu'un murmure, et elle semblait si pleine d'émotion qu'elle en craquait presque.

"When I'm out walking I strut my stuff,

_(Quand je marche dehors, je frime avec mes affaires)_

Yeah I'm so strung out.

_(Ouais, je suis tellement défoncé)_

I'm high as a kite, I just might

_(Je suis aussi haut qu'un Kite, je pourrais juste)_

Stop to check you out.

_(Arrêter de te regarder)"_

"Body and beats; I stain my sheets,

_(Corps et coups ; je tâche mes draps)_

I don't even know why.

_(Je ne sais même pas pourquoi.)_

My girlfriend, she's at the end.

_(Ma petite amie, elle est à la fin)_

She is starting to cry.

_(Elle commence à pleurer)_

"When I'm out walking I strut my stuff,

_(Quand je marche dehors, je frime avec mes affaires)_

Yeah I'm so strung out.

_(Ouais, je suis tellement défoncé)_

I'm high as a kite, I just might

_(Je suis aussi haut qu'un Kite, je pourrais juste)_

Stop to check you out.

_(Arrêter de te regarder)"_

Sa voix était si calme à la fin que quand nous reprîmes le refrain, plusieurs personnes dans le public sursautèrent visiblement. C'était beaucoup plus fort qu'auparavant, et cette fois Sam et Jordan, de chaque côté de Kestor, forcés de se pencher, eurent leurs visages sur le micro avec Kestor, chantant à tue-tête les paroles absurdes, étonnamment dans le ton.

Let me go on,

(_Laisse-moi continuer)_

"Like I blister in the sun

_(Comme je cloque au soleil)_

Let me go on,

(_Laisse-moi continuer)_

"Big hands I know you're the one."

(_Grandes mains, je sais que tu es l'unique)_

Nous finîmes abruptement la chanson, en accord avec le reste, et cela prit un moment à l'audience pour réaliser que nous avions en fait terminé. Les applaudissements furent éparpillés au début, et bien que d'autres arrivèrent rapidement, j'étais assez sûr que ce n'était pas un hit. Oui, ça remplissait les critères de 'Ici' mais ce n'était pas très bon non plus. Je partageai un regard entendu avec Alestor, mais alors, voyant comment s'étaient amusés les trois autres sur la scène, et l'expression de leurs visages quand ils descendirent, je réalisai que ce n'était pas très important. Ils s'étaient amusés, et leurs visages rayonnaient positivement avec ça. C'était ce qui était important.

« Hey, Kestor » appelai-je, essayant d'avoir son attention. Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux plissés. « Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Peut-on en parler une fois que nous aurons fini ? »

Le visage de mon ami s'adoucit. « Bien sûr. Quand nous rentrerons après. Tu restes chez moi ce soir ? »

J'acquiesçai et souris. « Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais ailleurs où aller. »

Kestor me rendit mon sourire, prenant mon commentaire comme la boutade que c'était censé être, avant de se diriger vers le bar pour récupérer le choix du public. Il revint et annonça au reste d'entre nous que nous allions jouer The Scientist de Coldplay.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Bien que je me fiche de la chanson que nous jouerions entre Coldplay et les Red Hot Chili Peppers, je ne voulais pas jouer Supersonic d'Oasis. Ca aurait pu faire une bonne chanson pour la catégorie que nous venions juste de jouer.

Alors que nous attendîmes que les deux autres groupes finissent leurs chansons, nous nous gonflâmes à bloc, sautant et nous donnant des grandes tapes sur le dos. Ce ne fut que lorsque je remontai sur la scène que je me souvins de la tâche m'attendant après notre dernière chanson. Il y avait Snape, toujours assis à sa table du fond, me fixant avec intensité.

Ce fut presque un miracle que je finisse la dernière chanson sans faire tomber mes baguettes.

Je fus descendu de scène et au fond du club presque aussitôt que la chanson fut finie. Des années d'entraînement physique dans la discrétion rendirent facile d'aller à la table de Snape sans être remarqué. Ou sans être remarqué par quiconque sauf l'homme en question. Il avait été celui qui m'avait entraîné après tout, bien que la manière dont il se comportait à l'école le rendait presque méconnaissable.

Quand je me glissais sur la banquette à côté de lui, j'étais beaucoup plus calme. Je fus capable de lui demander d'une voix égale : « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »

Cette fois, il semblait que Snape fut enclin à répondre. « Vous étiez suspecté d'être un espion par la plupart du personnel, et votre absence pendant l'attaque des Nouveaux Mangemorts en novembre n'a pas fait beaucoup pour votre cas. J'ai suggéré de vous placer sous surveillance, et le directeur a été d'accord.

Réussissant encore à garder mon tempérament sous contrôle, je demandai avec insistance : « Et quand vous avez vu que je n'allais pas faire autre chose que garder le contact avec mes amis moldus, vous avez décidé de… ? »

« Ce n'était qu'un week-end, et en ce qui me concerne, vous pourriez toujours prévoir d'aller à une réunion. La nuit n'est pas encore finie, après tout. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » demandai-je en grondant presque. « Allez-vous attendre ici en gardant un œil sur moi jusque ce que je sois appelé ? »

Je remontai mes manches au-dessus de mes coudes et montrai mes bras sans marque. Sans marque ne voulait pas dire sans cicatrice, pourtant.

« Vous voulez comparer les cicatrices, Severus » suggérai-je avec une moue de mépris. Etonnamment, ce ne fut pas très satisfaisant quand le visage du Maître des Potions pâlit. Je soupirai, me renfonçai dans mon siège en redescendant mes manches. « C'est ce que je pensais. »

Une fois encore, Alestor prit sur elle d'interrompre une conversation. « Est-ce que tu viens Ethan ? Ils vont annoncer le gagnant. »

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la table, mais Severus était parti. Il se dirigeait vers la porte. Je me tournais vers Alestor et lui dis rapidement : « Dis aux autres de ne pas m'attendre » avant de commencer à lui courir après.

Je le rattrapai dans une ruelle, alors qu'il se préparait à transplaner à Poudlard.

« Nous n'avons pas fini ! » dis-je froidement. J'attrapai son bras et, sans penser, je nous transplanai tous les deux dans mon petit appartement moldu.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il froidement, bien qu'il y ait un soupçon de peur dans sa voix. Je doute qu'il s'attendait à ce que je sois aussi puissant. Cela prenait beaucoup d'énergie pour transplaner deux personnes sur n'importe quelle distance. En faisant cela, je lui avais montré que je le valais au niveau de la force.

« Nous avons besoin de parler, et je ne vous laisserai pas partir tant que vous ne m'aurez pas entendu, dis-je entre mes dents. Je ne veux pas enseigner à Poudlard plus que vous voulez m'y voir, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix dans ce département.

« Tout le monde a le choix, James, répondit Snape avec son regard noir presque patenté. Ce n'est peut-être pas le plus facile, mais il est toujours là. »

« Je pouvais choisir entre m'enfuir en laissant derrière la vie que je m'étais construite ou passer un an à enseigner. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix si on me demande… » Je m'arrêtai pour réfléchir un moment. « Si je vous disais que je n'allais qu'enseigner qu'une année et partir, seriez-vous plus facile à vivre avec moi ? Nous avons déjà établi que je n'étais pas un Mangemort. »

« Vous m'avez dit que vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort, ce qui n'est pas exactement une preuve… » Je lui adressai un regard noir et il se laissa fléchir. « Bien que je sois enclin à vous croire. Ca ne change rien au fait que vous auriez pu refuser la requête du directeur. Il ne vous forcerait pas à travailler si ce n'était pas votre choix. »

« Vous seriez surpris de ce que le directeur ferait s'il voulait vous manipuler » grommelai-je dans ma barbe, bien que je sois sûr que Snape m'ait entendu. « Je sais que votre haine pour moi ne vient pas du fait que je suis trop jeune pour enseigner. Ron et Hermione Weasley ne sont pas plus vieux que moi, et vous les traitez avec respect. La seule autre conclusion que je puisse faire est que vous me haïssez parce que j'ai remplacé votre maîtresse. »

« Ma maîtresse ? » demanda Snape avec incrédulité.

« L'ancienne professeur de Défense. Lazanea, c'est ça ? J'ai entendu qu'elle était partie enseigner en Afrique. »

« Elle n'était en aucune manière ma maîtresse, gronda Snape. Elle était simplement une amie et un professeur décent. »

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous si prompt à me haïr ? »

« Parce que vous me rappelez quelqu'un que j'ai connu… » La voix de Severus était à peine plus qu'un murmure.

Après sa confession, je ne pouvais presque pas respirer. Je lui rappelais quelqu'un… Me tenant si près de lui, je devais connaître la réponse. Qui lui rappelais-je ? Je passais ma main dans sa nuque, les doigts passant dans ses cheveux, et attirais ses lèvres vers les miennes.

Le baiser n'était pas du tout comme le précédent. C'était plus lent, plus calme. C'était toujours rempli d'émotion, mais cette fois d'un genre différent. Ce ne fut pas long avant que Severus ne prenne le contrôle de la situation, attirant mon corps contre le sien et poussant sa langue à travers mes lèvres complaisantes.

Pris dans le moment, je le conduisis vers le lit, faisant attention de ne pas rompre le contact avec lui.

Je ne crois pas qu'aucun de nous ne pensait plus loin que le moment, ou plus loin que les sentiments qui montaient en nous. Je sais que mon esprit n'était pas capable de se concentrer plus loin que la sensation de ses lèvres sur mon cou, ou de ses dents sur mon téton. Toute pensée cohérente partit définitivement quand son corps roula contre le mien.

Ce fut lent, et contrôlé, mais il y avait une once de désespoir dans toute la situation qui trahissait les vrais sentiments à l'intérieur. Bien qu'on eut dit que cela dura une éternité, ce fut fini avant même que ça ait jamais commencé.

* * *

Merci à Cyzia pour être ma beta et pour les merveilleuses corrections qu'elle me fournit !


	20. 19 Plus jamais

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,

(_Autant je me demande, cet oiseau gauche, pour l'entendre discourir si pleinement)_

Though its answer little meaning - little relevancybore;

_(Bien que sa réponse ait peu de sens – porte peu de sens)_

For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being

_(Car nous ne pouvons nous empêcher d'être d'accord qu'aucun être humain vivant)_

Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door –

_(N'a encore jamais été béni de voir un oiseau au-dessus de la porte de sa chambre -)_

Bird or beast above the sculptured bust above his chamber door,

_(Oiseau ou bête au-dessus du buste sculpté au-dessus de la porte de sa chambre)_

With such name as Nevermore.'

_(Avec un nom comme Plus Jamais)_

Chapitre XIX Plus Jamais

« Ah, Harry, mon garçon, j'espère que tu as eu un bon été. J'ai entendu Remus dire que ta tante et ton oncle ont été beaucoup plus accommodants cette fois. » Il y avait un pétillement dans les yeux du Directeur qui montrait qu'il savait tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'incident entre Sirius et son oncle. Bien qu'Harry ne puisse rester avec son parrain parce que Pettigrow était toujours en fuite, cela ne voulait pas dire que l'animagus ne pouvait pas approcher cette baleine d'homme et demander que son filleul soit traité avec respect.

Harry acquiesça une fois, bien qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à un mot que Dumbledore prononçait. Son attention était entièrement tournée vers Fumseck, qui se tenait sur son élégant perchoir doré. Le phénix était dans ses plus beaux jours, ses plumes rouge et jaunes brillant, mais l'oiseau pleurait. _Des larmes de guérison_, pensa le garçon. _Si seulement elles pouvaient guérir tous les problèmes que j'ai en ce moment._

« Oui, Professeur. Maintenant que je suis majeur, ils m'ont donné plus de liberté pour faire comme je le souhaite. J'ai même eu la chance d'avoir mon permis de transplaner avant de revenir à l'école. » C'était vrai, bien sûr, mais ce n'était définitivement pas toute l'histoire. Alors que son oncle et sa tante n'essayaient plus de lui faire faire les tâches ménagères à leur place, ils ne le traitaient certainement pas mieux. A la place de leurs abus physiques et verbaux, ce fut un barrage de maltraitance mentale. Il aurait pu aussi bien être à l'isolement. Il y avait des limites à ce que les lettres pouvaient convoyer, et quand il était arrivé à Poudlard, il était prêt à exploser.

Une nouvelle fois, Albus souriait. « C'est excellent, mon enfant. Ca me fait plaisir d'entendre que tu as tellement progressé depuis l'année dernière. »

Le commentaire n'eut même pas de sens aux oreilles d'Harry, mais il fut capable d'en saisir le fond ; une réponse simple, qui avait été pensée longtemps avant que la question soit même posée. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une plaisanterie.

« J'espère qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu as quand même eu le temps de rester à niveau dans tes études, mon garçon. Ta septième année est de loin la plus importante et avec toutes tes responsabilités supplémentaires… nous ne voudrions pas que tu prennes du retard. Je suis inquiet qu'être le Préfet-en-chef et le Capitaine de ton équipe de Quidditch soit un peu trop. »

Harry haussa les épaules devant le commentaire du vieil homme. « Aussi longtemps que rien de fâcheux n'arrive avant la fin de l'année, je devrais aller bien, monsieur. Sans détentions tous les soirs, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps libre. Si je l'utilise pour mes études, ce ne devrait pas être un problème. »

« Oh, je suis certain que ce ne sera pas un problème, mon garçon, parce que je me suis arrangé pour que tu ais des tuteurs pendant ton temps libre. Le professeur McGonagall veut bien te suivre en Enchantements et Métamorphose, alors que le Professeur Snape a gracieusement accepté de t'enseigner dans des formes variées de Défense, ainsi que dans de nouvelles branches de la magie : l'Occlumencie et la Légilimentie. »

Ce ne fut pas le choc d'apprendre qu'il aurait des classes supplémentaires qui fit réagir Harry, ce fut ce qu'il devait prendre. « La légilimencie, Monsieur ? Ne pensez-vous que c'est déplacé ? Je ne pense pas que les parents seront trop contents de savoir que leur sauveur peut lire l'esprit de leurs enfants quand il le veut » vint la réponse sarcastique.

« Harry, la Légilimentie n'est que pour aider à améliorer ta compréhension de l'Occlumencie et comment l'utiliser au mieux. J'ai confiance en ta discrétion, et je sais que tu ne l'utiliseras pas contre tes pairs… ou tes professeurs. » Les yeux du directeur pétillaient à nouveau à cette remarque. « Il est crucial que non seulement tu comprennes l'Occlumencie, mais que tu sois capable de l'utiliser au maximum de tes capacités. Maintenant que Voldemort est conscient du lien que vous partagez, il ne faudra pas longtemps avant qu'il soit capable de sentir ce que tu vois. Le fait qu'il puisse t'envoyer de fausses visions est assez déconcertant en soi… »

Dumbledore laissa sa phrase en suspens, laissant Harry tirer ses propres conclusions. Le blâme pour l'embuscade dans laquelle les Aurors du Ministère étaient bêtement tombés pouvait reposer presque entièrement sur ses épaules. Ses visions avaient été compromises, au point de le rendre presque fou. Il lui était difficile de différencier la réalité des mécanismes de Voldemort. _Maudit bâtard qui se mêle de tout. Il avait besoin de me rappeler ça !_ jura Harry pour lui-même. « Votre point est dûment noté, mais, si ça ne vous dérange pas que je pose la question, Monsieur le Directeur : est-ce que ces privilèges ont été étendus à tous les septièmes années ? »

Albus secoua la tête. « Harry, comme je suis sûr que tu l'as remarqué, tu n'es pas comme les autres élèves. Qu'importe comment tu veux vivre ta vie, tu n'as pas l'option d'essayer d'agir normalement. Tu as été marqué comme le seul être capable de vaincre Tom Jedusor… »

« _Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal »_ entonna Harry, interrompant le Directeur. « J'ai mémorisé la prophétie, Monsieur, mais je ne devrais pas avoir à dire que je ne suis pas la seule personne capable de détruire un Mangemort. Je ne suis pas le seul dont Voldemort peut envahir l'esprit, et je ne suis certainement pas le seul qui a besoin de savoir comment se défendre. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas, mon enfant, mais avoir les autres interférer avec ton entraînement pourrait sérieusement te gêner. Tu dois apprendre à exploiter tes talents uniques. Je ne suis pas déloyal quand je te dis que le plus tôt tu seras prêt à faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus tôt les gens pourront être en sécurité une fois de plus. Je doute que tes camarades te reprocheront ces classes si ça veut dire qu'ils ne devront plus regarder par-dessus leurs épaules par peur à chaque fois qu'ils sortent dehors. »

Sachant que Dumbledore faisait appel à son pas si secret complexe de sauveur, Harry soupira de défaite. Il ne pouvait simplement pas supporter de regarder des innocents se faire tuer. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour empêcher ça, même si ça voulait dire se sacrifier. Dumbledore savait ça, et il l'utilisait à son avantage. Il perdit tout désir de discuter là-dessus. « Très bien, monsieur. »

« J'ai pris la liberté de faire un emploi du temps pour tes classes, et si tu regardes, tu verras qu'elles n'interféreront pas avec tes autres responsabilités. » Le directeur rayonnait presque alors qu'Harry cédait. Il passa au jeune homme un morceau de parchemin à travers le bureau.

Harry le lit et fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa que sa première leçon serait avec McGonagall le matin avant que le reste des élèves arrivent à Poudlard pour le début de l'année. Il plia le parchemin et le mit dans sa poche. « Ca ira, je suppose. Merci, Monsieur le Directeur. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais retourner dans ma chambre et ranger mes affaires. »

Le Directeur sourit à nouveau. « Bien sûr. Ne me laisse pas te retenir. Et si tu veux me parler de quoi que ce soit, ma porte est toujours ouverte. » Harry eut un sourire crispé en réponse, se dirigea vers la porte et descendit l'escalier de pierre. _Putain de bâtard manipulateur._

Harry partit trop vite pour voir le sourire d'Albus disparaître, pas plus qu'il ne vit le vieil homme se tourner vers Fumseck avec un air triste sur le visage. « Il va me haïr quand ce sera fini. »

* * *

« C'est vraiment pas de chance, mec, déclara Ron la bouche pleine. Tu vas à peine avoir le temps de manger avec tous ces trucs que tu fais. Préfet en Chef, Capitaine de Quidditch, leçons particulières, et regarde tous ces cours ! Depuis quand tu fais Runes Anciennes, et tu vas toujours en Divination ? »

Les yeux de Ron s'étrécirent et Harry haussa les épaules d'un air désespéré. A ce moment, Hermione avait repris l'emploi du temps à son petit ami.

« Dumbledore ne t'a pas donné de Retourneur de temps, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je ne veux pas être laissé sur la touche comme l'autre fois… »

Harry secoua la tête, quelque peu amèrement. Bien que Ron n'enviait plus la célébrité d'Harry, une occurrence qui n'était pas arrivée avant leur cinquième année, il semblait toujours penser que c'était quelque grande aventure. Il ne comprenait pas que _des gens_ mourraient. Pas juste des statistiques aléatoires ou des corps sans visages. _Des gens_ étaient blessés.

« Je pense que je vais devoir abandonner l'équipe de Quidditch » dit-il brusquement, se préparant pour la réaction de Ron.

« Quoi ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! L'équipe de Gryffondor a besoin de toi ! Ne peux-tu pas abandonner une de tes classes ou quelque chose, ou juste dire à Dumbledore… ? »

Pour la première fois, Hermione explosa vraiment contre le roux. « Ron, espèce d'idiot ! Bien sûr qu'il ne peut pas abandonner ses classes ! Si tu pensais même pour une minute à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, tu réaliserais qu'Harry fait ce qu'il pense être juste. Abandonner ses cours… Tu dois revoir tes priorités. »

Hermione se leva de table et tempêta hors de la Grande Salle avant la fin du repas. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, se sentant vraiment abasourdi, et se leva pour la suivre.

Il avait vraiment espéré que cette dernière année soit différente de ce qu'elle était en train de devenir.

* * *

« Merci Merlin ! Ce doit être un miracle » vint la voix profonde du bureau alors qu'Harry entrait dans la salle de potion après le dîner le quatrième soir après le début des cours. Snape sortit de son bureau, un rictus méprisant perpétuel sur le visage. « Dites-moi, Potter, à quoi est-ce que je dois cette plaisante surprise ? »

Harry lança un regard noir à son professeur, son tempérament bouillant, mais il parvint à garder sa voix égale. « Vous savez aussi bien que moi que Dumbledore m'a ordonné de prendre des leçons de vous. »

« Oui, quelle intelligence, mais vous êtes en fait à l'heure. Sûrement qu'il y a dû y avoir une intervention divine. »

Posant son sac contre le mur, Harry adressa un regard las au professeur qu'il détestait le plus. « Malgré ce que vous pouvez penser, monsieur, je ne suis pas mon père. »

« Quelle observation intelligente. Espérez-vous des points ? »

Harry ignora la pique et continua à parler. « Pas plus que je ne suis les amis de mon père. Je comprends pourquoi vous n'aimez pas mon parrain et Remus, Monsieur, mais je ne suis pas eux. » Il accentua chaque syllabe à la fin de sa phrase. « Nous n'avons pas le choix que de travailler ensemble. Dumbledore y a veillé. Mais si nous devons travailler ensemble, nous allons devoir nous respecter. Alors s'il vous plaît, arrêtez avec les insultes. »

Severus regarda son élève avec un léger choc. Il s'était attendu à quelque sorte d'explosion, mais la suggestion de Potter était étonnamment logique. « Très bien. Je suppose que je peux vous donner le bénéfice du doute pour le moment. Mais je vous préviens, Monsieur Potter. Si vous faites le moindre petit écart, vous aurez gagné le traitement que vous méritez. »

Harry acquiesça aux mots de son professeur, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

« Hey, Harry » vint la voix de Ron alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. « Est-ce que tu as le temps pour une partie d'échec ? »

Le brun secoua la tête. « Désolé, j'ai une leçon avec McGonagall, puis une réunion de Préfets après le dîner. Peut-être plus tard. »

Ron secoua la tête d'incrédulité alors que son ami quittait la salle commune. Il se tourna vers Hermione avec une expression blessée sur le visage. « Il n'a jamais le temps pour nous maintenant, et il repousse tout le monde. Pourquoi sauver le monde s'il ne laisse personne être assez proche de lui pour que ça en vaille la peine ? »

* * *

« Es-tu prêt maintenant, Harry ? » demanda Minerva, s'assurant que les yeux du garçon étaient fermés. « Détends-toi juste, et laisse ton esprit se vider. Imagine-toi libre et évoque les changements dont nous avons parlé. »

Harry laissa la voix de son professeur glisser sur lui alors qu'il se concentrait à rechercher sa forme animagus. Garder son esprit vide n'est pas une tâche difficile, après ses leçons d'Occlumencie avec Snape. Il imagina son esprit s'élevant, comme quand il volait ou jouait du Quidditch. Il se sentait détendu. Il se sentait libre.

Il ressentit une douleur atroce. Il sut qu'il tombait sur le côté alors que son corps luttait contre la forme qu'il allait prendre. Au cours de toutes ses discussions avec McGonagall, il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu quelque chose comme ça. La transformation était supposée être sans douleur. Ca sembla continuer pendant des heures, son corps prenant différentes tailles, cependant ce n'était que quelques secondes.

Enfin, son corps prit une forme solide, et il fut capable de se mettre à quatre pattes… littéralement. Des pattes couleur fauves. Il trébucha un peu alors qu'il essayait de bouger. Il trouva vraiment difficile de penser avec cohérence. Il avait juste vraiment faim maintenant. Il fit quelques cercles avant de voir la femme dans la salle. Elle n'avait pas l'air bonne, mais c'était de la viande. Il fit un faible pas vers elle et gronda profondément.

« Harry. Ca suffit. »

Soudain, il se rappela à nouveau qui il était, et il fut capable de retourner dans sa forme humaine avec très peu de douleur. Les premiers mots à sortir de sa bouche furent : « Je suis vraiment désolé, professeur… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Harry. Nous sommes tous enveloppés dans nos instincts primaires à la première transformation. Tu le surmonteras avec le temps. »

« Et la douleur ? »

« Tu as eu mal ? » Harry acquiesça. « C'est très étrange… mais c'est que ta transformation était légèrement anormale. C'est comme si tu essayais de te transformer en deux choses en même temps… »

« Quelle était ma forme ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de regarder dans le miroir. Je sais que j'étais une sorte de chat. »

« Tu es un jaguar, avec des yeux verts des plus étonnants. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je devrais le mentionner comme signe distinctif quand je me ferai enregistrer au Ministère ? »

« Oh non, mon enfant. Tu ne vas pas te faire enregistrer au Ministère. Ce serait un moyen de plus pour Voldemort de te poursuivre. Au moins comme ça, tu as un déguisement. »

* * *

« Tes progrès en potions m'épatent, Harry. Qui savait que tu pouvais être si doué si tu y appliquais ton esprit. C'est dommage, vraiment… »

Harry se détourna de sa potion quand Snape parla.

« C'est étonnant ce qui arrive quand vous n'avez personne pour jeter des ingrédients supplémentaires dans votre chaudron. C'est presque aussi miraculeux que quand je suis à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu à la déclaration du garçon. Après des premières semaines tendues, ils commencèrent à très bien s'entendre. C'était peut-être parce qu'Harry avait beaucoup mûri pendant l'été, ou parce que le Golden Boy avait vraiment démissionné de l'équipe de Quidditch pour mieux réussir avec sa charge de travail et ses obligations.

Après le second mois, ils étaient capables d'avoir des conversations, civiles en plus, et à la fin novembre, Harry s'arrêtait pour travailler ses devoirs, ou préparer des potions, ou juste simplement parler, même quand ils n'avaient pas de rendez-vous de prévu.

Harry retourna à sa potion, mais reposa immédiatement la spatule pour touiller. « Professeur, ça vous dérange si je vous pose une question personnelle ? Je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez pas répondre, je suis juste… curieux. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, pas sûr d'aimer la direction que la conversation prenait. « Vous avez raison. Je pourrais ne pas répondre, mais vous allez demander de toute façon. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu un Mangemort ? »

Severus était abasourdi par la question. Ce n'était certainement pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. « La curiosité est un vilain défaut » grommela-t-il pour lui-même avant de répondre. « Il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup d'autres options pour un élève fraîchement diplômé qui devait encore toucher son héritage. Mes parents pensaient que ça me forgerait le caractère si je devais travailler pour gagner de l'argent pendant un moment avant d'avoir accès à leur vaste fortune. De plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut être très persuasif. »

« Appelez-le Voldemort. »

Les yeux de Severus s'étrécirent. « Je comprends que vous et le Directeur ne le craigniez pas, mais pour quelqu'un qui l'a servi, l'idée de l'appeler comme ça est… plus qu'un peu dure pour les nerfs. »

« Je… Je suis désolé d'avoir demandé. » Harry retourna à sa potion silencieusement. Derrière lui, Severus soupira.

« Vous vous demandez si je regrette ma décision. Regrettez-vous d'avoir pris part au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire que bien sûr que oui. Cédric était mort et Voldemort était revenu à cause de ça. Mais, s'il était complètement honnête avec lui-même, il y avait certains aspects du tournoi qu'il avait aimé. Harry secoua la tête, commençant à comprendre son professeur un peu mieux.

« J'étais un homme respecté quand j'en étais un membre, et on ne me demandait pas de prendre part aux… festivités. Voldemort demandait plus mes compétences en potions plus que celles pour tuer. Ca ne veut pas dire que je fus épargné d'assister aux horreurs. C'est ce que je regrette. Ca, et d'avoir travaillé pour un homme aussi mauvais… C'est pour ça que je suis parti. J'ai réalisé que le respect que j'avais parmi mes pairs ne valait pas le prix que je payais. Ou le prix que d'autres devaient payer pour moi… J'aimerais penser que j'ai remboursé ma dette à la société, mais… »

« Rien de ce que vous pourrez faire ne rendra aux familles leurs êtres aimés » finit Harry, pensant à Cédric, à Lindsey, aux anonymes qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. « Ca ne changera pas le fait que vous êtes responsable de leurs morts… »

Severus adressa un regard indéchiffrable au Gryffondor. Une fois encore, il voyait le garçon sous un jour totalement nouveau. D'abord, il avait dû accepter le fait qu'Harry n'était pas un idiot arrogant. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre de ce fait, il avait découvert que l'idiot n'avait pas été gâté par son oncle et sa tante. Plutôt le contraire. Et maintenant, il s'avérait qu'Harry avait un complexe de héros, mais pas dans le sens traditionnel. Le garçon ne pouvait simplement pas accepter le fait qu'il n'était pas responsable pour tout le monde.

Severus avait haï James Potter de chaque fibre de son être, mais Harry Potter n'était en rien comme cet homme. Ca le laissait très déconcerté.

Severus eut soudain le très fort désir de _converser_ avec Albus sur ce sujet.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que tu retournes à ta salle commune. Je te verrai lundi, Harry. »

Le garçon partit, sa potion inachevée, avec une expression d'étonnement sur le visage.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors aussi tard, Harry ? »

Le brun tressaillit quand il entendit la voix agaçante d'Hermione derrière lui. Il se retourna pour faire face à la fille qui avait été cachée par un des canapés à haut dossier. Fatigué et énervé par sa curiosité, il répondit d'un simple : « ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« Ce sont mes affaires quand un élève a une relation avec un professeur. C'est mon devoir en tant que Préfète de le rapporter immédiatement au Directeur. »

« Je sais ce que sont tes devoirs, Hermione, mais je ne vois pas comment ça s'applique à moi, donc, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais dormir un peu. »

« Harry, j'en ai parlé à Ron, et il est d'accord avec moi. Je comprends que tu ne peux pas contrôler la personne dont tu tombes amoureux, bien que Ron souhaite que tu puisses, mais de… »

« Attends une minute ! Toi et Ron êtes d'accord sur quoi ? Et mes sentiments pour qui ? »

« Tu as été dehors toute la nuit ces deux dernières semaines, Harry, et Ron et moi savons où tu es allé. Tu peux essayer de le nier, mais la seule personne avec qui tu passes du temps maintenant est le Professeur Snape. Je me fiche de ce que sont tes sentiments, l'amour est l'amour, mais tu ne peux pas avoir une liaison avec un professeur. Ca viole tellement de règles. »

Harry était partagé entre rire et crier sur la fille stupide, donc il opta pour un mélange des deux. « Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, Herm, il y a une guerre en ce moment, et, comme je suis sûr que tu te souviens, vaincre Voldemort repose sur mes épaules. La prophétie te rappelle quelque chose ? Je sais que tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter, enfoncée dans tes études comme tu l'es, mais je n'ai pas ce luxe. Des gens meurent, et c'est mon boulot de m'assurer que ça n'arrive plus. »

Harry se détourna de la fille choquée et alla dans sa chambre. Il avait bien conscience que la majorité des élèves de la maison étaient sortis pour écouter, et que le mot sur la prophétie était sorti, mais il découvrit qu'il s'en fichait. N'importe quoi pour faire taire ses amis.

* * *

C'était la nuit de la fête de départ et, ayant été diplômé, Harry avait décidé de rester dans sa chambre. Pour quelque raison, la joie et les festivités détonnaient par rapport à son humeur actuelle.

« Harry, dépêche-toi, nous devons partir maintenant ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau leva la tête des notes qu'il relisait pour voir Severus entrer vivement dans la pièce.

_C'est étrange_, pensa-t-il, _je ne pensais pas que les autres directeurs de maison étaient autorisés dans la notre._

« Harry, tu n'as pas entendu les cris ? Voldemort a attaqué l'école, et Dumbledore veut tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle pour pouvoir les faire partir par Portoloin. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Voldemort était là, à l'école, en ce moment même. Sans attendre un autre mot de son mentor, il courut hors de la chambre.

Se souvenant du plan du château grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur, il prit le chemin le plus direct jusqu'aux portes de l'école. Ce serait fini, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce soir.

* * *

« Donc le grand Harry Potter, le Survivant, a décidé de nous faire la grâce de sa présence ce soir. Quel plaisir inespéré. » La voix de serpent de Voldemort coupa l'air froid, et Harry dut s'empêcher de trembler. « Quel acte insensé… _Doloris !_ »

* * *

* * *

Je me réveillai en hurlant presque de la vivacité du rêve. Juste des flashes de souvenirs, mais tout semblait être exactement comme c'était arrivé. Toutes les insultes mordantes, toutes les disputes, toutes les douleurs… c'était juste si _brut_.

Ca me prit un moment pour me souvenir où j'étais, et ça me prit encore plus longtemps pour me souvenir de ce que j'avais fait la nuit dernière… ou plutôt avec _qui _je l'avais fait… plusieurs fois. Mon visage chauffa au souvenir.

Je regardai de l'autre côté du lit et ne fus pas surpris de voir qu'il était vide. Severus s'était toujours levé tôt, et il n'était certainement pas du genre à rester attendre le silence gêné typique du matin suivant.

Mais encore, il ne semblait pas être le type à prendre part à des aventures d'un soir.

Je m'étirai avant de me lever du lit. Je voulais voir si le Maître des Potions m'avait laissé une petite note ou quelque chose. Il n'y avait rien. Bien sûr, Severus allait très probablement essayer de prétendre que rien ne s'était passé, allant jusqu'à ignorer mon existence même.

Et bien, je n'allais certainement pas me retourner et accepter ça. Je n'étais pas exactement le genre de personne à avoir des aventures d'un soir non plus.

J'étais tout prêt de transplaner vers Poudlard quand une autre pensée me frappa plutôt violemment. J'étais supposé passer la nuit précédente avec Kestor pour m'excuser de l'avoir accusé de m'aimer toujours… ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il semblait que j'allais devoir passer deux moments très gênants à cause de la nuit dernière…

* * *

Merci à Cyzia pour être ma beta et pour les merveilleuses corrections qu'elle me fournit !


	21. 20 : Tourner sept fois la langue

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire : 

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Chapitre XX**

**Tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche**

Je fus un homme très timide quand j'approchais la porte de l'appartement de Kestor. Je fus un homme très surpris quand ce ne fut pas Kestor qui ouvrit, mais plutôt cette femme dont il se cachait derrière les jupes. Je ne pouvais même pas me souvenir de son nom. Je fus un homme très effrayé quand je vis l'expression sur son visage. Elle n'était pas très contente de moi, ce qui me conduisit seulement à croire que Kestor savait avec qui j'étais rentré. Je penchai la tête de honte et elle me laissa entrer, tout son comportement désapprobateur.

Cela ne me surprit pas de voir Kestor déjà debout et habillé, assis à la table de la cuisine en train de boire du thé. Si ma supposition était correcte, c'était sûrement du Darjeeling. Il avait toujours été un lève-tôt, et ça avait toujours été son préféré. Quelque chose dont vous vous souvenez après avoir vécu avec quelqu'un pendant si longtemps.

Il me regarda, son visage ne montrant que très peu de surprise. « Donc, es-tu ici avec la queue entre les jambes, ou as-tu une excuse pour m'avoir planté là, ayant l'air d'un parfait idiot ? »

J'allais lui répondre, ne pensant pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de mal, mais il me coupa. « Tu ne t'es même pas embêté à me dire que tu étais parti. Je t'ai attendu une heure avant que Jordan ne mentionne qu'il ne t'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Il pensait que tu étais rentré. »

Je suppose que j'aurais pu essayer de justifier mes actions en disant que j'avais demandé à Alestor de transmettre mes plans, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas justifier mon départ. Je pouvais juste imaginer comment ça pourrait se passer. « Hey Kestor, je vais me téléporter à mon appartement pour pouvoir continuer avec l'homme que j'embrassais dans les toilettes. Oui, celui qui est assez vieux pour être mon père. »

Pas besoin de dire que je décidai de rester silencieux à la place. Je vis Julie, du moins c'est ce que je crois être son nom, dans un coin de la pièce, une place qu'elle semblait aimer occuper, mais je ne concentrai pas mon attention sur elle. Vrai, c'était entre Kestor et moi, mais elle ne ferait rien là-dessus.

Kestor eut un sourire méprisant, un moyen sûr de savoir qu'il était vraiment en colère. C'était un des sourires les plus amers imaginables. « Donc, dis-moi au moins s'il était bon au lit ? »

Je m'étranglai sur son commentaire, ce qui était remarquable, parce que je n'avais rien sur quoi m'étrangler. « Kestor, je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis désolé pour t'avoir laissé là-bas, mais je ne pense pas que ma vie sexuelle te concerne de quelque manière que ce soit. »

« Et bien, tu sais que normalement je ne demanderais pas, _mon cœur_, mais il a laissé une marque assez grosse sur ton cou, alors j'ai supposé que ça ne te dérangerait pas que des gens te posent des questions dessus. »

Ma main vola à mon cou, frottant l'endroit que je n'avais même pas su exister. Entre le rêve étrange qui m'avait fait tourner et retourner toute la nuit et Snape, ou plutôt Severus, parti le matin, je n'avais pas vraiment pris beaucoup de soin de mon apparence. J'étais plus absorbé par le fait de régler les points en suspens et de m'assurer que je n'avais pas gâché mon amitié avec Kestor.

Visiblement, je n'avais pas ordonné mes priorités.

« En toute honnêteté, _chéri_, répliquai-je avec autant d'amertume, ce ne sont _pas_ tes affaires la personne avec qui je partage mon lit. Je pense que tu seras d'accord pour dire que tu as perdu ce privilège quand je t'ai trouvé penché sur le canapé avec Carson derrière toi. Le canapé que j'ai payé, en plus."

C'était un coup bas, et je le savais. Merde, je l'avais utilisé à mon avantage plus d'une fois. Passez une année avec quelqu'un et vous saurez très bien quels boutons pousser pour le faire réagir. Le fait que j'avais vécu avec Kestor pendant presque six ans rendait la tâche d'autant plus facile. Pour couronner le tout, la partie Serpentard en moi ne me permettait pas de me sentir coupable.

Kestor bafouilla un moment, désespéré de trouver une réponse spirituelle. Je suis sûr que le moment auquel je faisais référence lui revint facilement à l'esprit. Kestor avait toujours trouvé le sexe plus important que moi. Il déclarait que le sexe fournissait un lien spirituel entre deux personnes. Vous couchiez avec quelqu'un pour prouver que vous l'aimiez. J'avais toujours été de l'avis que vous couchiez avec quelqu'un parce que vous saviez déjà que vous l'aimiez, et qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Ironique comme Kestor sauta dans le lit avec quelqu'un d'autre dès que les chosent commencèrent à devenir difficiles dans notre relation, et comment j'ai couché avec quelqu'un dont je savais très bien qu'il me méprisait.

Kestor parvint finalement à balbutier un douloureux : « Ethan, ce n'est pas juste… » et je commençai à me sentir désolé pour mes mots. Il avait admis m'avoir trompé pour se venger du fait que je l'ignorais, et j'avais accepté ses excuses, ce qui avait conduit à la fin assez banale de notre courte relation.

Je penchai à nouveau la tête. « Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû amener le sujet. Je suis venu pour m'excuser de la nuit dernière et essayer de corriger les choses, mais il a fallu que tu me pousses… »

« Je ne comprends juste pas comment tu as pu casser avec moi si facilement puis reprendre avec un homme que tu connais depuis moins de quatre mois. »

J'aurais pu mentionner quelque chose de banal sur les âmes sœurs, ou le fait que nous deux ne soyons pas compatibles, mais je décidai de marquer un point. « Tu sais qu'il y a des choses sur mon passé que je ne dis à personne ? »

Kestor acquiesça, pas sûr d'où je voulais en venir.

« Cet homme avec qui tu m'as vu, celui avec qui je travaille, celui qui a 'deux fois mon âge'. » Je m'arrêtai là pour l'effet. « Il sait _tout _; dans le moindre détail. Il y _a_ des gens qui me connaissent mieux que toi. Je souhaiterais qu'il n'y en ait pas, mais ce n'est pas le cas, et ils savent des choses sur moi que tu ne pourrais jamais comprendre. Je déteste te dire ça, mais tu dois l'accepter. J'ai suffisamment essayé pour savoir que je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas cet aspect de ma vie, et je ne peux pas m'approcher suffisamment de qui que ce soit pour leur dire. »

Cela prit un moment pour que les mots s'impriment, mais quand ils le firent, ce fut au tour de Kestor de baisser la tête. « Donc c'est ça ? Tu pars maintenant, pour retourner à ton petit monde parfait, et nous ne te reverrons jamais ? »

Je fus choqué par ses mots. Ce n'était pas la réaction que j'avais espérée. « Non ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça de cette manière. Je n'ai aucune raison de jamais retourner à mon ancienne vie… »

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens, sachant que ce que je disais n'avait pas trop de sens, et Kestor saisit l'opportunité pour me couper. « Alors de quelle manière veux-tu le dire ? Parce que je ne pense pas que je puisse jamais être ami avec quelqu'un qui ne me fait pas assez confiance pour se confier à moi après six putains d'années ! »

Kestor se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. C'est à ce moment que je remarquai à nouveau Julie, et je commençais à regretter d'avoir eu cette dispute devant elle. Elle avait perdu son expression désapprobatrice, seulement pour être remplacée par une expression de choc total et de déception.

« Je suis désolé » fut tout ce que je pus dire alors que je quittais l'appartement que j'avais partagé avec mon meilleur ami.

Etrangement, la seule pensée qui me vint à l'esprit fut combien Kestor me rappelait Sirius à la fin de ça.

* * *

Ce fut avec beaucoup de trépidation que je retournai à Poudlard après les vacances d'hiver. Les classes recommençaient le premier lundi après la Nouvelle Année, et j'eus peu de chance de parler avec Severus. En toute honnêteté, j'étais assez certain qu'il m'évitait, pas que ça me gênait. Cela me donna une chance de vraiment penser à ce que je voulais dire plutôt que de juste marcher dans une situation qui était sûre de se retourner contre moi comme la dernière fois.

Je dois admettre que ce fut un miracle que ça ne se retourne pas contre moi avec Severus. Quand j'essayai de lui parler, il sembla m'éviter encore plus. A la fin, j'utilisai la manière qui avait le moins de tact à laquelle je puisse penser. En fait, la seconde manière qui avait le moins de tact. J'aurais pu me lever à la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle et m'exclamer : « Severus, nous avons baisé, c'était génial. Discutons. »

J'avais une affection saine pour ma vie, donc je me décidai pour la seconde option avec le moins de tact. Le week-end après que les classes aient repris, je suivis le Maître des Potions dehors, fit une boule de neige d'une taille décente et la lançai. Ma visée était bonne, et la boule de neige toucha l'homme pile entre les omoplates. Les élèves dehors n'eurent rien d'autres qu'une crise de rire.

Heureusement, la réaction de Severus fut également prévisible. Il se retourna pour me faire face, son visage déformé par la rage, et il gronda : « Professeur James, pourrais-je vous voir dans mon bureau, _maintenant._ »

Je le suivis avec joie, l'écoutant grommeler sur le fait que j'étais infantile pour avoir fait quelque chose comme ça devant les élèves.

Une fois que nous fumes dans la sécurité de son bureau, je dressai des sorts de silence et lui souris. « Pour être honnête, Severus, je ne faisais que répondre. C'était assez infantile de ta part de partir le matin sans me dire au revoir, et c'était assez infantile de m'éviter toute cette semaine. »

Il m'adressa un regard noir, sachant parfaitement que j'étais dans le vrai.

« Maintenant, nous sommes tous les deux des adultes, donc nous devrions être capables d'en discuter de manière mature. »

« Qu'y a-t-il à discuter, _James _» répondit-il appuyant sur mon nom de famille. Il n'approuvait visiblement pas que je sois aussi familier. « Nous avons baisé, vous sembliez plutôt aimer ça. Nous avons tous les deux eu ce que nous voulions, donc laissez-moi plutôt tranquille. »

« Il y a quelque chose à discuter, _Severus_. Il y avait visiblement beaucoup d'émotions impliquées, et n'essaies pas de me convaincre du contraire. Il y avait trop d'émotions pour que ce soit purement physique. »

Severus ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. « Impatient de recommencer, James ? J'admets qu'il y avait beaucoup d'émotions, mais rien entre nous. Vous étiez simplement un moyen pour une fin, et je suis certain que c'était la même chose pour vous. »

Ses mots me blessèrent d'une manière que je ne pouvais expliquer, et je n'allais certainement pas laisser tomber ça. « Je trouve dur à croire que tu sois le genre de personne à avoir des aventures d'un soir, Severus, et je ne le suis certainement pas.

« En plus, ajoutai-je effrontément, si je n'étais qu'un moyen pour une fin, tu ne te serais pas endormi à côté de moi après, pas plus que tu ne m'aurais serré dans tes bras toute la nuit. »

Malgré ma semaine de planification minutieuse, je pouvais confesser à présent que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je faisais. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment deviner comment mon plan de lui parler comme des adultes s'était transformé en plan pour l'attirer dans mon lit. Mon cerveau grommela quelque chose sur le fait que je voulais voir si le professeur de potions râleur criait si vous mordiez son cou juste au bon…

_Non ! Mauvais Harry ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes là._ Je me frappais à présent mentalement, parce que Severus s'approchait encore, il remarquerait définitivement combien j'étais impatient de recommencer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous visez, Monsieur James ? En tant qu'ex-_Mangemort_ » il accentuait vraiment ces mots « j'ai très peu à offrir en termes de… compensation. »

Il m'adressa un coup d'œil rapide et indolent, et un sourire sardonique joua sur ses lèvres. « Mais encore, vous ne semblez pas être le genre d'homme qui demanderait très peu de compensation. Je suis sûr que vous êtes assez capable de prendre soin de vos besoins. »

J'étais sûr qu'il m'avait insulté là, mais je ne pouvais pas deviner comment. Pourtant, je n'allais pas le laisser s'en sortir. « Serait-ce trop dur d'imaginer que j'ai quelques besoins que même moi ne peux satisfaire ? Par exemple, Severus, il semblerait très étrange que j'essaie d'avoir une discussion pleine d'esprit avec moi-même. Ou alors, j'aurais du mal à trouver une autre personne qui ait des connaissances dans l'art fin des potions. Encore plus une qui pourrait supporter ma curiosité. »

Je remarquai les lèvres de Severus s'incurver légèrement en un sourire sincère, bien qu'il essaya désespérément de le cacher.

« Essayez-vous d'impliquer quelque chose là, Monsieur James ? » demanda-t-il, une émotion rare passant derrière ses yeux. Si rare, en fait, que je ne pouvais pas vraiment la placer.

« Si tu m'appelles Ethan, je te dirai peut-être exactement ce que j'implique. »

« Très bien Ethan, que dis-tu ? »

A présent, c'était une très bonne question. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de ce que j'impliquais. J'essayais juste de faire durer la conversation, tout en étant spirituel et amusant. Une fois encore, j'avais toujours réagi rapidement. « Je pense qu'il pourrait être mutuellement bénéfique si nous étendions notre relation en dehors des frontières entre collègues. »

Severus eut un reniflement méprisant. « Je ne… sors pas. »

Je dus réprimer mon propre rire à ce commentaire. Je ne pense pas que je fus jamais quelqu'un qui sortait non plus. « C'est très pratique, parce que moi non plus. Je suggérais simplement que nous pourrions essayer d'être civil l'un envers l'autre en public, et peut-être passer une soirée de temps en temps ensemble. »

Le coin de la bouche de Severus tiqua à nouveau. « Une soirée de temps à autre, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je pense que ce serait satisfaisant. Devrais-je vous attendre ce soir ? »

Cachant un sourire satisfait, j'acquiesçai. « Je pourrais te faire la grâce de ma présence. »

« La grâce, vraiment… » entendis-je le Maître des Potions répliquer alors que je quittais la pièce.

Etrangement, ce ne fut que lorsque j'atteins mes propres quartiers que je considérai que ce pourrait ne pas être une bonne idée. Si ce n'était simplement pour le fait qu'il avait _exactement_ l'âge de mon père, c'était parce que j'abuserais de sa confiance. Je pensais longtemps et durement aux conséquences de mes actions, mais finis quand même par descendre vers les appartements de Severus ce soir là. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait que ce soit décidément une mauvaise idée ? J'étais un Gryffondor et les conséquences pouvaient aller au diable.

* * *

Merci à Cyzia pour être ma beta et pour les merveilleuses corrections qu'elle me fournit ! 


	22. 21 : L'action monte

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Chapitre XXI

Avec la nouvelle année vint plus de travail et plus de problèmes. Toute l'école était toujours tendue à la perspective d'autres attaques par les Neo-Mangemorts. Heureusement, une fois de plus, mes collègues semblèrent penser que j'étais Ok, bien que je ne saurai jamais si c'était dû à l'insistance d'Albus ou au subtil changement d'attitude de Snape envers moi.

Cependant, je savais que je m'amusais beaucoup plus que le semestre précédent. Je n'avais pas vu beaucoup mes amis Moldus, et bien que cela m'attristait un peu, je pus aller voir plus souvent Remus et mon parrain, et j'avais Severus pour me garder occupé la nuit.

Ma relation avec Severus me rendait plus qu'un peu confus, pourtant. Bien que nous ne sortions pas ensemble, tout ça était plus que juste de la gratification physique. J'étais celui qui descendait dans ses appartements la nuit, et plus d'une fois il m'attendait avec du thé, ou même du vin, et nous parlions pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. D'autres fois, il travaillait, et sans avoir à dire un mot, il posait son travail et venait me rejoindre.

Même après l'acte, il ne me renvoyait pas. J'étais libre de m'endormir à côté de lui, et de me réveiller avec lui à l'aube. C'était seulement à ce moment là que je retournais dans mes propres appartements pour me préparer pour le reste de la journée.

Mais là, il ne me reconnaissait jamais hors de sa chambre. Nous étions civils l'un envers l'autre pendant les réunions et pendant le club de duel, mais il n'y avait jamais aucune conversation, ou même de sourires secrets entre deux personnes qui ont une liaison très satisfaisante.

Donc, ça allait au-delà du physique, mais je ne pense pas qu'aucun de nous ne savait où au-delà du physique.

Ce fil de pensées me laissa tellement dérangé à la fin de la deuxième semaine que je ne m'embêtai pas à chercher la compagnie du Maître des Potions. Je restai dans mes quartiers ce soir là à contempler mon nombril et à répéter sur ma batterie.

A ma grande surprise, vers onze heures, Severus vint dans mes appartements pour chercher ma compagnie. Je ne m'étais pas embêté à verrouiller la porte, donc il s'invita à l'intérieur, un sourire ironique sur le visage.

« C'est donc pour ça que c'est aussi bruyant là-haut » dit-il en s'installant sur le canapé en cuir. « Rusard était vraiment convaincu que Peeves piquait une colère. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette idée, bien que je sois agacé qu'il ait envahi mon intimité. Pourtant, je répondis en plaisantant : « Je ne pensais honnêtement pas que j'étais _aussi_ mauvais. »

« Ca doit dépendre des goûts, vint la réponse soyeuse. Je trouve tes performances assez intéressantes. »

Nous retombâmes dans le silence ; il essayait de croiser mon regard, je fixais avec contentement ses mains croisées sur ses genoux. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence gênant.

« Je dois admettre que je me suis trouvé surpris quand tu n'es pas venu ce soir. Je me suis habitué à tes visites nocturnes. » J'attendis qu'il continue, parce qu'il commençait à parler comme s'il était déçu que je ne me sois pas montré, bien qu'il n'y ait pas moyen qu'il l'admette. Il ne continua pas et je commençais à me demander si mon estimation était correcte.

« J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Toi entre tous peux apprécier le manque de temps à soi. J'avais besoin d'une nuit pour éclaircir mes pensées. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées ces derniers temps. »

Mes yeux croisèrent les siens et je me trouvai pris dans son regard calculateur. Ce n'était pas le Professeur Snape, bâtard résident de Poudlard et qui empoisonnait la vie de chaque élève. Ce n'était même pas Severus, l'homme avec qui je couchais depuis deux semaines. Non, c'était Sev, l'homme qui avait été mon mentor pendant ma dernière année d'école, qui m'avait aidé à garder les pieds sur terre pendant toute la guerre. C'était l'homme dont je commençais à tomber amoureux et ça me terrifiait. Malgré mon nouveau nom et mon apparence, j'étais toujours Harry Potter et les bonnes choses, comme tomber amoureux, n'étaient pas supposées m'arriver.

Severus dut avoir remarqué quelque chose changer sur mon visage, car son expression se durcit. « Et qu'attendais-tu de moi, Ethan ? Je t'ai dit que je ne sortais pas, et que je ne cherchais pas de relation. Tu étais d'accord avec ça, avec aucun lien. Es-tu en train d'essayer de me dire que maintenant tu as changé d'avis ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire sardoniquement au tour que prenaient les évènements. J'en étais venu à la réalisation que j'avais peut-être des sentiments pour mon vieux mentor et l'homme disparaissait, remplacé par Snape, l'homme qui haïssait tout ce qui était beau. Le sourire fut pourtant rapidement remplacé par un grognement.

« J'essaie de te dire que j'ai besoin d'une chance pour réfléchir ! » grondais-je. « Tu es un homme intelligent, Snape. Peux-tu honnêtement me dire que les dynamiques de notre arrangement sont les mêmes que ce que nous avions convenu tous les deux ? Du sexe sans liens ? »

L'expression de son visage s'adoucit légèrement. « Je vois où il pourrait y avoir quelque confusion quant aux règles ici… »

« Au-delà du sexe, mais pas une relation. »

« Alors que prévoyez-vous de faire, Monsieur James ? »

Je résistais à l'envie de remarquer que je prévoyais de passer la nuit à y penser et décidai à la place de dire ce que j'avais à l'esprit. Pas toujours la meilleure solution, comme le démontrait ma dispute avec Kestor, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment eu beaucoup de contrôle quand il était question de mes émotions.

« Je n'aime pas la confusion. Je peux apprécier le fait que toutes les situations ne soient pas noires ou blanches, mais je pense que celle-là ne peut pas supporter l'ambiguïté. J'avais espéré choisir entre l'un ou l'autre, mais puisque tu es là, peut-être que nous pourrions prendre une décision ensemble. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, ses yeux emplis d'une lueur calculatrice. « Je me suis plutôt habitué à te trouver dans mon lit quand je me réveille, mais je ne sors pas, particulièrement pas avec des collègues. Ca montre de mauvais précédents quand deux professeurs continuent comme nous le faisons. »

« Alors peut-être que sortir ensemble est le mauvais terme, comme l'était 'partager notre compagnie'. Ils ne sont pas assez spécifiques. Serais-tu satisfait par 'poursuivre notre relation' ? »

Je peux dire que Severus pesait mes mots, mais il vacillait. Il ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec deux professeurs étant ensembles. Je pouvais presque être d'accord avec lui. Si la relation devait se dégrader, ça mettrait beaucoup de tension sur les élèves. Je me sentis justifié dans mon cas, pourtant. La relation de travail entre Severus et moi pouvait difficilement être pire que ce qu'elle avait été en septembre.

Donc, dans un effort pour enlever toute ambiguïté à la situation, je m'avançai de deux pas, m'installai à côté de Severus sur le canapé, attrapai sa tête et écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'avais découvert que c'était un bon moyen de faire taire les dilemmes d'une personne. Je l'avais souvent utilisé sur Kestor quand nous étions ensemble.

Les choses avancèrent rapidement à partir de là, et je peux dire honnêtement que nous n'avons même pas quitté le canapé. Nous avons dû nous assoupir, parce que je me réveillai avec Severus allongé sur moi. Vu que je n'étais pas mal à l'aise, je ne m'embêtai pas à bouger. Il se réveilla un peu après ça, pourtant, et à ma surprise, il me sourit.

« Je n'ai jamais vu ta chambre » dit-il, souriant d'une manière que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. « Autant je déteste me lever, autant je serais beaucoup plus heureux allongé à côté de toi dans un lit. »

Voyant où il voulait en venir, nous nous levâmes tous les deux et allâmes, toujours nus, à ma chambre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que nous fumes installés sous les couvertures que je décidai, inspiration du moment, de lui demander quelque chose.

« Me laisseras-tu t'emmener dîner ? »

Mon amant m'adressa un regard qui disait définitivement « Es-tu fou ? » Le regard fut suivi par : « Je pensais que nous étions toujours d'accord pour ne pas sortir ensemble. »

« Nous ne sortirions pas ensemble. Nous passerions du temps ensemble hors de Poudlard. Je connais un petit restaurant sympa dans le Londres moldu. Personne ne saura jamais que le vampire résidant de Poudlard est sorti dîner avec l'épine dans son pied. »

« Le vampire résidant ? » La question fut accompagnée par un rire riche.

« C'est ce que tous les enfants disent » répondis-je avec un sourire insolent. Je fus récompensé par un baiser ferme pour me faire taire. Je peux dire avec beaucoup de contentement que nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là.

Bien sûr, avec ma chance, le week-end suivant fut un week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Etant données les précédentes attaques, tous les professeurs disponibles durent accompagner les élèves et rendre leur présence visible. Je décidai d'emmener Severus le week-end suivant, et attrapait mon portefeuille en sortant.

En sortant de la chambre, je remarquai la gamelle toujours remplie de nourriture et me demandait ce qui était arrivé à Chie. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un moment. Je haussai les épaules, enfilai mon manteau et sortit pour rencontrer mes collègues. Les chats étaient connus pour être indépendants.

Je flânai dans les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard, parlant aux élèves et professeurs. Les professeurs changeaient d'opinion à mon sujet au gré des courants. Hermione avait recommencé à me parler et même Ron ne m'adressait plus de regards mauvais.

Je fus coincé aux Trois Balais par Laurence et Kyron, deux des élèves qui m'aidaient dans mes corrections. Ils me convainquirent de les rejoindre et de prendre un verre, pendant qu'ils discutaient leurs idées sur où le club de duel et les classes devraient aller. Ils voulaient un entraînement plus avancé, et pensaient que puisqu'il y avait deux professeurs, l'un devrait prendre les élèves les plus talentueux et que l'autre devrait continuer à enseigner aux autres les bases. J'étais d'accord pour dire que c'était assez juste.

« Et nous voulons commencer à apprendre de la magie sans baguette » se fit entendre Kyron.

J'acquiesçai une fois pour indiquer que je l'avais entendu. « J'ai accepté de vous enseigner à tous Accio, et je le ferai avant que l'année ne soit finie, mais utiliser de la magie sans baguette requiert une vaste quantité d'énergie, et je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde, même parmi les septièmes années, puisse le faire. »

« Vous pourriez en faire une option, intervint Laurence, sa voix froide et collectée. Seuls les élèves qui sont intéressés pourraient s'inscrire après les classes et vous pourriez éliminer ceux qui n'ont pas les capacités. Nous pourrions avoir besoin de capacités comme ça très bientôt. »

J'allais demander ce qu'il voulait dire par ça quand j'entendis un cri dehors, suivit par un autre, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus strident. Je fus debout et à la porte, la baguette sortie, avant que la plupart des autres clients puissent même bouger.

Ce que je vis me laissa presque paralysé. Ce n'était pas un élève qui criait, mais Hermione. Quelqu'un avec le courage de s'habiller avec l'ancien uniforme des Mangemorts la tenait sous le Doloris. D'autres se déplaçaient dans le village alors que les gens se précipitaient pour se mettre à l'abri. Je ne leur prêtai pas d'attention. Oubliant ma baguette, je lançai ma propre variante de l'expelliarmus, prenant la baguette du sorcier et l'envoyant voler avec un mauvais choc, littéralement.

Je m'arrêtai brièvement pour m'assurer qu'Hermione allait bien, mais j'étais en vrai mode bataille, enraciné en moi par mon entraînement pendant que j'étais toujours à Poudlard. Je me précipitai vers le Mangemort qui était tombé et lui arrachait son masque alors qu'il luttait pour se relever, seulement pour découvrir que ce n'était pas du tout un il. Celle qui me fixait dans les yeux n'était nulle autre que Pansy Parkinson.

« Parkinson ! » dis-je dans un souffle, choqué. Je me repris pourtant rapidement. « Qui t'a envoyé ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ? »

Elle répondit avec un sourire prédateur. « Notre maître va reprendre tout ce que sa famille a perdu, et il n'y a rien que toi ou le reste de ces idiots dans le château ne puissiez faire. Après tout, vous n'avez plus votre Golden Boy pour vous sauver. »

Enragé, j'imitai Severus et assommai la fille d'un revers de la main. Nous aurions quelqu'un à interroger plus tard.

Je me levai pour faire face à mon prochain adversaire, mais les autres étaient partis, laissant Pansy se débrouiller seule. Ce n'était pas surprenant, quand on considérait comment le Serpentard typique était loyal.

Je retournai vers Hermione, l'aidant à se relever. J'essayai d'agir comme si j'étais inquiet, mais les rouages dans ma tête tournaient. J'avais une forte suspicion quant au nom du leader de ces attaques.

* * *

Merci à Cyzia pour être ma beta et pour les merveilleuses corrections qu'elle me fournit ! 


	23. 22 : Un meurtre des plus vils

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Je me précipitai avec colère vers le bureau du directeur une fois que je fus certain qu'on s'occuperait de Mademoiselle Parkinson. Je fus un peu surpris de le voir dans son bureau, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre.

« Je sais qui est derrière ces attaques » déclarai-je aussi calmement que je pus, étant donné la situation. Dumbledore haussa juste un sourcil pour me fixer. Je pris cela comme une invitation à continuer. « Etant donné qui reste en liberté après la chute de Voldemort, et le fait que Pansy Parkinson était la chef de ce raid, ça ne peut être que Draco Malfoy.

Je fus choqué quand Dumbledore se moqua de ma suggestion. « Allons, Ethan. Toi et lui étiez peut-être rivaux à l'école, mais il ne serait pas homme à attaquer des enfants. Il est au Conseil d'administration de l'école, et il n'avait aucun lien avec la dernière montée au pouvoir de Voldemort. »

Je voulus remarquer que Lucius Malfoy avait lui aussi été au Conseil d'administration, mais gardai ma bouche fermée. A la place, je pris une profonde inspiration pour reprendre contenance. « S'il n'a aucun lien avec ça, alors ça ne devrait pas le déranger d'être mis sous Véritaserum. Nous serons capables de l'éliminer de la liste des suspects et d'avoir possiblement de nouveaux chefs.

Le directeur croisa les bras et me regarda dans l'oeil. « Et pourquoi ne mettons-nous pas juste Mademoiselle Parkinson sous veritaserum ? Si elle dirigeait l'attaque, elle saura sûrement qui dirige les Nouveaux Mangemorts, et nous ne risquerions pas d'offenser un sorcier de haut rang. »

Je résistai à l'envie de me pincer l'arrête du nez, sentant un mal de tête venir. Donc, voilà ce que c'était. Albus avait visiblement eut assez d'ennuis avec Malfoy Senior et ne voulait pas provoquer quelque chose s'il pouvait l'éviter. C'était ridicule parce que le directeur avait essuyé plus de la part de Lucius que ce que son fils pourrait jamais lui servir.

« J'ai déjà pris la liberté de questionner Pansy sous sérum de vérité et elle ne se réfère pas à son maître sous un autre titre que Maître. » Dumbledore fit un mouvement pour commenter, mais je le coupai. « Même sous un questionnement direct. Ce leader est plus prudent que Voldemort et Parkinson a admis qu'il était plus intéressé par le fait de créer des troubles plutôt que de conquérir le monde magique. »

« Très bien, concéda le directeur. Nous l'inviterons à venir librement pour un interrogatoire. S'il refuse, tu ne le poursuivras _pas_ jusqu'à ce que toutes les autres voix aient été épuisées. S'il accepte, je ne t'autoriserai pas à être présent pendant l'interrogatoire. »

J'acquiesçai en signe d'acceptation, sans aucune intention de suivre ces directions. Si Malfoy n'avait rien à voir avec ça, je voulais bien manger ma baguette.

J'obéis aux souhaits d'Albus et ne fus pas là pour l'interrogatoire, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je n'allais pas écouter ce qui serait dit. Il y avait trop en jeu si quelque chose était manqué, et je pris note de tout ce qui fut dit, convaincu que Draco Malfoy était la clé pour résoudre ce mystère.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je suis vraiment désolé de devoir vous rencontrer dans ces circonstances. Bien que vous ne soyez pas suspect, nous voudrions nous assurer que rien de la sorte n'arrive à nouveau. » La voix du directeur était calme et grand-paternelle.

« Je comprends, Monsieur le directeur » répondit Draco, sa voix gouttant de fausse sincérité. « J'ai été bouleversé quand j'ai découvert qu'un des professeurs de Poudlard avait été attaqué d'une manière aussi vicieuse. »

Je m'étranglai presque d'incrédulité. Comment ce bâtard pouvait-il mentir avec un tel visage sans expression ? Pour lui, Hermione était juste une sale sang-de-bourbe et il se fichait comme de sa première chaussette de ce qui lui arrivait. Je résistai à l'envie de crier et continuai à écouter aux portes.

« Très bien, nous devrions commencer pour que vous puissiez retourner à votre journée. Je suppose que vous êtes familier avec les pratiques du véritaserum, donc je ne vous ennuierai pas à nouveau avec ça. »

« Allons-y. J'ai un rendez-vous pressant avec mon avocat après ça, et je détesterai la faire attendre.

Je suppose qu'Albus lui administra la potion avant de commencer à poser les questions basiques. « Quel est votre nom ? »

« Draco Malfoy » répondit le blond. L'absence de second prénom fut mon premier indice qu'il n'était pas étranger au sérum de vérité.

« Où alliez-vous à l'école ? »

« Poudlard, à Serpentard. »

« Quel est votre âge ? »

« Vingt-quatre ans. »

« Très bien, remarqua Dumbledore, puisque la potion marche, nous allons commencer l'interrogatoire. Où étiez-vous hier après-midi quand Poudlard a été attaqué ? »

« Au manoir Malfoy. Je préparais une réunion avec mes collègues du Conseil d'Administration. »

« Avez-vous connaissance de qui est derrière l'attaque ? »

« On m'a dit que c'était une attaque du nouveau groupe de Mangemorts, mais que personne ne savait avec certitude qui les dirigeait, ni qui, à part Parkinson, était impliqué. »

La réponse sembla satisfaire le directeur, parce qu'il continua d'avancer. Quant à moi, ça me laissa une impression de nœud dans l'estomac.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire où est votre père ? » creusa le directeur.

« Vous m'avez demandé après la guerre, quand vous avez perdu sa trace pour la première fois. Je continuerai à vous dire que je ne sais pas, et que même si je le savais, je ne serai pas enclin à le rejoindre. »

Dumbledore sembla prendre ce qu'il avait dit pour la pure vérité et le laissa à ça. « Très bien, Monsieur Malfoy. J'apprécie que vous soyez venu nous parler et je suis désolé pour le dérangement. »

Draco se leva et on lui donna l'antidote. « Je suppose que ce sera la dernière fois que quelqu'un m'appelle pour un interrogatoire non fondé. »

« Oui, Draco, et j'apprécie que vous soyez si coopératif. »

Je grognai quand j'entendis ça. Je ne croyais pas une minute que Malfoy soit complètement honnête, bien que je ne puisse pas prouver pour le moment qu'il soit malhonnête. Je ne pouvais que mariner et espérer que plus d'informations arriveraient sans avoir à subir la torture ou, Merlin l'interdise, la mort de plus d'amis.

* * *

_« Donc, non seulement mes hommes ont attaqué sans ma permission, mais un de mes sous-fifres a été capturé à cause de votre folie. »_

_« Nous nous excusons, Maître. Nous pensions que les ordres venaient de vous. En fait, Parkinson a usurpé votre commandement dans l'espoir de regagner vos faveurs après les erreurs passées. »_

_« Cet impair ne va certainement pas aider. Si les autorités ne la livrent pas aux Détraqueurs après son interrogatoire, je m'assurerai certainement à ce que sa vie soit des plus… déplaisantes. »_

* * *

Je me réveillai plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit, un poids sur l'estomac. J'étais sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je ne pouvais absolument pas dire ce que c'était. Je refusais d'aller voir le directeur pour parler de choses avec lui. Le confort que je ressentais avec lui étant enfant n'était définitivement plus là après qu'il ait ignoré mes informations.

A cause de ça, je décidais d'errer dans le château pour peut-être me vider l'esprit. Me glissant hors des bras de Severus, je mis quelques vêtements confortables et sortis de sa chambre. Alors que je rôdais dans les couloirs, je ne pouvais pas ignorer le mauvais pressentiment que je continuais d'avoir. Ne sachant que faire, je retournai dans mes appartements pour essayer de dormir et, si cela s'avérait impossible, pour avancer dans mon travail.

Quand j'allai dans ma classe, je me sentis plus hagard que je l'avais été depuis longtemps, et le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas ne m'avait pas laissé. Il resta avec moi toute la semaine et je continuai à avoir peu, voire pas, de sommeil.

Quand vint vendredi, je me sentais comme un zombie et même mes élèves commençaient à le voir. Cela venait sans doute du fait que je commençais à les laisser partir de plus en plus tôt. J'avais hâte de pouvoir partir de Poudlard ce week-end pour aller rendre visite à Sirius et Remus dans l'espoir de pouvoir m'éloigner de ce qui me travaillait, mais une réunion urgente fut mise en place pour tout le personnel.

Je fus le dernier à arriver, plus probablement parce que j'étais le dernier à recevoir la note, mais personne ne le remarqua vraiment.

« Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai interrogé Draco Malfoy à propos des informations qu'il pourrait avoir, mais je crois que nous pouvons l'exclure de la liste des suspects » dit le directeur alors que j'entrai dans la salle.

« Y en a-t-il d'autres qui pourraient être impliqué dans l'attaque ? » demanda un autre professeur.

« Et qu'en est-il de Malfoy Senior ? Il a disparu après la dernière guerre, et ce serait une opportunité parfaite de se proclamer le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Je m'étranglai presque à l'idée. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que l'aristocrate blond puisse être derrière tout ça. Je reçus un certain nombre de regards étranges à cause de ça.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant, Ethan » demandèrent en même temps Dumbledore et Severus. Si qui que ce soit remarqua l'utilisation de mon prénom par Severus, les implications furent perdues au profit de la curiosité pour mon amusement.

« Lucius Malfoy est mort » dis-je sans prendre de gants. Il y eut des murmures sur le quoi et le comment de mes collègues et, alors que je supportais leurs regards, je répondis à la confusion. « Je l'ai tué, la même nuit où j'ai… »

Albus essaya de me faire taire avec un « Ethan, non » mais je continuai.

« La même nuit où j'ai tué Voldemort. »

Il y eut des hoquets de choc et d'incrédulité, mais seulement deux personnes comprirent vraiment ce que je disais. Hermione et Severus me regardèrent, leur expression respectivement blessée et en colère. Au même moment, ils déclarèrent tous les deux : « Harry… »

_Rétrospectivement, essayer de forcer le passage dans le quartier général des Mangemorts seul n'était probablement pas la chose la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais faite. En fait, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. C'était de loin ma décision la plus stupide. Celui qui avait établi la règle selon laquelle la colère obscurcissait le jugement avait raison sur ce point._

_Cependant, ça me fait plaisir de dire que celui qui avait déclaré que la colère était un puissant motivateur avait également raison. Avant qu'ils ne soient capables de me battre et de me maîtriser, je fus capable de vaincre une demi-douzaine des attaquants en capes noirs et masques blancs ; presque la moitié d'entre eux._

_Quand je me réveillai, je me retrouvai entouré par quatre murs de pierres également nus, tenus ensemble par du mortier, sans aucune fenêtre : votre cachot typique. Exactement ce qu'on s'attendait à ce que le méchant ait dans son sous-sol. Dans un sens, c'était quelque peu décevant. Je m'attendais presque à plus de leurs parts ; peut-être un petit cercle de feu, ou un fossé rempli de venin de basilic… D'accord, peut-être que le dernier était un peu irréaliste, mais une cellule en pierre était un peu, disons, désappointant._

_Bien sûr, la moitié de mes idées furent plus que probablement dues aux blessures que j'avais reçues par mes moins qu'accommodants geôliers. Certaines des coupures étaient trop profondes pour le confort, suppurantes, et en plus de la fièvre, la douleur me faisait délirer… A un moment, dans mes rêves incohérents, j'aurais pu jurer que j'avais parlé à Cédric et qu'il ne m'avait pas blâmé pour l'avoir tué._

_Des gens allèrent et vinrent dans la cellule, certains m'apportant à manger, d'autres lançant des sorts de guérison mineurs pour s'assurer que je ne meure pas prématurément. Je suis sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait l'équinoxe d'été pour me tuer. Qu'importe le rituel noir et néfaste qu'il préparait, il serait plus probablement à son sommet à cette date… Ca, ou il allait attendre l'équinoxe d'hiver et j'allais être coincé dans cette cellule pendant des mois avant de rencontrer ma fin._

_Les visites les plus mémorables furent celles de Lucius Malfoy. Elles marquent ma mémoire encore plus que les apparitions occasionnelles de Voldemort quand il vint jubiler._

_« Oh, comme le grand est tombé, Potter » déclarait-il, passant ses longs doigts comme des serres le long de mon bras. Ou il disait : « C'est triste de penser à ce que tu aurais pu devenir » alors qu'il attrapait mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder._

_Mais Lucius était différent des autres. Il ne jubilait pas, ne se moquait pas ou n'essayait pas de me frapper. A la place, il se tenait sur le pas de la porte, comme s'il regardait une bête dangereuse, et essayait de justifier ses actions, ou sa cause…_

_« Ce que nous faisons est, à la fin, bon pour notre société » me dit-il une fois quand il fut plus à l'aise en ma compagnie. Il était assis contre un mur pendant que j'étais allongé contre l'autre, le fixant sans expression. « Notre force diminue, et nous devons garder nos lignées fortes. Plus nous apportons de sang Moldus, plus notre magie devient diluée jusqu'à ce que la majorité des sorciers ne naissent pas meilleurs que des Cracmols. »_

_Il parlait comme s'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il avait raison. Je le regardais, sans cligner des yeux, alors qu'il testait ses idées sur moi. Des semaines durent passer avant que mon regard fixe ne l'atteigne. La crise ne fut pas une chose immédiate, mais dans mon état, je ne la remarquai pas arriver avant qu'elle ne soit finie._

_« Je l'ai fait pour Narcissa, déclara-t-il dans un dernier effort pour se justifier. Sa famille était immergée dans la magie noire et quel meilleur moyen de prouver ma valeur que de devenir un haut membre des Mangemorts de Voldemort. Ca a bien marché pendant longtemps. Je pouvais presque me convaincre que ce que nous visions était une bonne chose… Mais tout a changé quand Draco est né, puis quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé la première fois. Je pensais que je serais capable de m'en aller, mais sa prise sur ses hommes était trop forte. Il est revenu, et c'était soit le rejoindre ou regarder mon fils être torturé et tué. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour empêcher Draco de rejoindre un camp et je suppose que maintenant soit Voldemort gagne, ma famille vit et les choses continuent comme elles sont, ou il perd, je meurs, et ma famille reste en sécurité. Maintenant, je ne m'en soucie plus… »_

_Cela me semblait comme les divagations d'un homme ivre la moitié du temps, l'autre moitié, je ne pouvais même pas comprendre ce qu'il disait. Ce ne fut que quand j'entendis sa dernière phrase _'je ne m'en soucie plus' _que je réalisai _'Hey ! Je m'en soucie !'

_Il se fichait peut-être de l'issue de la guerre, ou s'il vivait ou mourrait, mais moi certainement pas ! Il y avait trop de personnes qui avaient sacrifié leurs vies pour que je puisse continuer. Il y avait trop de personnes qui avaient été assassinées par Tom Jedusor ou par ce blond défait devant moi. Et n'oublions pas la prophétie, que je devais détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, parce que je n'allais sûrement pas le laisser me détruire._

_Je ne pense pas que l'aîné des Malfoy réalisa que je bougeai de ma position sur le ventre avant que je ne sois debout et me sois jeté sur lui, mes mains visant son cou. Il y eut un peu de lutte, mais pour quelque raison, il n'appela pas d'aide, ni ne sortit sa baguette. Je finis dessus, mes mains entourant son cou alors que je l'étranglais lentement._

_Je ne relâchai pas ma prise jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne froide et grise. Je ne saurai dire combien de temps je suis resté assis comme ça, mais c'était suffisant pour que son corps durcisse. Je n'y pensai pas quand je tâtai ses robes pour sa baguette. Une fois que je l'eus entre les mains, je décidai que je pourrais aussi bien prendre ses robes et son masque. J'échangeai nos vêtements, bougeai son corps rigide contre le mur et espérai que ça me ressemblait assez pour que personne ne le remarque jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard._

_Fermant la porte derrière moi, la baguette de Lucius en main, je regardai le long du couloir pour voir si quelqu'un venait. Puis je me déplaçai, cherchant Voldemort, prêt pour la bataille finale. Il n'y aurait pas d'interférence entre les baguettes cette fois…_

Je pouvais toujours sentir la peau moite de Lucius sous mes doigts alors que je me souvenais de ça, ou la manière dont ses yeux ont roulé dans sa tête quand ce fut finalement fini. Une vague de nausée me prit. J'avais presque oublié ce souvenir jusqu'à maintenant, l'ayant repoussé au fond de ma mémoire avec mes souvenirs de la bataille finale contre Voldemort.

Je devins lentement conscient des regards incrédules de mes collègues, mais je remarquai autre chose aussi vite. Severus n'était plus dans la pièce…

J'avais tout gâché, et nous n'étions pas plus proche de deviner qui dirigeait les Nouveaux Mangemorts, particulièrement si on excluait Draco, ce que je n'étais pas entièrement prêt à faire…

* * *

_Kestor rit de bon cœur à la blague d'un de ses compagnons alors qu'il utilisait l'autre pour le soutenir pendant qu'il marchait. Il était sorti dans un bar pour prendre du bon temps, et l'avait certainement trouvé, presque capable d'ignorer le mal de cœur qu'il avait ressenti au rejet d'Ethan._

_Celui qui plaisantait avait presque la même taille qu'Ethan, alors que l'autre avait la même personnalité. Il n'était pas nécessairement intéressé par remplacer son ex-amant, mais il s'était dit qu'il devait être intéressé par Ethan pour quelque chose, que ce soit l'apparence ou la personnalité, et que c'était un assez bon moyen de le découvrir._

_Plantant un baiser sur la joue de l'homme, il rit de l'autre avant qu'ils ne rentrent presque littéralement dans un couple marchant dans la rue. Alors qu'il vacillait en arrière, légèrement ivre, mais toujours capable de garder son équilibre, Kestor offrit ses excuses sincères, si ce n'est indistinctes, les deux hommes riant alors qu'il le faisait._

_Il commença à remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas quand les deux personnes restèrent silencieuses, avançant d'un pas et mettant une main dans leurs poches. Il rit presque quand ils sortirent de fins morceaux de bois._

_Kestor se demanda si c'était quelque sorte de blague jusqu'à ce que le couple pointe les baguettes sur ses compagnons et que ceux-ci… le laissent juste, sans dire au-revoir ni rien. Il fut laissé seul avec les deux personnes, à présent menaçantes. Il dessoula instantanément, remarquant leur apparence. Il put voir qu'ils portaient de longues robes avec des capuches qui leur couvraient le visage._

_Il fit un pas en arrière, voulant courir, mais découvrit soudain qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger._

_« Tu n'aurais pas dû être impliqué là-dedans » dit calmement une des personnes avançant sur lui._

_« Nous ne voulions pas impliquer de Moldus du tout » continua l'autre._

_« C'était entre nous et l'Ordre, mais une leçon doit être enseignée à ceux qui interfèrent. »_

_Kestor essaya de protester qu'ils avaient la mauvaise personne, mais il ne put faire fonctionner sa bouche non plus._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas » dit la première personne « ça ne fera pas mal du tout… »_

_« _Avada Kedavra ! »

* * *

Merci à Cyzia pour être ma beta et pour les merveilleuses corrections qu'elle me fournit ! 


	24. 23 : Toutes les bonnes choses

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Chapitre XXIII**

_Toutes les bonnes choses…_

Les deux jours suivants, ce fut le chaos dans toute l'école. Ca me rappela le commentaire de Dumbledore ma première année. « Ce qui s'est passé est un secret absolu, donc, bien sûr, toute l'école est au courant. » La révélation que le grand héros Harry Potter était à l'école et l'avait été toute l'année était à présent un savoir courant parmi les élèves. Non seulement Harry Potter était vivant et en bonne santé, mais il était quelque part à Poudlard à préparer un grand coup contre les Nouveaux Mangemorts. Ca ne prendrait pas longtemps avant qu'il soit à nouveau sûr pour les élèves de sortir. Il y avait tellement de fois où je voulais juste leur crier dessus.

La seule grâce fut que, si aucun des élèves en vint à réaliser qui était Harry Potter, ils furent assez aimables pour ne pas partager leurs soupçons. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de faire face à l'attention après tant de temps loin des projecteurs.

Dire que les réactions du personnel furent diverses serait un petit euphémisme. Hermione était contente de savoir que j'allais bien, mais un peu contrariée que je me sois caché d'elle. On pouvait s'y attendre et je lui donnai donc de l'espace. Ron, d'un autre côté, était déchiré entre savoir que son meilleur ami était en vie et savoir que son meilleur ami avait négligé de le contacter pendant six ans. On aurait dit qu'il voulait m'étrangler la majorité du temps, mais j'espérais qu'il me pardonnerait comme Sirius l'avait fait.

Certains membres du personnel étaient simplement contents de savoir qu'ils ne m'avaient pas fait défaut à la fin. Ils m'avaient utilisé pour vaincre Voldemort six ans auparavant, mais ils ne m'avaient pas perdu comme ils l'avaient pensé. Les autres avaient des sentiments partagés sur ce qu'ils devaient penser du fait que je me sois caché et de ma nouvelle apparence. Pour eux, je n'étais pas mort en combattant Voldemort, mais je n'étais pas non plus le jeune garçon qu'ils avaient envoyé en sacrifice. J'étais différent, évidemment, et beaucoup plus indépendant, et ça leur faisait peur.

Il ne fut pas surprenant que ce soit la réaction de Severus à laquelle je trouvais le plus difficile de faire face. Bien que ce soit entièrement ma faute, cela aurait été agréable de savoir que l'autre sorcier était capable de dépasser qui j'étais, d'accepter qui j'étais devenu. Des vœux pieux, évidemment, mais la déception est toujours écrasante.

J'essayai de respecter les sentiments de Severus sur le sujet, mais après plusieurs mois à ne pas avoir dormi seul et à avoir quelqu'un qui me serrait dans ses bras quand je me réveillais, je commençais à me sentir insomniaque. Je ne pouvais pas dormir plus de quelques heures par nuit. Si je ne savais pas mieux, j'aurais pensé avoir le cœur brisé. Mais c'était impossible, bien sûr, parce que Severus et moi ne partagions qu'une affection mutuelle. Nous n'étions pas que des connaissances avec des avantages, mais n'étions certainement pas des âmes sœurs non plus.

Pourtant, c'était difficile de le croiser et de lui sourire seulement pour qu'il m'envoie un regard de profond mépris en retour. Un regard qui me disait que je ne valais pas la saleté sur laquelle il marchait. Je suis sûr que s'il n'y avait pas eu d'élèves aux alentours, il aurait craché à mes pieds.

Et donc je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter que sa réaction était justifiée, et pas plus que ce que je méritais pour lui avoir menti, et nous n'aurions pas eu de futur ensemble de toute façon, même si je ne pouvais pas dormir la nuit et que je voulais lui hurler dessus chaque fois qu'il m'envoyait un de ces regards dégoûtés.

Quand vint lundi, j'étais assez convaincu d'avoir l'air d'un Zombie. Aucune quantité d'enchantements ou de Pimantine ne me débarrasserait des sacoches noires sous mes yeux, donc je laissai tomber et me rabattis à la place sur le fond de teint que j'utilisais pour cacher la cicatrice sur mon front.

Ayant l'air légèrement fatigué, je fis mon chemin vers la salle des professeurs pour avoir une tasse de café avant de faire face aux élèves pour ce qui était sûr d'être une classe remplie de questions sur tout sauf la défense. Ce que je reçus en atteignant la salle n'était définitivement pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Assise sur le canapé n'était personne d'autre que Ginny Weasley dans un état de pur choc. Son visage était couvert de suie et ses vêtements étaient légèrement brûlés.

Ron était assis à côté d'elle, lui frottant les épaules de manière rassurante. La tension dans la pièce pressait lourdement contre ses occupants alors que nous attendions qu'elle se calme assez pour expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

« J'étais chez les jumeaux » commença Ginny quand elle se fut suffisamment calmée pour parler, bien que sa voix soit toujours entrecoupée et tremblante. « Ils ont été attaqués par des Mangemorts pendant que j'étais là-bas. »

A part les quelques hoquets étranges de mes collègues, le volume dans la salle diminua alors que tout le monde était suspendu aux mots de la rousse.

« Heureusement, leurs produits font de foutrement bons pièges. Au moment où ils nous ont atteints, la moitié d'entre eux avaient été touchés et nous avons été capables de combattre le reste. Fred est avec George à Sainte Mangouste, il a prit un mauvais coup, mais il ira bien » ajouta-t-elle un peu rapidement quand elle vit les visages de Ron et Hermione pâlir considérablement.

« Je suis venue ici aussi vite que j'ai pu. Ils ne nous ont pas attaqués pour s'amuser, comme ils l'ont fait avant. Ils nous ont menacés pendant que nous les combattions. Ils vont se venger des personnes qui se sont opposées à eux pendant le dernier raid à Pré-au-Lard. Je ne sais pas si nous étions les premiers, mais tout le monde doit avertir ses amis et sa famille, tous ceux qui pourraient courir un danger de la part de ces Mangemorts. »

Il y eut la panique dans la pièce. Tous les professeurs commencèrent à insister en même temps qu'ils devaient pouvoir aller chez leurs familles pour les prévenir. Dumbledore les calma immédiatement avec un seul mot : « silence ! »

La salle fut silencieuse, tout le monde, moi inclus, attendant ses prochains mots.

« J'ouvrirai Poudlard au réseau de Cheminette, seulement pour des buts de communications, accentua-t-il. Vous ne quitterez pas le château. Il y a toujours des élèves dont on doit s'occuper. Vous parlerez à ceux que vous pensez être potentiellement en danger et vous les avertirez de la menace possible. S'ils sont inquiets pour leur sécurité, ils peuvent venir me voir et nous arrangerons un lieu sûr où ils pourront résider jusqu'à ce que ce problème soit sous contrôle.

« Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont des relations Moldues, vous avez ma permission de partir pendant une brève période. Je trouverai quelqu'un pour couvrir vos classes. Hermione, Ethan, vous pouvez partir dès que vous êtes prêts. Vous serez excusés pour la journée. »

Je fus immobile pendant un moment, essayant de deviner combien de risques courraient mes amis Moldus. Décidant qu'il aurait été possible pour n'importe qui de me suivre, un peu comme l'avait fait Severus, je fus hors de la pièce en un éclair. Malheureusement, je ne fus pas assez rapide pour manquer le commentaire de départ de Ron devant sa sœur.

« Putain, pourquoi ne l'appelez-vous simplement pas Harry Potter, monsieur le Directeur ? C'est son nom après tout. »

* * *

Je me précipitai vers le téléphone la seconde où je m'orientai dans mon appartement après être arrivé. Je ne fus pas surpris que le premier message soit de Kestor, me criant dessus pour l'avoir laissé tomber cette nuit là après le concert. Je l'effaçais rapidement. Le suivant fut Kestor appelant pour s'excuser de m'avoir crié dessus. Ca amena un sourire à mon visage. Il y avait quelques messages de plus de Kestor et des autres membres du groupe, essayant de me convaincre de venir à une répétition, ou au moins de leur parler.

Je passai une douzaine du genre avant d'en atteindre un qui me glaça le sang…

« Ethan ! » vint la voix en colère d'Alistor sur l'enregistrement. « Putain, où es-tu mec ! Je m'en fiche que tu te sois brouillé avec Kestor, mais je pensais que tu aurais au moins la courtoisie de venir à ses funérailles ! Même si tu te fiches de lui, sa famille pense toujours que tu étais très bien. Tu n'as aucune idée de la tristesse qu'ils ressentiront si tu ne te montres pas ! »

Je laissai tomber le téléphone sur le sol, mes genoux devenant faibles. Kestor était mort… et récemment aussi, si la fréquence des appels était une indication. Je refusai de pleurer alors que je reprenais le téléphone et appelais la maison d'Alistor, espérant au-delà de toute raison que je n'avais pas manqué les funérailles. J'avais déjà la mort de Kestor sur la conscience. Je n'allais pas laisser quelque chose comme ça rester aussi.

Je dus ravaler un sanglot quand Alistor décrocha le téléphone et répondit. Sa voix était remplie de larmes.

« Alistor, c'est moi » dis-je calmement, me préparant pour l'inévitable.

Ca ne vint jamais. A la place, Alistor répondit avec fatigue. « Tu t'es finalement décidé à nous appeler ? Après combien de temps ? Les funérailles sont cet après-midi, et tu décides de nous appeler maintenant ? »

Je bafouillai, ma vision se noyant de larmes. « Je ne savais pas… Je n'étais pas en ville et je viens d'avoir ton message… Je… Il… Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Nous ne savons pas. Il est sorti au bar un soir et il n'est pas revenu. Ils ont trouvé son corps dans une ruelle. Il n'avait pas de blessure, et il n'a pas été agressé. Ils ne savent même pas ce qui l'a tué… » Alistor explosa en larmes de l'autre côté du téléphone. « J'ai vu son corps, Ethan… son visage… On aurait dit qu'il était mort de peur. C'était horrible… »

Ce fut à ce moment que ma résolution se durcit. C'était, sans l'ombre d'un doute, un Nouveau Mangemort qui avait fait ça. C'était, essentiellement, de ma faute. Et maintenant, ce serait à moi de remédier à la situation.

J'obtins les détails du lieu et de l'heure des funérailles de Kestor, et décidai qu'aussitôt que ce serait fini, je retournerais à Poudlard, trouverais qui était devenu trop grand pour ses chaussures, et le tuerais.

* * *

Je fus en mode pilotage automatique pendant toutes les funérailles. Je saluai les bonnes personnes et offris mes condoléances, je sympathisai avec mes amis, je versai des larmes pour la mort de mon ami et ex-amant, puis je partis. Je sais que les membres de mon groupe furent confus à cause de mon comportement, si peu caractéristique, mais je n'allais pas rester et le leur expliquer.

Aussitôt que je fus hors de vue, je retournai à Poudlard et fit mon chemin vers les cachots. Pansy devait être déplacée à Azkaban le jour suivant, et je n'allais pas laisser passer cette chance.

Deux membres de l'Ordre la surveillaient, et ils m'adressèrent des regards étranges quand j'approchai. Je leur souris, et d'un simple geste de la main, je les avais sous un sort de sommeil effectué sans baguette. Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent sur leurs sièges, l'un allant jusqu'à vraiment tomber. Le bruit sourd réveilla la Mangemorte et elle vint aux barreaux de sa cellule pour observer.

La femme m'adressa un sourire prédateur, me rappelant un peu trop Bellatrix Lestrange. Je lui rendis son sourire à cette pensée. Ca rendrait ce que j'allais faire beaucoup plus facile. Je n'avais jamais considéré Lestrange comme un être humain.

« Donc, je vois que le grand Harry Potter fut celui qui m'a fait tomber. Je suppose que ça rend ma capture un peu plus supportable. » Elle amena une chaise près des barreaux pour me faire face, toujours souriante. « C'est tout ce dont ces fous parlaient, en fait. Ta petite confession dans la salle des professeurs. Pas la manière qui avait le plus de tact pour la faire, mais je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à plus de la part d'un Gryffondor. »

Je ne la quittai jamais du regard alors que je pris le siège du garde tombé et m'assis en face d'elle. Elle continua à parler.

« Je dois dire, pourtant, qu'il est impressionnant de savoir que tu as vaincu deux des sorciers les plus puissants d'une époque. Et l'un à main nue, pas moins. Si… viril de ta part. Ca montre que tu as une détermination animale. Ta sang-de-bourbe de mère serait si fière. Je parie qu'elle… »

Pansy fut coupée alors que je choisissais ce moment-là pour frapper. J'en avais eu assez de ses bavardages.

Je lançai une attaque de Légilimentie sur son esprit, déterminé à découvrir l'identité de son maître, ou au moins où il était. Je fendis dans son esprit, convaincu que les informations étaient là, mais enterrées. Je lacérai à travers les blocs de son esprit un par un, ignorant ses cris. Quand j'eus enfin ce que je voulais, je poussai un grondement féroce et m'extirpai de son esprit, sans me soucier des autres dommages que cela ferait à sa psyché.

Je m'arrêtai un moment pour la voir vautrée sur le sol, son corps sans esprit à présent ballant. Si elle survivait assez longtemps pour que quelqu'un la trouve, elle passerait le reste de ses jours à Ste Mangouste mangeant sa nourriture au travers d'un tuyau.

La satisfaction que je ressentais à cette idée était beaucoup plus grande que ce qu'elle aurait dû être, et je commençai à me demander si je n'avais pas un peu disjoncté. Repoussant cette idée, je rassemblai ma magie autour de moi, me concentrai, et fis mon chemin au travers des barrières de Poudlard. Elles se brisèrent devant moi alors que je transplanai hors du château et vers le lieu de rencontres des Nouveaux Mangemorts.

Je ne fus pas surpris de me trouver en plein milieu de sorciers noirs, mais à ce moment là, je ne m'en souciais plus. Mon attention était entièrement concentrée sur le jeune homme assis sur un trône. Pas exactement la personne à laquelle je m'étais attendu, mais étant donné la nature de ce groupe, ce n'était pas une surprise totale.

Je grondai et laissai aller ma magie qui pulsa autour de moi. C'était de la magie pure, mais également un bouclier efficace. Ca consumerait tous les sorts lancés contre moi et garderait mes attaquants physiquement éloignés jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement vidé. Je fis un pas en direction du trône, mon regard fixé uniquement sur une personne. « Zabini. »

Le petit salopard eut l'audace de me sourire comme si je venais pour prendre le thé. « Bienvenue, mon ami. Ca fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, bien que pour être honnête, je pensais que tu étais mort. »

Je contrôlai mon tempérament, sachant que plus j'étais en colère, plus ma magie se dilaterait, me drainant beaucoup plus vite qu'il n'était sage. « Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, bien que j'admettrais que ta disparition était un peu mieux organisée que la mienne. Tu as vraiment convaincu tout le monde que tu étais mort, alors que je suis devenu indisponible pendant un moment. »

« Que puis-je dire ? » demanda Blaise, s'éloignant de son trône. « Nous, les Serpentards, avons toujours été meilleurs pour planifier. »

Il avança, sortant gracieusement sa baguette. Il la tint négligemment à son côté, attendant que je fasse le prochain mouvement. Je laissai ma magie éclater à nouveau autour de moi, repoussant les Nouveaux Mangemorts de quelques pas.

« Couché, mon garçon », commanda Blaise avec un gloussement. Il avança jusqu'à atteindre le bord de ma barrière magique. « J'ai entendu parler de trucs comme ça. Tu seras assez fatigué à la maintenir après un moment… un long moment, je suppose, étant donné qui tu es. Ne vas-tu pas trouver dur d'attaquer, cependant ? Je comprends que c'est pour ça que tu es venu. »

Je suis sûr que je grognai à ce moment là. « Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

« Es-tu naïf, Harry ? » Ses yeux étaient écarquillés avec le choc. « Tu sais pourquoi la maison des Serpentards est célèbre, à part pour produire des Sorciers Noirs. Nous sommes ambitieux. C'est pour ça que nous devenons noirs. Tu ne peux pas être puissant en tant que sorcier blanc. Il y a trop de restrictions. J'ai pensé que je saisirais ma chance là. Je n'ai juste pas pensé que tu serais toujours dans le coin quand je jouerais mon coup. »

« Jouer ton coup ? demandai-je avec incrédulité. Tu avais prévu ça depuis le début. »

« Bien avant que j'offre d'espionner Voldemort pour l'Ordre. La seconde où j'ai entendu parler de la prophétie pour être exact. _Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._ J'ai donné assez d'informations à chacun pour te garder en vie assez longtemps pour que tu détruises Voldemort et que tu te fasses tuer dans le processus. Du moins, c'est ce que j'espérais. Ca avait eu l'air de marcher, aussi. »

Les Nouveaux Mangemorts commencèrent à s'agiter, principalement par incrédulité. Le leader qui les avait sauvés après la chute de leur maître venait juste de confesser les avoir utilisés comme des pions. Leurs yeux allèrent de Zabini à moi, ne sachant pas sur lequel fixer leur rage. Blaise accrocha mon regard et tapa sa baguette sur son bras gauche. Immédiatement, les Mangemorts furent immobiles.

« Un petit charme ingénieux, expliqua-t-il. Je l'ai placé sur la marque des Ténèbres de mes serviteurs après qu'ils soient devenus un peu trop indépendants pour leur propre bien. Je le préfère de beaucoup au fait de devoir dire _doloris_ à chaque fois qu'ils font quelque chose qui me déplaît. »

« Pourquoi as-tu attaqué des enfants ? » demandai-je, ignorant ses mots. Je ne pouvais pas me soucier moins de ce qu'il faisait à ses Mangemorts, aussi longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas sur mon dos pour le moment. Je resserrai un peu les rênes de ma magie, permettant à Zabini de s'approcher.

« La première fois n'était pas mon idée. C'est ce que je voulais dire par le fait qu'ils devenaient indépendants. La seconde fois, c'était parce qu'ils devenaient un peu trop agités. J'ai supposé que je les laisserais s'amuser un peu. C'était l'idée de Pansy. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle en avait vraiment fait voir à Hermione avant que tu ne la battes. » Un léger froncement de sourcil marqua les traits de l'homme alors qu'il pensait à ça. « J'espère que vous la traitez avec gentillesse. Elle est ma maîtresse, vois-tu. »

Je me permis un sourire complètement narquois et ramenai encore ma magie. Zabini s'approcha, comme s'il était attiré par le mur qu'elle créait. « Tu seras capable de l'utiliser de cette manière, mais je doute qu'elle soit encore bonne à beaucoup d'autre chose. »

Les yeux de Blaise se durcirent alors qu'il demandait sèchement : « que veux-tu dire ? »

« J'avais besoin de trouver où se cachaient ses amis, mais quelqu'un a mis un blocage sur sa mémoire. Elle n'aurait pas pu parler même si elle avait voulu. Je me suis essayé à la Légilimentie, mais je dois dire que je n'ai jamais été très bon avec ça. J'ai peut-être endommagé son esprit pendant que j'y étais. » Je souriais à présent, mais je savais que le poids de ce que j'avais fait me frapperait si je m'en sortais vivant. Ce ne m'arrêta pas à ce moment là, cependant. « C'est un _qui pro quo_ après tout. »

Blaise était furieux, sortant sa baguette et la pointant vers moi, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire tant que je n'avais pas laissé tomber le bouclier ou que ma magie ne s'était épuisée.

« Bâtard, ragea-t-il. Ce sale Moldu ne valait pas la moitié de ce qu'était Pansy, et j'ai été assez bon pour le tuer, pas pour le laisser invalide. »

Je secouai la tête à la démonstration de passion venant de Blaise. « Là, là, tu es loin de montrer le contrôle de ton prédécesseur. Et en plus, il n'y a pas de garantie qu'elle ait survécue au choc de voir son esprit éclaté. »

Blaise fit un pas un avant, son visage déformé par sa rage, au même instant où je laissai ma magie s'enflammer à nouveau. Une pulsation envoya tout le monde au sol. Les Nouveaux Mangemorts restèrent par terre, pétrifiés et incapables de se relever. Au crédit de Zabini, il ne fit que tituber quand ma magie le passa et mes boucliers tombèrent.

Presque instantanément, il bondit, sa baguette sur ma gorge, me plaquant au sol.

« Je vais te tuer, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille, mais je vais le faire lentement et douloureusement. Tu seras conscient jusqu'à la toute fin. »

« Tu ne survivrais pas longtemps une fois que le sort sur tes supporters se brisera » remarquai-je, me préparant en inverser nos situations.

Blaise chercha une réponse pendant que je me tortillais sous lui pour mettre la main sur ma baguette. Après avoir gardé le bouclier dressé pendant aussi longtemps, je n'avais pas la force de faire de la magie sans baguette.

« Mais je serai vivant, et tu seras mort, dit-il finalement. Et si tu me tues, le sort se brise immédiatement, et tu meurs avec moi. »

Il avait un point, mais je ne m'en souciais plus. J'enroulai mes doigts autour de la baguette dans ma poche, essayant de l'orienter vers lui. Avec un sort silencieux, je l'avais épinglé sous moi, sa baguette dans ma main libre. « Tu sembles oublier combien je suis plein de ressources. Ma baguette s'est cassée pendant mon combat pendant Voldemort, et j'ai quand même réussi à le vaincre. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai beaucoup de problèmes avec toi. »

J'avais clairement l'avantage, mais Blaise n'était pas homme à se laisser vaincre sans combattre. Sans baguette, il fit la seule chose qu'il avait dans son répertoire. Il me provoqua, espérant me faire merder. « Vas-y alors, Harry. Utilise le sort. Tue un camarade de classe sans défense comme ça. Nous verrons si tu as assez de cran pour le faire. »

_Stupide serpent_, me souvins-je avoir pensé. _Tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas provoquer un lion._

Je souris en me souvenant de la manière dont j'avais tué Voldemort, sans une baguette pour en filtrer les effets ; comparé à ça, ça allait être facile. Je suis sûr que le sourire était toujours sur mon visage quand ces deux mots impardonnables m'échappèrent.

Le sort avait à peine quitté mes lèvres que les Nouveaux Mangemorts me tombèrent dessus, prêts à me mettre en pièce.

J'accueillis les ténèbres quand elles vinrent.

_La mort n'est que la prochaine grande aventure._

* * *

Merci à Cyzia pour être ma beta et pour les merveilleuses corrections qu'elle me fournit ! 


	25. Epilogue

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR. L'histoire, _Six Feet Cold,_ appartient à Enivrement.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans ces derniers chapitres, sera un **slash**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Se laissant bruyamment tomber sur le fauteuil à côté de son amie, Jenna poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Honnêtement, Deb, est-ce que tu as même fini ce livre ? »

Deb regarda son amie, haussant un sourcil. « Oui, et je l'ai aimé. Ca te laisse imaginer ce qui va arriver ensuite. »

« Imaginer, vraiment. Tu dois avoir de l'imagination pour prendre ce livre un tout petit peu sérieusement. Je veux dire, des sorciers et des sorcières avec des baguettes et des balais. Peux-tu être plus cliché ? Et je n'arrive pas à faire passer la fin. » Elle souffla avant de mettre un effort dans sa voix, la faisant paraître pompeuse. « La mort n'est que la prochaine grande aventure. »

« Ce n'est qu'un livre, Jen. Tu n'as pas besoin de le prendre sérieusement. » Deb secoua la tête et se leva, attendant que l'autre femme la conduise à sa voiture. « Nous devons nous dépêcher, Jamie nous attend à quatre heures et nous sommes déjà en retard. »

« Ne t'excite pas. Nous avons encore largement le temps » dit Jen en se levant et en attrapant les clés sur la table. « Mais la mort n'est pas une aventure. Quand tu meurs, tu meurs, et c'est tout, donc tu dois prendre tout le plaisir que tu peux de la vie. »

Deb leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle se glissait sur le siège passager. « Comme c'est épicurien de ta part. »

Jenna eut un reniflement et démarra la voiture. Après quelques minutes, elle parla à nouveau : « Et pourquoi devons-nous nous presser pour aller là-bas. Nous le voyons juste à son appartement. »

« La ponctualité est une bonne compétence à développer, mon amie sans tête. »

« Tu as juste de la chance que je ne t'aie pas fait marcher. »

Le reste du trajet fut calme. Elles se garèrent au parking visiteurs et allèrent à l'appartement de leur ami. Elles ne le connaissaient que depuis trois ans, mais déjà il faisait partie de leur cercle, même si James Evan restait un secret.

Elles ne s'embêtèrent pas à frapper à la porte quand elles atteignirent son appartement. Il était supposé les attendre, et elles ne s'embêtaient jamais à frapper, au plus grand chagrin de leur ami. Quand leurs yeux se concentrèrent sur la scène devant elles, elles souhaitèrent l'avoir fait.

Jamie parlait à un homme ayant l'air plus âgé avec des cheveux noirs et gras dans ce qui paraissait être une discussion animée. Aucun ne les remarqua entrer.

« Tu es un homme difficile à trouver, Ethan… ou devrais-je t'appeler Jamie maintenant ? »

« Aucun, tant que tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu es entré » répliqua Jamie, sa voix dure comme elles ne l'avaient jamais entendue. Il devait être vraiment en colère.

« Pas besoin d'être acéré avec moi, contra l'homme de la même manière. Si quelqu'un a une raison d'être contrarié, c'est moi. Je découvre que je baise le fils de mon rival, puis il se barre en Amérique. Et tu as laissé un sacré bordel derrière toi. »

Les filles échangèrent un regard, incapables de croire que leur ami était gay. C'était comme si elle regardait un soap opéra. Très cool.

Le visage de Jamie pâlit et il baissa les yeux. « Je vois que vous avez trouvé ça. »

« Comme s'il y avait un doute. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Pour tout le monde, ce monstre a été détruit par ses hommes. »

« Donc si tu n'es pas là pour ça, pourquoi es-tu là ? Et mieux encore, comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? Pourquoi voulais-tu me retrouver ? »

« Ton clébard de parrain se marie, comme je suis sûr que tu sais. Il était un peu furieux que tu refuses son invitation au mariage et souhaitait que quelqu'un vienne te chercher. Il serait venu lui-même mais sa fiancée le force à l'aider dans les préparatifs. »

« Ca n'explique pas pourquoi toi, entre tous, tu es là. »

L'autre homme faiblit un peu et toussa. « Quant à ça… J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir… trois ans pour être exact, et j'en ai conclu que tu avais tes raisons. Tu n'es pas le garçon à qui j'ai enseigné il y a tant d'années, pas plus que tu n'es devenu ton père. Mon seul regret est que tu ne te sois pas embêté à me le dire avant de faire ta petite confession au reste des professeurs. »

Jamie baissa la tête d'un air penaud. « Donc je suis pardonné ? »

« Pas exactement. Souviens-toi, j'ai eu trois ans pour mariner là-dessus. Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner. »

« Dis donc, Sev, tu t'es adouci dans ton grand âge. »

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. »

Les deux filles sortirent de l'appartement quand elles virent Jamie fermer son seul œil vert et se pencher pour embrasser l'homme aux cheveux gras. Autant elles avaient apprécié le spectacle gratuit, autant elles n'allaient pas envahir son intimité alors qu'il 'se faisait pardonner' par son amant.

« Je pense toujours que ce livre était horrible » bouda Jenna alors qu'elles fermaient la porte derrière elles. « On ne saura jamais s'il se réconcilie avec ce Maître des Potions. »

* * *

Merci à Cyzia pour être ma beta et pour les merveilleuses corrections qu'elle me fournit ! 


End file.
